Fairy Dust and a 9mm
by TheJavaGirls
Summary: Stuck in the clouds and more comfortable with fantasy than fact, Elizabeth is hard pressed by the newest addition to her Kindergarten class. Michael Morgan and his father isn't easy to deal with either. But soon she finds her self in a world she never bel
1. one

"Are you going to tell me what you're freaking out about?" Tearing a piece of tape off with his teeth, Lucky Spencer hung the last picture on the wall. Not hearing a reply, he took a look over his shoulder to where Elizabeth was working. Her lower lip was sucked into her mouth and her movements were slightly jerky. If she didn't stop fretting soon, she was going to have an ulcer the size of Texas. "Your room looks great."

Stacking the books she'd purchased earlier that day, Elizabeth blew a stray curl out of her eyes. Dressed in overalls and her Tinker Bell tee shirt she'd accidently bleached. She looked more like a high school freshman than a Kindergarten teacher. "I'm not freaking out."

"Elizabeth you broke out into hives this morning over breakfast." Pointing a finger at her and wagging it side to side, Lucky chuckled at the face she made. "Face it. I know you. And I know you're absolutely freaking out. I just haven't been able to figure out why yet."

"Can you move the tables into a circle?" Ignoring her best friend, Elizabeth hung the stars she'd stayed up until two in the morning making. Each gold or silver star had a child's name on it. Representing each student, who'd be filing into the room in less than four days.

Grabbing his bottled water, Lucky watched her. "You know you're going to be a great teacher, right?"

"I hope so. It's all I ever wanted to be." Stretching her arms over her head, Elizabeth felt her throat tightening again. Next the attractive red bumps would spread from her arms to her chest. It really was an attractive sight. Her gasping for breath like a guppy, as scary red dots covered her flesh.

What happened if she wasn't any good? Her worse nightmare was the one where she ruined an entire generation with her lousy educational skills. That her students were out of control students who did everything the opposite then what she asked. Reminding her of twenty Thing One's and Thing Two's running ramped through the halls of South Side Elementary. Her career as a teacher was going to be the shortest in all history.

Hearing her thoughts from across the room, Lucky knew if he didn't detour her imagination she'd be breathing out of a paper bag.

Then there was the fact that she sank her last penny of her inheritance in that small cottage on the edge of town. It'd been a spur of a moment thing and now she was second guessing her decision. The picturesque little home was something out of a fairy tale. Or at least it would be once she hacked back the overgrown garden, scraped the decade old paint and slapped on a new color.

But with her new job, and now a new house . . . was she biting off more than she could chew?

"Elizabeth you're going to be wonderful. If I had to do Kindergarten all over again, I would pick you as my teacher hands down" Walking over to the ladder and standing on the other side, Lucky stared up at her until she looked down.

"You're only saying that because you know how to manipulate me." Shaking her head at the goof look on his face, Elizabeth wished she could have him with her on the first day of school.

"Seriously, who would know better than me if you're going to be a fantastic teacher? I've known you since we were nine."

"I remember." Her eyes gleamed with impish delight. "You came strutting into class, acting as though you were tough-."

"What do you mean thought? I was the toughest SOB that rinky dink Colorado school ever saw."

"Riiiight. Was that before or after you tripped on your shoelace and fell on your face?" Stepping down, she moved the ladder and climbed back up.

"Do we really want to compare tragic tales from school?" Moving the table as she asked, he saw the sharp look she sent him.

"You promised if I moved here we'd keep the past in the past."

A cocky grin crossed his face as he shrugged carelessly. "I'm a liar."

Laughing, Elizabeth hung the last of the stars. "Does Emily know this?"

Having just met Lucky's girlfriend, Elizabeth was still having difficulty facing the reality that her best friend was in love. It wasn't like she didn't wish him well, but they'd always been the two misfits while growing up. Six years of separation and he becomes some kind of a Don Juan. It was odd and a little disturbing.

When she'd seen Lucky last, they'd sported braces and reveled in their status role of High School miscreants. She'd been the weird orphan who lived with her Grandmother, quiet, shy and a painful bore. The only thing exciting about her was the daydreams she'd wrapped herself in.

He'd been the trouble maker who'd taken pity on her, taking her under his wing. His attention consumed with anything that could and would get them into trouble. He loved creating little escapades that always seemed to land them in hot water.

She'd been a fool enough to follow along, loving every minute.

God she loved him for it. Lucky Spencer changed her life, gave her courage when all she wanted to do was crawl under some rock and hide.

She could still remember the day he'd come to her bedroom window, tears in his eyes as he explained his family was leaving, going back to New York. His family was packed and ready to go, but in his Lucky like fashion, he'd snuck off to tell her face to face.

They'd stayed as close as two people could a few hundred miles apart, but when he'd called two months ago, excitement laced through his words, it had taken a moment to understand him and then Elizabeth couldn't believe her ears. There was an opening at Port Charles's only elementary school for a Kindergarten teacher.

It was fate.

But when an attractive, cocky man greeted her at the airport, instead of the geeky adventurous friend of her past, Elizabeth knew there would be a few changes she was going to have to face. Emily Quartermain was just one of them.

"Are we about done?" Checking his watch, Lucky sat down on one of the elf sized tables. "I told my Dad I'd drop by the bar before meeting Emily later for dinner."

A knock at the door interrupted her reply. Debra McGee, a pretty and energetic woman and South Side's newest principal, stood in the entrance her mouth hanging in awe. "Did you . . . ?" Her blond brows crunched together, as her sharp eye swept across the room. "Oh this is . . ."

Watching as the woman who hired her looked around the room speechless, her stomach dropped through the floor. Damn it, she knew the decorations were over the top. Mrs. Kennedy, the other Kindergarten teacher, had said so just the other day while looking down her nose in a disgusted sort of way.

"Too much?" Waiting, her breath caught in her chest, Elizabeth looked to Lucky for support. Instead he was swaying back and forth on the balls of his feet, looking extremely pleased.

"Elizabeth I have never seen anything like it before." Walking into the room, Debra turned in a circle.

"I - I can cut back some. Make it not so busy." Twisting her hands together, eager to please, Elizabeth was already making a mental note of what had to go.

"Don't you dare!" Spinning back around, Debra's cheeks were flushed. "This room is perfect. I'm just shocked. Never in all my years have I seen such an amazing room. Where did you get all the decorations?"

"She made them." Sounding proud, Lucky brushed off Elizabeth's pleading look to shut up. "Elizabeth's a wonderful artist."

This time it took Debra a few moments to put a coherent sentence together. "I can't believe - Had I known you could create stuff like this I might have begged you to take over the Art teacher position."

Frowning, Elizabeth said. "I thought Mr. Hamilton was the Art teacher."

"Just a small technicality." Debra joked. "I feel like I walked into a Fairy Tale book. There's Tinker Bell, and Alice in Wonderland. You've got Harry Potter. The kids are going to love this."

Letting out a sigh of relief, Elizabeth allowed herself to relax. "Thank you."

"No thank you. The Superintendent had wanted me to hire one of his nieces, but I hired you instead. Just seeing how much time and passion you've put into your room - I know you're not going to let me down."

That was going to wonders for her nerves.

"But I didn't come here to make you more nervous than you already looked." Holding out a piece of paper, Elizabeth looked at it uncertainly before taking it. "There's an addition to your class roster."

"New to town?" Reading the name, Elizabeth heard Debra's dry laugh.

"I keep forgetting you're new to town." Sighing, the other woman shook her head. "Michael Morgan was supposed to be in Mrs. Kennedy's classroom. But she has issues with his father."

"That's not Michael's fault." Feeling sorry the boy she didn't even know, Elizabeth knew the other teacher was an old fuddy duddy.

"No, it's not. But I either put him in here with you, or listen to her complaints the rest of the school year." Looking relieved, Debra smiled brightly. "Thank you for your flexibility."

"It's really no big deal." Reading the piece of paper, Elizabeth heard Debra say goodbye to her and Lucky. "What a witch."

"Debra?" Car keys in hand, Lucky looked puzzled at her outburst.

"No. Mrs. Kennedy." Walking to her desk, she dropped the piece of paper on top of the pile of other papers she needed to sort through later. "Taking her problems, she has for that boys father out on him. It's not right."

Pausing, Lucky studied the angry expression on Elizabeth's face and contemplated telling her why the other teacher might be a little weary. That Michael's father was Jason Morgan, partner of Sonny Corinthos. Alleged Mob boss. Or that his father, Luke Spencer, was known to go in on 'investments' with the two. No. He'd let Elizabeth figure out Port Charles's little community by herself. Let her come up with her own judgements.

"Well he's better off in your class." Forcing a smile on his face, Lucky headed for the door. "You're a lot better looking than old Dragon Breath Kennedy."

"Hold it!" His voice bounced off the walls, making the other men in the room snap their mouths shut. His head was throbbing from the headache that refused to go away. Payroll still had to be audited, and the noon shipment was late . . . by five hours. Now he had Johnny, Max and Francis arguing on the top of their lungs in his shoe box sized office. "Just one of you talk."

"They just hauled Raul in." Max swiped at the beads of sweat at his brow. "We were just standing there and next thing you know Taggert and his little pals had him on the ground and slapped cuffs on him."

"Why?" Rubbing at his temples, Jason Morgan tried to swallow the anger that was ready to boil over.

"Drugs." Francis spit the word out, his face twisted in disgust.

"Raul?" No, this wasn't right. Grabbing the bottle of Motrin from his desk drawer, he shook four into his large palm before swallowing them dry. "What proof did they have?"

"It doesn't really matter." This time Johnny spoke. His face dark with rage. "Someone shot him on the steps of the PCPD."

Great. Just fucking fantastic. This wasn't what they needed now . . . if ever. Raul was the son of a business associate. He'd been hired to strengthen relations. Killing someone's only child didn't create long-lasting relationships.

"You guys knew him better than I did." Leaning back and eyeing each of his men, Jason could see they were wanting retribution. "Was he dealing?"

"Absolutely not." Each man shook his head, eyes blazing.

"Any word on the streets?" The three men paused for a moment before looking at one another. "Well?"

"Vincent Marino." Max looked uncomfortable as he avoided Jason's glare.

Jason's lips quirked. "Marino. Your fucking joking right?"

"There's been talk that he's back. That he's planning on taking over." Leaning against the closed door, Francis shrugged. "But like I said, it's talk. Marino has never been an issue. We never thought it was an issue."

Just like Francis, Jason wouldn't have though Marino much of a threat either. In fact had anyone come to him with this information a few days ago he would've chewed their head off for wasting his time. Last he heard, Marino was down in Florida licking his wounds from the last time he'd tried taking him and Sonny on.

"I need one of you to go down to Miami. I want to know what little Marino's up to. See if he has any contacts down there you can buy off. If you have to kill someone, make sure there isn't a trail of bread crumbs back here."

"I'll go." Max offered.

Nodding his head, Jason sighed. "I need to fill Sonny in."

"Ah, Morgan?" Reaching into his jacket pocket, Johnny pulled out an envelope. "There's just one more thing." Hesitant, Johnny handed his boss the thick package. "There's a change in Michael's teacher this year."

"Why?" His brow knotted, Jason glared at the envelope in his hand.

"Well, it seems Mrs. Kennedy didn't feel . . . comfortable with him in her class." A blush crept up the other man's neck as Jason shifted his attention from the envelope to the guard. "I got a background check and other information on the new teacher."

Waiting, the three men watched as Jason slowly pried the object open and took out the pages. A picture fell out onto the desk. "What is she? Sixteen?" His frown increased as he looked from her cheerful, smiling face to the words on the page in front of him. "She just freaking graduated."

"Top in her class." Francis offered.

"Great." His tone dry. Jason scanned the rest of the pages. "She has no experience."

Watching his boss's facial expressions, Francis tried to smooth over Morgan's parental stress. "She's good friends with the Spencer's. I talked to Luke this morning. He said she's a natural. In fact, he demanded that Lulu be placed in her class."

Looking down at the picture again. Jason grumbled under his breath. "She looks so young."

"She'll be more energetic." Johnny helped.

"She's a lot prettier than the other one." Max said, earning him a few irritated glares. "What? You gonna tell me you don't find her attractive?"

"Jason it's gonna be fine." Giving Max a look, telling him to stay quiet, Francis went on. "All parents getting a little . . . stressed on the first day of school. You can't control everything Jason. And this is one of the things you have to step back from."

"Wanna bet." Raising a brow in challenge, Jason looked at the pages again.

"Fine, you can if you wanted. You have the resources, the money. But she's a Kindergarten teacher. Not a multimillion dollar deal."

"Are you saying Michael isn't as important?" A smirk covered his lips. Jason knew what Francis was trying to say, but he didn't like having his overprotectiveness pointed out.

"Get off it. You know what I mean."

"Fine. I'll give her a chance." Shoving the picture and paperwork back in the envelope without another thought, Jason dropped it in the bottom drawer. "Max make the arraignments. You two," Looking over at Johnny and Francis. "I want the two of you to keep your ears open. There's something going on and I don't feel like being the last to know."


	2. two

"Here's to the first day of school and a thirteen-year sentence for the little tykes on Monday." Holding his drink up the in air, Luke Spencer smiled warmly at his son and the female sitting on a barstool across from him. "God bless their poor little souls."

Laughing at Luke's theatrics, Elizabeth tapped her shot glass to his and swallowed the burning liquid. Never having been much of a drinker, Elizabeth was humiliated when she ended up leaning over the bar gasping for breath.

"We'll make a wild woman out of you yet Webber." Refilling her empty shooter, Luke frowned when Lucky moved it out of Elizabeth's reach. "Come on Cowboy. You're being a stick in the mud."

"You're not the one who's going to be holding her hair back later on." Father and Son eyed each other until Luke shrugged.

"He's just trying to get me sloppy drunk so he can beat me in pool." Luke's offended expression had her flashing him an amused grin. "I was taught by the best you know."

Making a face, Luke said. "Laura taught you."

With a mischievous grin, Elizabeth wiggled her brows. "I know. Her lessons were handy during those tight spots in college."

"You know sweetheart. You're a walking conundrum. Half the time your nose is stuck in some book and your head in the clouds. Then there's this wild and crazy girl, who drinks and plays pool." Puffing on his cigar, Luke stood silently and contemplated the young woman. "I like that."

"Well that second personality is your son's fault." Feeling lighthearted and extremely at ease with the world, Elizabeth nudged Lucky in the ribs and snagged her shot glace while he nursed his wounds. "Before I met him, I was a perfect Angel."

"Try a perfect bore." Dodging her pointy little elbow before it made contact again, Lucky nearly ended up unseating himself. "Face it you weren't nearly the Brat you are now."

"See the abuse I have to put up with?" Sticking out her lower lip, Elizabeth sighed.

Sipping from his beer, Lucky groaned at her attempt to pout. "You want to hear about abuse?" Looking to his Dad for support, Lucky pointed his beer bottle in Elizabeth's direction. "She's used me as slave labor for the last month. First with that wreck of a house she now calls home. Then with her classroom. I have blisters on my hands."

"You wouldn't have to worry about blisters if you didn't sell out and take the cushy office job." Sneering into his glass, Luke didn't see the look Elizabeth and Lucky shared. It was a look of knowing what was to come next. "Working for ELQ like some little lap dog. Pushing papers and sniffing whiteout. It's a tragedy I tell you."

"Knock it off." Knowing this spiel, the Spencer working for the Man and wearing the white mans noose, Lucky grabbed a handful of stale bar nuts and prepared himself.

"My only son. My dream of him following in my shoes has been ripped at the seems. He has a respectable job, a respectable girlfriend. If it wasn't for his help in my side business, I'd disown him. Now I must ensure my little Lulu isn't ruined by his influence."

"Poor baby." Looking down at the shot glass she held in her right hand, Elizabeth wondered how it got filled by itself. "I must be a real let down then."

Fiddling with stereo system and cursing the CD player, Luke looked over his shoulder. "You? Are you kidding? I was dreading the prospect of you becoming a librarian or something your Grandmother saw as acceptable. You know, like a bingo caller or a nun in some hole in the wall town, in No Where USA. Now I get to keep an eye on you and make sure you don't turn out like that old prune."

It was no secret how Luke felt about Audrey Hardy. Having been forced to endure her sharp tongue a time or two in the past. But who could blame the poor woman for being just a tad bitter. Having been left the responsibility of raising three Grandchildren after her Son's death. Children who were born from a marriage she hadn't approved of, to say the least. She wasn't cruel or abusive. She was just from another time a different era.

When Elizabeth had made the mistake of sharing the exciting news of her new job, Audrey had sucked the excitement of her new adventure like a Hoover leaving her uncertain and uneasy. Audrey judged Port Charles to be too far away. Saying that perhaps a more safe approach should be taken by taking a job at one of the local schools. Until, of course, a suitable match was found. Which would mean settling down and popping out a few babies, while making sure the house was clean and her husband's collars were properly starched.

Elizabeth wished she could've found a way of making her Grandmother understand that she didn't want to settle for comfortable and secure. As for finding herself a 'suitable match', how Fred Flintstone of her. Babies? Absolutely. Someday. But only when she found the right man. And she wasn't in any hurry.

After running two lights on the way back from her spiffy meeting with her Grandmother, Elizabeth had treated herself to a pint of Ben and Jerry's Chubby Hubby and called Lucky in a panic attack. It'd taken him most of the night to talk her from the ledge. And she loved him for it.

Luke's small nightclub started to fill. The low buzz from just an hour ago, was now a rowdy roar. Each time the volume was turned up, the patrons would oblige and talk a little louder. Barks of laughter occasionally could be heard over the current song playing and the sound of pool balls crashing against one another.

People called out to Luke on their way past the bar to the pool tables and dance floor. Once in awhile Luke and Lucky would introduce her to someone, to the point where the faces and names were blurring. Or it could be the shots and beer that were making it seem this way.

"Cowboy." Luke straightened up, his eyes on two men who'd entered the bar. "Why don't you take Tinker Bell here and get your butt beat in a few rounds of pool?"

Turning in his stool to look over at the tables. Lucky shook his head. "The tables are being used."

"Then go dance or something." With a slight movement of his head in the direction of the approaching men, his son picked up the gesture and looked.

Sonny Corinthos and Jason Morgan stood just inside the dimly lit bar, scanning the room before looking in the direction of the bar. Even if their body language didn't reflect something was up, the grim expressions did. Well at least or Sonny it did. Jason was known for his dark stare. "Yeah, Elizabeth how about I show you all the smooth moves I learned since our Sophomore year."

Setting the bottle she'd been nursing on the pitted bar top, Elizabeth looked at him skeptically. Images of Lucky at the Spring formal invaded her mind. "You've learned something other than that Chicken Dance thing you used to do?"

Snorting his drink out of his nose, Luke grabbed a wad of napkins to clean up the mess as he sputtered out a laugh. Earning him a warm bubbling laugh from Elizabeth and an injured look from his son.

"You okay there Luke?" Someone questioned from behind, making Elizabeth jump.

"Yeah." Coughing once more, Luke straightened up. "Just had an ugly flash back. Some things in life are better forgotten."

"Elizabeth, why don't we go see if a table opened up?" Pulling on her sleeve, Lucky looked from Sonny to Jason and could feel the tension seeping from them. He knew his father was trying to get rid of them, and at the moment he was happy to oblige. "I also feel compelled to prove I have better moves than I did when I was sixteen."

"You two wild kids go do that." Luke nodded. "When I'm done here we'll get Claude to close down and we'll treat Elizabeth to a bowl of chili at Kelly's."

Knowing there was some silent conversation going on between Lucky and Luke. Elizabeth didn't feel like an outsider. She'd lived through several of these meaningless exchanges. She'd learn early on not to ask. Most of the time the explanations were in Spencer talk, a language that only gave her a pounding headache.

Scooting off her stool, the room made an unforgiving lurch and she fought to keep from landing on her face. She'd known better than to wear something with such a high heal. Reaching out blindly her hand made contact with something solid before a pair of hands wrapped around her waist, steadying her.

They weren't just normal hands. They were large, warm male hands that were attached to tan muscular arms. Sucking in a deep breath, Elizabeth looked up at the lucky man who owned them, finding herself momentarily stunned by piercing blue eyes. That didn't look all that friendly.

"That's it Tink." Luke grunted. "You're cut off for the night."

Mortified, Elizabeth felt her face burn her eyes darted from Lucky, back at Luke. "I'm not drunk. It's these new boots." Oh yeah, that didn't sound lame. Perhaps she should sell tickets for this event. Because if she didn't know better, this was going to turn out to be one of those embarrassing moments she was going to cringe over in years to come.

"Its okay sweetheart." Winking at her, Luke was walking from around the bar. "It's not like I haven't seen you drunk before."

"You haven't." Sure she was able to walk without causing permanent damage to herself or other's, Elizabeth stepped back from the stranger's hold on her. Feeling his steady stare burning holes into the back of her head, she wished he'd find something else to look at. The sensation of being scrutinized was not one of her favorites.

"Apparently you've chosen to block out the time you yakked on my dog Butch."

Oh dear lord.

"Lucky, pool is sounding wonderful." Turning in the direction of the tables so she could dodge any further humiliation, Elizabeth found the stranger still looking down at her. His eyes roaming from the top of her head down to the tips of her brand spanking new boots. When he looked up again, he gave what she called a disinterested snort before completely dismissing her.

Apparently stuck up pricks didn't reside exclusively in Colorado. They resided here as well.

"Sonny. Jason." Luke said. "This adorable hissing kitten is a long time family friend, Elizabeth Webber. Elizabeth these two men are beneath you and I don't want you associating with them in any kind of capacity. If you see them at any time, I want you to turn around and walk the other way."

Already passed insulted by the rude giant, Elizabeth dared a look at the other man. He seemed more friendly, but from where she was standing, Elizabeth doubted she'd ever willingly speak to either man. "Nice to meet you . . . both."

This time she returned the favor and openly examined Jason before making a face of indifference. Sure he was mouth watering, and would probably star in many hot dreams in the future. But just like most good looking men she'd encountered, he was probably an ass.

"Now that we have the pleasantries out of the way, why don't we adjourn to my office." Sweeping his arm in the direction of the closet sized room he considered his office. Luke gave a dry chuckle. "Unless you guys came for one of those fro-fro drinks with the umbrellas."

Following Sonny and Luke to the office in the back of the bar, Jason wondered what it would take to get Michael moved back into the other Kindergarten class. He didn't know how he felt seeing the woman who was responsible for his son's education buzzed at the local bar.

"So gentleman - and I use that term loosely - what brings you to my little corner of the world." Closing the door behind him, Luke's smile vanished. "On a Saturday night, when the bar is packed and every nosy resident in this backwater town could link us together."

"Max is missing." Not seeing any reason to waste time, Sonny took a seat and looked up at Luke's frozen expression.

"Are you sure?" Moving around his desk so he could mull this over sitting down, Luke looked from Sonny to Jason, then back again. "Maybe he forgot how to use a phone?"

"He left yesterday afternoon." Folding his arms over his chest. Jason ignored Luke's insult. He'd known the older man long enough to know his obnoxious comments were only to hide what he was really feeling. "I booked him a flight out of Boston for Miami."

"First class or coach." Knowing his comment was less crude and more callouses, Luke motioned with his head for Jason to continue.

"He never got there."

Rubbing the back of his neck, Luke sat forward, any sign of amusement left his face. "What aren't you telling me?"

"Vincent Marino might be back in town." Sonny snarled.

"Whoa!" Holding up his hands and laughing again, Luke looked at both men like they'd grown a third eye. "That remedial, special ed freak we scared the crap out of? The guy who tripped over his shoelaces trying to run away from Tonto over there." Nodding at Jason, who was standing with his arms crossed over his chest, Luke snorted. "Max probably found some hot skirt and is at this very moment, having wild monkey sex."

"Luke." He'd told Sonny talking to Luke would be pointless. He had to give up his weekly Saturday with Michael, and now his five-year-old son was severely pissed at him. The last he'd seen of his son, was him scowling up at him before stomping up the steps. "Raul Perez was shot on the steps of the PCPD."

"I heard about that." Again some of the amusement vanished from his eyes. "Heard he was being hauled in for dealing."

"He was framed."

"Are you sure?" Sitting back, Luke frowned. "You two know how I feel about drugs. They have no place in this town, or any other. But I can only manipulate one community at a time."

"There was no proof of drugs. Raul wasn't dealing." Jason snapped.

"So you two think Vinny is behind all this." Looking unsure, Luke looked disturbed. "Fine. We'll go with it. So what do we do?"

"We just need you to keep your eye open for anything out of place. New faces. Things that don't make sense." Sitting back and clasping his hands in his lap, Sonny looked Luke in the eye. "Benny's going over the books right now, making sure everything's in order incase someone tries to poke their nose in our business. I suggest you straighten up anything that may be . . . out of order."

"Anything else?" Luke asked.

"Yeah. Keep an eye on your family until we know what's going on."


	3. three

She wasn't going to be sick. Elizabeth absolutely refused to throw up on the first day of school. Instead, she was going to stand here, in the middle of her room staring at herself in the mirror, dissecting her outfits. Truth be told, it did wonders for her nerves. Instead of feeling nauseous, ready to blow chunks, she was making herself a little more insane with each outfit change. In an hour and a half her students were going to be taught by a mad woman.

Turning one way, then the other in front of her full length mirror, Elizabeth scrutinized her reflection with an eye of an eagle. The light purple wrap skirt and matching blouse weren't exactly her style, but she seriously doubted the parents or the faculty would appreciate her dressed in a pair of faded jeans and cotton top. So, with the little money she had left after buying her cottage, she'd invested in a few outfits she deemed teacher worthy.

"Well this is it." Blowing out a breath, Elizabeth tried to ignore the queasiness that washed over her again. Luckily the sound of the screen door in the front of the house slamming shut made her momentarily forget her nervousness.

"Elizabeth? You ready?" Lucky called out from downstairs.

"In my room." She answered back and Lucky's heavy footsteps could be heard climbing the stairs and walking down the hall, until he reached her bedroom in the back.

Dressed in a sharp looking Armani and looking rather handsome, Lucky leaned against the doorframe and grinned boyishly at her. "Oh don't you look all schoolmarmish. Maybe you should consider pulling your hair back in one of those buns our ninth grade Algebra teacher used to wear."

"Ms. Kline? You always made jokes about her hair." Making a face at him, Elizabeth said. "And what's wrong with my outfit?"

"You made a few comments yourself. And honestly, there's nothing wrong with what you're wearing." Wiggling his eyebrows at her, he caught the time on her bedside clock. "We need to get going. Mom's already gone through a roll of film and is getting frantic because we're not there to see Lulu off on her first day of school."

"You do realize it's a little weird seeing off Lulu at the bus stop only to be the one to greet her when she gets off." Grabbing a light jacket and her purse, Elizabeth checked the items off on the mental list in her head.

"I think it's a little weird that my best friend is going to be my kid sister's teacher." Shoving his hands into his pockets, Lucky knew it would be a good five minutes before she was ready to leave.

Pausing her mind for a moment, Elizabeth turned to him. "What if I'm a crappy teacher?"

"That's an impossibility." He'd been waiting for this to happen. The pre-school meltdown. Lucky just wished she wouldn't have waited until the first day of school for it to happen. But no matter how he prodded or pushed for her to voice the concerns she'd been keeping bottled up inside. "Elizabeth, your patient and caring. Plus, you have this strange connection with kids that age. It's like you're able to use your Jedi mind tricks on them."

"What if the Force isn't with me? What if I really suck and ruin my student's futures?" That icky sick feeling was coming back. Please dear lord, be kind and skip over the red splotchy hives.

"Well then they'll need several years of therapy, where they'll blame you for everything. Of course you'll be fired and the bank will Foreclose on your new home here. Leaving you and that freaky cat of yours homeless."

"I can't believe I put up with you." Brushing past him, Elizabeth heard him follow her down the stairs. "And my cat isn't freaky."

"You named him after that cat in Pet Cemetery."

"I did not. I liked the name Church, that's all." Elizabeth's tone increased as she defended her cat. Poor baby. "

"No, he looked like the cat from the movie. After he died and climbed out from his grave. There was no other name for that cat." Lucky mocked, laughing as Elizabeth threw him a nasty little look over her shoulder. He knew how to push her buttons, just like any brother would. And if she wanted to be ticked off at him, good. At least she wasn't on the verge of a nervous breakdown.

"Em, wanted me to ask you if you were free Wednesday night." Changing the subject again, Lucky waited as she poured food into the cat's bowl, then grabbed her lunch off the counter.

"Yeah, why." Judging by her tone she was still a little irked, but Lucky knew by the time the screen door slammed behind them she'd get over it.

"She wanted you to have dinner with us . . ."

"Please don't tell me you two are already trying to set me up." Rolling her eyes, Elizabeth took in his puppy dog eyes and completely forgot her irritation. "Oh God you are. I appreciate it, really I do." Standing in front of him now, Elizabeth looked up at him. "But I'm happy the way I am."

Frowning, Lucky played with his keys. "I didn't say you weren't happy. I just . . ."

"Want me to be as happy as you and Emily are?" And they were. She'd seen it on their faces. They both had that special shine. That glow people had when they were in a heathy relationship. "Someday I will be. When I meet the right guy. But I'm not in any hurry."

"Fine." Not sounding overly convinced, or happy about her words. Lucky shrugged his shoulders in a casual way, making it seem like it wasn't a big deal either way.

"You two already had someone lined up." More of a statement than a question, Elizabeth groaned when he didn't make eye contact. "You already asked he first didn't you?"

"Emily did, because she's trying hard to be your friend." No, Elizabeth wanted to correct him. Emily was doing it because she was having a difficult time understanding how a female and male could have a thirteen-year friendship that never resulted in a romantic fling.

"Fine." Letting out a sigh of defeat, Elizabeth knew it was either endure one crummy night. Or have Emily constantly wondering if she'd moved from Colorado to win Lucky from her. "But promise me. No more blind dates."

Lucky's boyish smile lit up his face. "You won't regret it." The muffled sound of his cell phone came from somewhere in his jacket, and Lucky looked at the watch on his wrist. "That'll be Mom again. Better get your butt in gear, cause she'll be on a rampage if we take much longer."

Opening the door, Jason smiled down at the woman standing on the other side. "Emily." Giving her a quick squeeze Jason stepped back to let her in. As always she was impeccably dressed but she'd been trained from birth to be nothing less. Though there was a time seven years ago when she'd tried her best to buck the system. There were times he really missed that girl.

"Where's the big boy?" Emily's doe like eyes eagerly scanned the livingroom of Jason's penthouse, wishing for the thousandth time her older brother would do something with the place. It was bare. Empty, except for the essential piece of furniture, or a picture here or there she'd put up herself. Other than that, no one could tell that a single father and a five-year-old lived here. The only frivolous thing Jason owned, was the pool table he had in lieu of a dinning room table.

Almost hearing Emily's mentally nagging from across the room, Jason rolled his eyes and leaned a hip against the desk he'd been going over paperwork at since five. She never changed. Though her intentions were always good, Emily had this way of putting her nose into people's lives and turning them upside down. Years ago she'd just been a pest. Now, as a woman, she was deadly.

"Michael's upstairs getting dressed."

"I bet he's excited for his first day of school." Emily watched as her brother shrugged his broad shoulders in that nonchalant way of his. "And how about you? Are you excited about his first day?"

"It's school." His face turned concerned. "I think Michael's excited. I'm having some doubts about Michael's teacher."

"What's wrong with Mrs. Kennedy?" Emily asked. "I thought you were okay with her."

Jason's face darkened. "He's not in her classroom anymore. He was moved over to the new teacher's class." He couldn't seem to keep from frowning at the memory of his little encounter with Miss. Webber. She wasn't quiet the little innocent her picture in his office portrayed her as.

The woman who'd stumbled into him at Luke's, definitely wasn't the fresh off the farm girl he'd pictured. His entire assumption had been blown out the window when he'd heard that throaty laugh.

"So he's in Elizabeth's room now?" Emily's expression turned thoughtful.

"You know her?"

"She's a friend of Lucky's." He did, vaguely. Which explained why she was sitting with him at Luke's the other night. "I told you his friend from Colorado was moving here."

"What is she like?" He could trust Emily's opinion.

"Elizabeth's nice. I like her." Blushing under her brother's steady gaze, Emily ducked her head.

"But?" Pushing the subject, Jason waited as Emily looked at anything but him.

"It's nothing really. She's just so . . . Pretty and funny and creative. Did I say she's pretty?" Walking over to the pool table, Emily played with the pool balls instead of looking Jason in the eye. There were times when it seemed he was able to seeing things in a persons eyes, they wanted to keep hidden.

But Jason didn't need to look in his sister's eyes to know what was going on inside her head. "You think Lucky will leave you for her?"

"What?" That got her attention. "No. Well not really." The truth sometimes sucked. "And this morning isn't about me and Lucky - We're doing wonderfully, thank you for asking - Its Michael's first day of school." Rummaging through the over sized bag draped over her shoulder, she pulled out her digital camera. "I want pictures of this happy day. Lots of them."

Closing his eyes as if in pain, Jason jerked back when she hit him in the chest. "You'll appreciate this someday. If it weren't for me, you wouldn't have half the pictures you do."

"I take pictures." Looking insulted, Jason crossed his arms over his chest.

"Sure you do. You keep them in the envelopes, never to be seen again. I, on the other hand, put them in nice little photo albums." He liked the way her eyes sparkled when she teased him.

"You also give the copies to the Quartermains." He snorted. The sound of small feet on the stairs had the siblings stop their banter, as they both looked up at the very unhappy five year old.

"Don't you look handsome?" Snapping a few pictures, Emily swallowed a laugh as Michael gave her a Jason like look. The 'I'll tolerate this only cause I love you' look.

"Do I have to wear these shoes?" As soon as his aunt was done snapping, Michael turned to his father. "There stupid."

"We already talked about this Michael." Over and over again. Usually Jason didn't care what Michael wore. As long as it fit him and was clean. But school had mailed a letter, asking the parents not to buy any black soled shoes because they made scuff marks on the floors. So, because the janitor was lazy and didn't want his over polished floors messed up, Michael had to wear new tennis shoes instead of his favorite boots.

"I hate them." Grumbling under his breath, Michael shuffled over to the couch so he could pout more comfortably.

"Michael -." The ringing of the phone interrupted Jason, and he eyed the obtrusive object grimly.

"Morgan."

"Hey Jase we gotta a problem." Johnny's voice was hard to hear. Sounding like he was talking in a tin can.

Turning his back on Emily and Michael, Jason pinched the bridge of his nose. "Is it Max?"

"Nah. We still don't have anything on him." The phone seemed to fade out, and Jason thought he'd lost the call. " . . . by the warehouse -."

"Say that again." Placing a hand over his free ear, Jason concentrated on the voice. "There was a body found by the warehouse. Cops are crawling all over the place."

"Do we know who it was?" Censoring his words, Jason knew Michael was probably hanging onto every word.

"Nah - Crap here comes Taggert."

"You know the drill. Don't say anything. Sonny and I will be there in a minute." Stress lines marred his features, making Jason look older than his twenty-eight years. Blowing out a deep breath, he tried to block out the disappointment he was feeling.

This was Michael's first day and a small piece of him really wanted the two of them to have a normal time of it. Where he walked his son into his very first classroom. But like so many firsts, he was being called away.

"You have to go, don't you." No matter how she tried, Emily couldn't erase the displeasure from her face. She might be one of the few who accepted him for who he was and his choice of life, but that didn't mean she liked all of it.

"Could you . . ." Looking down at Michael's withdrawn expression. Jason hated himself for having to do this. "If you're not doing anything."

Reading her brother's thoughts, Emily put on a brave smile and sat down next to her nephew. "I'd love to take Michael to his first day of school."

Knowing time wasn't on his side, Jason hurried over and kneeled in front of Michael. "Michael I have to go."

Trying hard to the little man his father and Uncle Sonny always said he was, Michael sucked in his lower lip and nodded.

"I'll pick you up. And you can show me your classroom then."

Lifting his head up, Michael studied his father. "You promise?"

Shifting uncomfortably, Jason wished he could. But there was one thing he'd vowed to himself and to his son five years ago, when he'd first held Michael. There wouldn't be any empty promises. "No. You know I can't. But I will try hard."

Smiling numbly as Alexis Lansing ticked off a list of her daughter's allergies, Elizabeth watched Luke from the corner of her eye mimicking the over protective mother. She'd been going on like this for the last five minutes. In that time four of her other students had been dropped off and she hadn't been able to say a word to them.

"Oh, and she needs to take these." Reaching into her purse and pulling out a clear bag filled with pill bottles, Elizabeth's eyes nearly popped out. Dear lord. The woman had problems. "I have a list of times -."

"Mrs. Davis." Stopping her before she got to the noon time dosage, Elizabeth tried to give the mother a patient smile. "Mrs. Normandy is the school nurse. She takes care of the medication."

"Nurse?" Alexis's eyes lit up and Elizabeth silently apologized to the sweet lady who'd baked fresh cinnamon buns for the staff that morning.

Kissing her daughter on the head and telling her wash her hands at least every hour, Alexis Davis gave Luke a nod of acknowledgment on her way out of the classroom.

"That woman's wound tighter than a Chiwawa on crack." With a large heave of his shoulder, Luke brushed off any further thought of the stressed out mother. "Now about Lulu."

"Luke." Narrowing her eyes in warning, Elizabeth took hold of his elbow and started to pull him out of the room. "We already went through this. You can't bribe me to give her the top grades in the class."

"But."

"No buts." Getting him into the hallway, Elizabeth looked at him with affection. "Thank you for wanting to be here to hold my hand. But I have to do this on my own."

"Pfft. This has nothing to do with you." Waiving her off, Luke couldn't hide the blush creeping up his neck. "Or did you forget this is Lulu's day too?"

"She doesn't even know you're still here. The second she saw the dress up clothes you became an after thought." Looking into the classroom to where the little girl was currently playing, Elizabeth turned her attention back to the man who'd been like a father to her.

"Elizabeth. Luke." Pulling her eyes away from Luke, Elizabeth found Emily a few feet away. A little boy with a head full of thick red hair, held onto Lucky's girlfriend's hand like a life line. While trying to look brave.

"Who do you have there?" Crouching down in front of the little boy, Elizabeth held out her hand. "My name is Miss Webber." She was surprised when instead of him answering her, he gave her a look that eerily reminded her of the look she'd been given Saturday night. She'd been measured and failed miserably.

"Do I have to stay here?"

Emily looked apologetic. "This is my nephew Michael. His Father had something come up this morning."

For some reason, Luke seemed extremely interested in this. Making Elizabeth feel like there was something she was missing. "Do you know where he went?"

"He didn't say." Shaking her head, Emily looked down at Michael before looking back again. "But whatever it was it had to be important."

This time Elizabeth knew there was something going on and she'd be a liar to say she wasn't just a little interested.

"Gotcha." Suddenly anxious to leave, Luke leaned in and gave her a kiss on the forehead. "You'll be great. Don't sweat the small stuff and make sure Lulu stays away from that Lansing kid. She's weird." Waiving to the others, Luke was gone in a flash.

"Well." Turning back to Emily and her nephew, Elizabeth didn't know what to say. "Why don't we . . ." Pointing behind her to the classroom, she was relieved when Emily nodded and followed. "Michael, I have a cubby for you." Leading them to the cubbies, Elizabeth watched as Michael placed his lunch inside.

"Why don't you go play with Lulu." Emily suggested.

Making a face, Michael looked over to where the little girl was playing. "She's a girl."

"She also beat you on the swings last week." Emily reminded her nephew before giving him a nudge. When he was far enough away, she spoke. "My brother should be here to pick him up today."

Both girls looked at one another tentatively, almost afraid they'd say something wrong to the other.

"Miss Webber." Alexis Davis voice made Elizabeth grimace and Emily laugh.

"Good luck." Looking like she really meant it, Emily waived and went over to say her goodbyes to Michael.

Taking a deep breath, Elizabeth turned. If she could handle the irrational, unhinged parents, the kids should be a snap.

Johnny wasn't kidding. The block surrounding the warehouse was infested with the hardworking officers of the law. Or, as he fondly thought of them, overpaid pricks who couldn't find their balls with a magnifying glass.

It's not that he had anything against police officers. He had a few on payroll. Jason disliked hypocrites. Take Taggert. The man lived his life to bust his hump. Always preaching the 'honest' life. Apparently the honest life included picking up an occasional prostitute and knocking her around for good measure.

Glancing around, he found Johnny motioning to him and he skirted around a group of Port Charles's finest. Keeping his head down, Jason made it to where Francis and Johnny were standing.

"Any word?"

"You ain't gonna like it." Removing the toothpick from his mouth, Johnny tossed it on the ground. "I shouldn't have quit smoking."

Francis snorted. "You quit two years ago."

"Whatever."

"I didn't miss dropping Michael off for this." Jason snapped.

"It was some rich kid." Johnny muttered.

"How old?" Jason looked from one man to the other. Both looked tired and uneasy.

"Sixteen."

It took a moment for Francis's words to sink in. Turning around Jason sucked in a few deep breaths. In his world death wasn't a stranger. But when children were dragged in . . . Everyone had their line.

Turning back, Jason put his hands on his hips. "How?"

"They're saying it was a bad drug deal."

"Fuck." With a dry, humorless laugh, Jason shook his head. "Does Sonny know?"

"Yeah. Taggert took him to breakfast at the station." Francis said.

Checking his watch, Jason knew he'd never make it to the school by one to pick Michael up. This was turning out to be one crappy day. Maybe he could take him out for dinner to celebrate his first day of school.

Swinging his head toward the crime scene, Jason felt pitied the boys parents. Here he was making plans for him and Michael. When they'd soon be having to say goodbye to theirs.

"Make sure the family is taken care of." Without another look, Jason strode off knowing it was going to be one hell of a day.


	4. four

Tugging hard on the vine, Elizabeth gritted her teeth and dug in her heels and gave one more try. Standing up she snarled at the overgrown shrubs that were taking over the yard. Blowing at a stray piece of hair which refused to stay in her ponytail, Elizabeth looked at the minimal amount of headway she'd actually made.

Zip. Nada. None.

She'd been meaning to attack the yard for the last couple of weeks. Each time she tried to set aside some time, something always got in the way. But, after her first disastrous week of teaching, Elizabeth needed hard labor to help clear her mind. So far she'd managed to get a few blisters and a tear in the knee of her jeans. The overgrown weeds and shrubs were winning and if she wasn't mistaken, were gaining ground.

To be fair, it wasn't the teaching part that had been devastating. It was the parents who turned her week into a living nightmare. Mostly, it was Alexis Lansing and her never-ending gripe session. The woman was insane. If she were in the office any more than she was now, the school district would need to start cutting the woman a check.

But it wasn't just Mrs. Lansing. It was the other parents too. Who wanted their children transferred to Mrs. Kennedy's classroom for absolutely no reason at all. It didn't bode well on her already plummeting lack of confidence. The only consolation was Debra's reassurance that neither her nor her teaching abilities were in question, but the mix of students -Which Elizabeth found was made of Mrs. Kennedy's rejects. - were problematic. In other words, it wasn't her, but the hand she'd been dealt.

As if she didn't have enough problems there'd been Wednesday night. Never in her entire life had she been so humiliated. The night was without a doubt a miserable failure. Not that she should be all that shocked. Blind dates typically never fared well. Especially for her.

"Still mad at me?" Turning her head to where Lucky stood, she wondered how she hadn't heard his car approaching. Sneaky little bastard probably parked a mile away. Then low crawled into hostile territory.

"I'm not talking to you." Picking up the garden sheers, Elizabeth saw Lucky gulp from the corner of her eye. She should beat him over the head with them. After the fiasco of the dinner date from hell. . . Almost growling, Elizabeth attacked the vines with a vengence.

"Elizabeth, I said I was sorry. Emily is humiliated and thinks you hate her now." Elizabeth's cheeks were red and he was pretty sure it had nothing to do the damage she'd been doing to the yard's overgrowth.

Knowing she wasn't getting anywhere with all the hacking she was doing, Elizabeth considered her options. She could stay mad at her best friend until she was good and ready to forgive him. Or she could let bygones be bygones and forgive him. There was the third option. She could force him into another day of slave labor so he could work off his stupidity.

"Grab the rake and give me a hand. I'll consider forgiving you."

He didn't waste time as he snagged the abandoned rake near the large oak she'd pointed to and got to work. It only took five minutes of total silence before Elizabeth stopped and turned to where Lucky was.

"His wife showed up Lucky. As in the woman who he promised until death did he part. How in the world could you or Emily think I'd be interested in someone who's already married."

"He's been separated for almost a year now. He signed the divorce papers last week." Lucky muttered. "Gia moved to Manhattan four months ago. Honestly. I think Zander more shocked than we were."

"Was he shocked before, or after his sweet tempered wife dumped a pitcher of ice water in my lap? And you may want to remind them about their pending divorce. Because, if I'm not mistaken, they were making out behind the potted palm in the corner when we left."

Looking down to hide the amusement on his face, Lucky jerked back when she swatted him. "Hey stop that!"

"We were in the middle of a packed restaurant when that screaming banshee humiliated me." Ceasing her attack, Elizabeth spun on her heel and stomped over to where she'd left her bottled water. "Lucky no more blind dates. I mean it."

Holding his hands up in the air, Lucky nodded. "You betcha."

"Fine. I'll forgive you." Grumbling, Elizabeth looked around the yard. "But only if you consent to becoming my slave for the day."

Looking as if he was trying to find a reason to back out, Lucky opened his mouth a few times before admitting to defeat. "So what're you trying to get done here?"

"The impossible." Sighing at the work ahead, Elizabeth thought about throwing in the towel and suggesting they order pizza and watch movies for the rest of the day. "I just want to start with the overgrowth."

Whistling, Lucky looked around. "You sure you don't want to buy a new house? One that's landscaped?"

It was tempting, but she knew once everything was finished the little cottage at the edge of the woods was going to be like out of a picture of some fairy tale. "Let's start in the back. There's a few fallen tree limbs and stuff I can't move by myself."

"I knew you were just using me for my muscles."

"Lucky." Letting her eyes roam from the top if his head down to his scruffy sneakers, Elizabeth gave a snort. "I may be using you for transportation until my car is out of the garage, but you have nothing to worry about when it comes to your body. I'll leave that for Emily."

Rounding the side of the cottage to the back yard, she stopped and looked at the work ahead of them. Where the front yard held some promise, the backside of the house was in a sorry state. The woods lining the back of the house seemed to be creeping into her yard. It was going to be a hard war to win, but she wasn't going to back down now.

"Get me a can of gasoline and a match." Surveying the area, Lucky puffed out his chest and placed his hands on his hips.

"Why?"

"Cause the fastest way to get this crap cleared is by setting fire to it."

"We're not lighting my backyard on fire." But . . . Using her inner eye, Elizabeth tilted her head to the side and started to paint over the chaos, turning it into the enchanted yard she knew was hidden somewhere beneath. She could see a lush green lawn, at dusk, when the lightning bugs came out and blinked invitingly to all the children. There were thick gardens of Hostas and the smell of lilac filled the air. A flagstone patio near the house would be the perfect spot for outdoor meals. But what the yard also needed . . . "A fire pit."

"What?"

"We're going to build a fire pit." With a nod, Elizabeth found the perfect spot in the picture she created in her head. "Over there." Pointing toward the corner of the yard that looked wild and foreboding, Elizabeth had to see what it'd look like cleared.

"Did you just say we were going to build a fire pit?"

"No." Ready to make a dent, Elizabeth shook her head at her bemused friend. "Not today."

Working side by side they cleared away a large chunk of the undergrowth. By noon Elizabeth had told Lucky about her last week, not leaving a thing out. She vented her frustration over the parent's odd behavior. Her amusement with some of her students peculiar habits. But she spent the most time discussing her most perplexing student. Michael Morgan. And his absent father.

"I get a feeling he doesn't like me." Putting her hands on her lower back, Elizabeth leaned back and stretched out the kinks. "And he has no idea who Harry Potter is!"

"Elizabeth, not everyone does." Making a face, Lucky said. "Okay, perhaps everyone but him."

"Did you know Egypt is one of the hottest and sunniest places in the world and only gets about 4 inches of rain a year? Or that Italy is only slightly larger than the state of Arizona?"

Laughing, Lucky shook his head. "Ah, no. Didn't know you were into world trivia."

"I'm not." Brushing her hair out of her face, Elizabeth fanned herself. "Michael told me this. A five-year-old is smarter than I am."

"I doubt that."

"No, really. And you know something else. I've yet to meet his father." Looking at the progress they'd made so far, Elizabeth's eyes stopped on what looked liked a small opening in the bushes.

"Jason? Elizabeth you met him - what is it?" Elizabeth was pulling at a few stubborn vines, before she cried out in triumph.

"Lucky look!" Stepping aside, Elizabeth's grin went from ear to ear. Like the discovery of a trail was better than sliced bread. "I wonder where it leads."

After a sweaty few hours of back breaking work of clearing the yard, Lucky was all for a little adventure. Anything to get Elizabeth to take a break. "There's only one way to find out."

Stepping onto the path, Elizabeth gasped. It was like walking into another world. Everything was so eerily quiet, except for the sounds from the birds calling to one another in the trees. Above a canopy of green leaves kept the sun's baking rays from entering. Keeping the forest cool and peaceful.

"This is perfect." Hurrying forward, the yard work completely forgotten, Elizabeth's imagination kicked into hyper drive. The trail was narrow, as it wound its way deeper into the woods. Occasionally skirting around a large boulder that had the nerve to get in its way.

"Lucky? Do you remember when we were ten and we pretended we were Jedi knights?" The forest brought back memories from a long ago camping trip.

"Yeah." Lucky's lopsided grin widened. "You fell into the river trying to 'save' a group of endangered Ewoks from the Empire."

"Lucky?"

"Yeah?"

"Bite me." Elizabeth looked over her shoulder and smiled.

A group of chattering birds brought her gaze up to the branches well above her head. Unfortunately, at the same time her foot caught on something mid-stride. Throwing her balance off and sending her to the ground. No stranger of crash landings, Elizabeth already had her hands out to brace her fall.

Her palms burned as the brunt of the damage was taken on her left knee and shoulder. For only a brief moment the air was knocked from her lungs. Taking a moment before moving her limbs to assess the damage, Elizabeth couldn't help but wonder when she'd grow out of her 'awkward' stage.

"Are you okay?" Feeling Lucky by her side, Elizabeth opened an eye and looked up. "Am I graceful or what?"

Pushing herself up to a sitting position with Lucky's help, Elizabeth looked down at her injured leg. She'd successfully ripped a hole in the other knee of her jeans, which her bleeding kneecap was sticking from.

"I can't take you anywhere."

"Yeah, well you know . . ." Something caught her eye. "me." Completely forgetting her injuries, Elizabeth crawled over to where something shiny caught her eye. "Hey Lucky did you see -."

Her eyes traveled from the shiny object to the clump of bushes near by. Her mouth opened but no sound came out. Every muscle in her body froze and no matter how she tried she couldn't move back. That went for her eyes. Elizabeth wanted to be able to close them. To block out the nightmare that was staring lifelessly back at her.

Somewhere in the back of her mind she knew Lucky was trying to pull her away. Shouting at her to close her eyes and come with him. But her airless lungs filled and she let out a blood curdling scream.

Taking a sip from the silver flask, he kept in his glove box for situations like this. Luke looked around the front yard of Elizabeth's new home and wondered if he did the right thing by encouraging her to move here. Not that he ever planned on introducing her to Port Charles's underbelly. But he should've known the things he valued most in life would be somehow touched. Which also included Elizabeth.

Draining the last of the contents. He grabbed a cigarette from the pack he kept next to the flask. Her eyes. Damn it. Anyone who knew Elizabeth, knew everything she felt could be seen in her eyes. And what he'd seen . . . His hand shaking again, Luke took a long drag and welcomed the burning in his lungs.

The sound of cars had him looking up at the driveway and sighed in relief. The sooner they could get this done the better.

Stepping down the steps, Luke waited in the middle of the yard.

"What's with the weird message?" Sonny's eyes scanned the house before settling on Luke for answers. Jason stood a few feet away with Johnny and Francis.

"Elizabeth and Lucky found Max."


	5. five

Crouching down in the middle of the trail, Jason moved the branch blocking his view to the side. No matter how many times he'd encountered death, or had been the cause of it, it just wasn't the same when it was someone you knew. Someone you spent a large portion of your time with. Someone who laid their life on the line day after day, until that fateful moment when their light was snuffed out. Or got a bullet between the eyes.

The entire situation sucked. And somebody was going to pay.

"Well?" Sonny's voice came from a few feet back. Hushed. Concerned.

Blowing out a deep breath, Jason stood in a fluid motion of strength and coordination. "Yeah. It's Max."

Moving away, Jason tried to detach himself. Mentally and emotionally stepping back from the situation. Otherwise nothing would get done correctly, throughly. People needed to be contacted. Trails wiped clean. If he let his emotions get in the way, if he were to allow the darkness on the edges of his mind to seep in, he might over look something. And when mistakes were made. No. He'd get this done. Later, when everything was taken care of, he'd go down to Jake's and have a few for an old friend.

Francis and Johnny stood off to the side with Lucky, their eyes trained on the clump of bushes Max was hidden under. Both men remained silent, their mouths pinched in identical frowns. Max had been the third Amigo. The three had worked so long together they were like brothers. It was going to be hell keeping them from tearing the town apart avenging one of their own.

"Lucky?" Sonny turned his attention to Luke's son. "Could you give us a moment?"

"Yeah." Looking back to where Max was hidden, Lucky swallowed hard. "I'm real sorry."

"So are we." Sonny answered sadly as Lucky made his way back down the path toward the small cottage. Waiting until he was out of sight, Sonny continued.

"I want to know who did this." Keeping his voice steady and calm, Sonny sounded as though this event was part of his everyday routine. But his dark brown eyes were sharp and piercing as the air around the attractive man nearly crackled with electrical charges as the wave after wave of anger poured off him. "Then I want them eliminated."

"We will." Francis clenched his large square hands into fists.

"Don't worry, we'll make them pay. After a we make them suffer." Johnny sneered.

"Fine." Knowing the two men would ensure justice, Sonny turned back to Jason. "What about the girl? We need to make sure she doesn't call the cops. The last thing we need, is for them to meddle in this."

Shrugging his shoulders, Jason had other things on his mind at the moment. Like how to get Max's body out of the woods without causing a scene. Contacting his family with some story of his death so they could mourn him properly.

"Good. You do it." Seeing his indifference as accepting the task, Sonny looked back over to the other men, missing Jason's less than thrilled scowl. "Call in some backup. We need to move fast. The last thing we need right now is some random hikers out for the day, tripping into this mess. I want to know how his body got here. If there's a fresh trail to follow, follow it."

"Yes sir."

"Sonny." When the two guards headed back toward the cottage, Jason approached his friend. "Perhaps we should let Spencer talk to her. He knows her better than we do."

"Sure he does." Raising a brow, Sonny looked down at the ground before looking up again. "Luke's too close to the girl. " Looking in the direction of Max's body, Sonny choked down the bile that was burning at his throat. "I can't believe this is happening."

"We'll take care of it." Jason answered.

"We both know who's behind this. I didn't take Marino seriously." The older man's mouth pinched into a frown, his hands shoved deep into his pockets as he walked down the wooded path. "We let our guard down, and because of that we lost Max."

Jason didn't say anything to correct Sonny, cause he felt the same plaguing guilt.

"We're going to need to pump up security at the warehouse and the Towers. The men go out in groups. No more solo trips." Reaching the opening leading back to Elizabeth's property, both men stopped. The sun was already fading on the horizon, below the roof line of the small cottage. "Luke's going to have to give in on having some of the guys pose as bouncers until we know for certain what's going on."

"I'll get Johnny find two guys to watch the Spencer house." Jason knew it was useless asking Luke if he wanted the protection. The older man was stubborn. Even though he wasn't exactly a major partner, Luke had his hands dipped in enough parts of the business to become a target.

"Don't tell Luke that." Shaking his head, Sonny studied the little dwelling. "What do you know about his woman."

"Just the basics. Got her file back in the office." Jason face was void of an expression.

"Jase, we need to know if she's gonna call the cops. We can't be moving Max's body and have the men traipsing through the woods. It'll look like we're covering something up."

Moving his eyes from the decaying back porch to Sonny, Jason studied his friend. "I'll see what I can find out." How he was supposed to do this, Jason was a little clueless. It wasn't like he could force her to remain quiet. And bribing his son's teacher didn't look like much of an option either.

Christ, the last thing he wanted to do right now, was talk to some hysterical female. To have to monitor what he said so she wouldn't have a complete break down. This was going to cost him more patience than he possessed.

Rounding the house and heading to the front porch, Jason spotted Luke leaving against the rail. The older man's gaze locked with his. "Well?"

"It was Max." Slowing his gait, Jason came to a stop at the bottom of the steps.

"Christ." Luke's face twisted as he looked down. "What the hell's going on Morgan? This ain't right. Bodies found near the warehouse. Go-for's being hauled in for drug possession, only to get wacked before they make it to court. Now Max?"

"We think it's Marino."

"No shit Sport." Gone was the fatherly looking man the rest of Port Charles knew. Instead, Luke Spencer looked ready to take on the Devil himself. This was a side that Jason had rarely seen. "What I want to know is why? Why now? We ran that punk out of town years ago. He knows Port Chuck's a drug free zone and a territory that's not up for grabs."

"It still isn't." Jason snapped.

Both men stood glaring at one another, until Luke broke the connection. "I'm sorry. It's been a while since anything like this has happened. And now Lucky and Elizabeth are involved."

"Lucky isn't new to any of this Luke." Taking a moment, Jason studied the porch steps before talking. "Sonny wants me to talk to Elizabeth."

His body tensed as Luke growled. "Are you kidding me?" His voice shouted out, looking over his shoulder at the door, Luke took a step closer and lowered his voice. "Why?"

Jason regarded the other man, wishing like hell he was at Jake's instead of here. He could see the protective Father look in Luke's expression. The same look he'd worn on occasion when Michael's safety or well being were in question.

"I have a few questions is all."

"Let me ask her." Half demand, half pleading, Luke held his breath.

If only it were that easy, Jason thought. "Luke, don't make this any harder than it needs to be."

"Can't it wait until tomorrow?" Jason kept his face void of emotion and Luke's shoulders dropped. "Damn it. Fine. But I want you to remember, she's like my daughter. I was the one who's practically raised her since she was nine. Well, besides that dried up prune she calls a Grandmother."

Jason's mask fell away for a brief moment, looking slightly insulted. "I don't hurt woman," Snorting, Jason nodded toward the house. "Grown or half-grown ones."

"She's with Lucky. He was trying to persuade her into letting him play doctor."

"Excuse me?"

"She was hurt." Screwing up his face, Luke looked ill. "I said like a daughter Morgan. It would only go without saying that she's like a sister to Lucky."

Checking the time on his wrist watch, Jason knew he was already going to have to forgo Jake's if he wanted to be home in time to read Michael a book before bedtime. That was as long as Elizabeth Webber wasn't one for hysterics. Taking the steps two at a time, Jason rapped softly at the door before walking in.

The inside of the house smelled of fresh paint and something else he couldn't place. Unlike his sister's apartment, full of tiny breakable knick-knacks, scented candles and frilly girl things, the tiny cottage was sparsely furnished. Probably due to the fact Elizabeth had just recently moved in.

Hearing voices from the right, he walked quietly down the hall and stopped in the doorway to the kitchen.

"Elizabeth." Lucky was standing behind the tiny half-woman, holding her hand under the faucet. "Stop being such a baby. We need to wash the dirt out."

"It stings." Apparently not liking her friend's bedside manner, Elizabeth snarled and tried to yank her hand away. When that didn't work, she stepped back on the toe of Lucky's shoe while jabbing him in the stomach with her elbow. Winning her, her freedom. "And you're not using that evil looking antiseptic stuff either."

"If one of your student were hurt would you let them run the chance of getting an infection cause their scrapes and cuts stung a little?" Trying again to grab at her hand again, Lucky swore when she ducked under his arm.

"No. I'd send them to the school nurse." Her retreat was short lived, when she came to a sudden halt in front of him. Her head tilted back, her eyes wide in surprise as her hands came up to brace herself for the collision. "Oh!"

"Thank god." Leaning against the counter, Lucky nodded toward Elizabeth. "Can you talk some sense into her. Her hands are scraped and bleeding, and I think she may need a few stitches on her knee."

Not saying anything, Jason frowned down at her dirt stained face and clothing. This was not the woman he was expecting. Well he was expecting Elizabeth Webber, but one who was on the verge of an emotional breakdown after finding a dead guy in the woods.

Taking hold of her wrists, he gently turned them over to inspect the scraped flesh of her palms. Looking back at her face he noticed she had a scratch on her cheek as well above her eye. Dropping one of her hands he pulled her over to a kitchen chair on the other side of the room and nudged her into a sitting position. He could see that the right leg of her jeans had blood soaked into the material at her knee. Crouching down Jason looked up into Elizabeth's shocked face.

"You plan on wearing these again?"

Puzzled, Elizabeth looked back at him. "What? Why?"

"Your jeans." Jason answered impatiently. "Are you planning on wearing them again?"

"Ah, no." The words were barely passed her lips when she gasped when he used his two hands and made the tear in her jeans a gapping hole. "Hey!"

Paying her no mind, Jason looked over his shoulder to where Lucky stood smirking. "I need a wet washcloth."

Looking down at her knee to the man in front of her, Elizabeth tried to stand and get away from direct damage. So what. She was a freaking wuss. She could live with that. It was better than breaking down into tears in front of a man she didn't know. But with just one hand on her leg he kept her in place.

"How bad is it?" Looking over Jason's shoulder, Lucky grimaced.

"Get me a bowl of warm water." Starting above the deep gash on her kneecap, Jason blocked out Lucky's questions. Under his other hand he could feel Elizabeth's muscle's tense as she tried jerk back each time he dipped the cloth to her injured limb.

For the life of her she couldn't figure out how she ended up in her kitchen chair as some man she hardly knew cleaned her knee. Though she knew Luke and Lucky seemed to like him and all, she felt weird having him kneeling in front of her. His head bent down as he worked silently, only speaking when he needed something. Perhaps it was the way his hand lay on the upper part of her thigh, keeping her leg still that felt a little too . . . intimate, that had her wishing he'd just hurry up.

Washing away most of the dried blood and dirt, Jason stood with grace and took the phone from his jacket pocket. Turning his back on the other two, Jason waited. "Smitty, I need you to get out to the small cottage two miles out of town on Old County road."

"W-What's going on?" Looking over at Lucky, Elizabeth took in his puzzled expression. "Who's Smitty?"

"Don't worry, Smitty's -." Lucky stopped abruptly when Jason looked over his shoulder at him. "A . . . friend." Snapping the phone shut, Jason turned around motioned her to join him at the sink.

She really was a patient person. But after the day she'd had, the last thing she wanted was to be bossed around by some guy who was under the impression that he was the king of the hill. "Will someone please tell me what's going on?" Seeing that Lucky wasn't going to answer her, Elizabeth turned her attention back to Jason. "I think I'm owed an explanation. I didn't call the police like Luke asked. I've done a good job of not breaking down into a hysterical fit because I found a dead guy in my backyard. There's a bunch of overdressed men hiking in the woods, my hands hurt, my knee's on fire and I hate being kept in the dark."

Instead of getting an answer, she got to watch her best friend, someone she considered to be her brother look over at someone she didn't know, exchange a silent look before looking back at her sheepishly before leaving the room. "Lucky?"

"Are you going to come over here so I can clean off the dirt on your hands?" Turning the water on and testing the temperature, Jason looked over his shoulder and frowned at her. "Or you can wait for Smitty. Who's a doctor and will have antiseptic and . . ." Seeing her stand up with difficulty and limp over to the sink, Jason smirked. Apparently Elizabeth Webber had the same aversion to having her cuts and scrapes cleaned just like Michael did. "Though your knee still needs to be looked at."

Pinning her against the counter with his body, Jason held back the need to laugh when the blood drained from her face. "He's not going to give me stitches. Is he? I mean not here . . . ?"

The small hand he was holding under the water started to tremble and Jason swore to himself. He was being an insensitive prick. He'd walked into her house with a chip on his shoulder. It wasn't her fault that Max was dead. Or that she fell down and hurt herself. She was doing them a huge favor by not calling Mac Scorpio and the rest of the dimwits at the PCPD. And how did he repay her?

"I don't think you're going to need stitches. But I'm no doctor." Taking her other hand and holding it under the water, Jason frowned at how small and delicate they were. And they probably stung like hell. "I know you're probably upset with what happened."

"Which part?" Trying to sound sarcastic, Elizabeth felt that she failed miserably. Mostly because he was standing way too close. His thighs pressed against hers, as his hips pinned her to the cabinet. It was ridiculous really. Each time she tried to wiggle out from her position, he seemed to hold onto her hand tighter and adjust his body so she was trapped.

"He was a friend of mine." Making sure she didn't move, Jason turned off the water and grabbed a few paper towels. But he had nothing to worry about, his words had stopped her fidgeting.

"I'm sorry." Her voice was a little more than a whisper. "I . . . This must be really hard for you."

Most of the dirt was removed from her palms and knee, Jason stepped back, releasing her. He wasn't ready to analyze his feelings yet and not in front of anyone. "I need to ask you a few questions."

Now free to put some distance between herself and this man, Elizabeth was quick to limp back over to the chair she'd vacated. She wished she could excuse herself to her room for awhile. Just so she could step back from everything and sort though the emotions that were swirling around her stomach. Too much had happened. And with Luke and Lucky hovering over her for the last few hours she barely had time to think.

"Have you noticed anything unusual lately?" Leaning a hip against the counter, Jason crossed his arms across his wide chest and waited for her to answer.

"No. Not really. I only moved in about a month ago."

"Gunshots?" The word brought back the image of the man under the bushes.

"No."

"Have you hiked in the woods before today?" Some of the color in her face drained. As she shook her head.

"I've been too busy. I didn't even know there were trails back there before today." And she doubted she'd be exploring them anytime soon. "Shouldn't we call the police?"

His face remained impassive as he regarded her silently. This was the part he wasn't looking forward to. Knowing he was going to have to be careful, but at the same time ensure she understood the seriousness of the situation.

"It's a little too late for that." Waiting for her reaction, Jason could almost hear the wheels turning in her head.

"Luke said they wouldn't be of any use, you're saying it's too late." Rubbing at her temple, Elizabeth was starting to feel the impact of the day. "I feel like everyone's in on this great big secret and I'm being kept out in the cold. Do you have any idea what would happen to me if the police were to find out I didn't report finding a dead body?"

"They wont find out." Frowning, Jason watched as her face took on a crimson color.

"Can you promise me that?"

"No."

"I'm a teacher. I'm supposed to set an example, to be honest and . . . and all that. Who's going to trust me to teach their child if they found out I helped in covering up a homicide?" Even saying the words out loud didn't make the situation completely real to her. "So I'm supposed to trust you, someone I don't even know? You can't even promise me no one will find out."

"I never make a promise I can't keep. Too many things could happen." Shrugging his shoulders with ease, Jason let himself relax. Though she was putting up a slight fight, he could see in her eyes that she was only voicing the reasons why she should call the police.

"So what about that poor guy and his family?"

"Max's family will be taken care of." Jason answered tight jawed.

"Max." The man had a name of course, but knowing it was different. "What about the person who did this? You say Max was your friend. Don't you want them to pay?" A memory from long ago invaded her mind and a chill went through her body.

The question caught him off guard, but only for a moment. "I'll worry about that." Answering her slowly, Jason watched as she stared off in space and nodded slowly. "We just can't have you calling the police-."

"I already promised Luke I wouldn't. I'm able to make promises and keep them." Still sounding as though she were a hundred miles away, Elizabeth gave herself a shake and found Jason staring at her.

"Morgan?" A female's voice called out and soon a tall redhead with legs up to her chin and a chest Elizabeth had once prayed she could have had a third of, walked into her kitchen as though she owned it. "You beckoned?" She asked blandly.

Giving Elizabeth one last look, he turned to the other female. "Could you take a look at her knee? I cleaned it the best I could."

Looking at the woman, Elizabeth could honestly say, that the amazon redhead was the last thing she'd expected. "You're Smitty?"

"Sure am sugar." With a southern drawl and a saucy wink, the woman who was more like some fifties pinup girl laughed at Elizabeth's expression. "Not what you were expecting?" With a shy shake of her head, Elizabeth was ready for this day to end. "I'm Shelby Smith. The guys call me Smitty."

"Elizabeth." Feeling like a Sculley Maid compared to the woman, Elizabeth fidgeted. "Webber."

"Jesus." Dropping a bag on the table, Elizabeth winced as the women kneeled down and probed at her tender skin. "God. That had to hurt." Her ministrations lightened up. "How'd you do this?"

Clearing her throat, Elizabeth blushed. "I tripped."

The woman nodded as she searched her bag. "There's still some dirt in the cut." Without breaking stride she pulled out a bottle that had to hold something evil as she looked over her shoulder to where Jason was waiting. "So is it true about Max?"

"Yeah." His answer was curt and to the point. "Is she going to need stitches?"

"I don't think so." Elizabeth watched intently as the woman dabbed some of the foul liquid on a small cloth. "So Elizabeth tell me something about yourself."

Keeping her eyes glued to what the woman was doing, Elizabeth answered slowly. "I'm a Kindergarten teacher."

"Really?" Hissing before the medicine hit her knee, Elizabeth clenched onto the seat of her chair. "Wait, your Michael's teacher aren't you? I heard some of the guys talking about the new teacher in town."

Sucking her lower lip between her teeth and nodded absently.

"He's a cute kid, too bad he's a lot like his father." Shelby joked.

"Wouldn't know." The stinging started to fade. "I haven't met him yet."

The doctor's hands stilled. "You're kidding. Right?"

"I wish I were."

"Well then Honey, let me introduce you." Pointing to the silent man, glowering down on them Shelby smirked. "Jason Morgan, Elizabeth Webber, your son's Kindergarten teacher."


	6. Chapter 6

Thunder storms freaked her out. Storms on the coast of New York sucked.

From the blinding flashes of light that threw the room into long shadows. Creating wonderful hiding spots for would be psychotic killers. Then there were the inevitable bone jarring claps of thunder. Shaking her poor little house, making sound as though it were going to split in two. If she were really lucky and the climate just right, she was treated to hail the size of golf balls.

All of this she could live with. Could hole up and try to ignore that Mother Nature was at war. The glitch? Her stupid, over active imagination.

The one thing that feed her creativity. Making her different from other people. Fed her soul. Drove her crazy on nights like this.

God she was such a loser.

A loser without any power. Cowering on the couch, under a fleece blanket. A flashlight clutched as tightly as her injured hands would allow. Her cordless phone inches away, just incase one of those creaks coming from the pitch black actually turned out to have a name. Like Jason or Freddie.

The storm had started an hour after she'd kicked Lucky out. Telling him under no circumstances was he to cancel his date with Emily. That his beautiful, high maintenance girlfriend already had issues with her intrusion back into his life.

At the time she'd just wanted to have everyone out of her house. She was starting to suffocate under the scrutiny. From Luke and Lucky's overprotective stares. To Jason Morgan's blatant mistrust. It was all too overwhelming. Too many voices. Questions. Probing eyes.

She'd told Lucky that she'd just wanted a quiet night in. To take a shower, then curl up with a hot mug of chocolate milk. That she'd needed time alone.

Instead she'd broken down in the shower like some little girl. It'd been so strange. One minute she'd been perfectly fine. Shampooing her hair, humming softly to herself. Next thing she knew, she found herself slouched against the shower wall, hiccuping. Her tears mixing with the shower spray, as she fought to catch her breath.

Physically exhausted, emotionally drained. Elizabeth wanted nothing more than to climb into her unmade bed and ignore the hundred-pound weight weighing down on her chest. Instead, just as she started to drift off to sleep, a crack of thunder had her thinking her house had split in two.

It wasn't long after that the power went out. Just another special perk of owning a small cottage in the middle of the woods.

Woods that a dead man had just been carried out of just hours ago.

"Stop it." Leaning her head back against the cushion of the couch, Elizabeth squeezed her eyes shut and struggled to clear her mind. "That's not going to help."

This wasn't exactly the way she imagined her new life would start. Her angry and controlling Grandmother would just love to say I told you so in five different languages. Reminding her she'd been warned about the dangers of New York and the dirty, unethical people who inhabited it. It didn't matter that Port Charles was two hours away from New York city. Or that her home town of Boulder Colorado wasn't the white picket fence town her old nag of a Grandmother liked to believe.

But her dream didn't involve listening to her Grandmother's nasty and sarcastic comments. She wasn't jaded like Audrey Hardy. Her life hadn't ended the day her parents died. It wasn't like she didn't miss her parents, or didn't wish she could have them back. But the tragedy that had happened years ago didn't consumer her. Her parents wouldn't want her to live like that. To give up her dreams of becoming a teacher and live like her Grandmother. In a world of hate and denial.

Her dream also didn't include a dead body in her back yard and being part of a cover up.

Elizabeth wasn't a stupid. She didn't need a neon sign to tell her that Luke and perhaps Lucky, were involved in something big. Something dangerous. And it pulled at her in a way she really didn't understand. A part of her felt lied to. That the two closest men in her life were almost strangers to her. Keeping secrets from her.

She knew people thought of her as flighty, naive. Living in a world of fantasy. What they forgot, was that she lived there because she wanted to. She wanted to believe that in general, people were good. That everyone was entitled to a happy ending. But she knew people, even the good ones had dark shadows in their lives. Most people never got to the happily ever after. The same way she knew that Luke wasn't a stranger to doing things that were less than . . . legal.

After today, Elizabeth knew the Spencer men were into something and it didn't smell like roses.

That something also involved Jason Morgan.

That egotistical, pushy, manner less jerk who was under the impression he had the right to tell everyone what to do and how to do it. Men like Jason were all alike. Too good looking for his own good. Going through life acting like everyone should bow down and kiss the ground his size ten's tread.

Well, Jason Morgan could kiss her hiney.

Beyond mortified of how her body reacted when he stood behind her in the kitchen, washing her hands gently. She was disgusted with herself. A man was dead, and all she could think of was how muscular the body pressed against her's was. Thank goodness for small miracles. And Jason Morgan's mind boggling manners.

How dare he be insulted because she'd been slightly taken aback when she'd found out he was Michael's father. Why would she know? How could she know? It wasn't as though he'd made any effort to introduce himself to her.

Men like Jason weren't exactly known as the Father Knows Best types. They were womanizing, jerks. Too much hair gel and time at the gym.

But the way his eyes turned ice cold. He made her feel dirty. Ignorant. Mean. Rude. Like her dear old Grandmother. The wicked witch of the Midwest. Looking down her nose on all the little people. And damnit. She was turning out to be like her. Making assumtions on looks.

Or was it the vibe blowing off Jason Morgan like the artic wind off the tundra?

Jumping, a flash of lightning lit up the livingroom. "One Mississippi. Two Mississippi. Three -." Her house trembled under the blast of thunder. The rain pelted down and it seemed that the wind had picked up.

A scratching sound had her holding her breath. It sounded like it was coming from somewhere in the kitchen. Tilting her head toward where she thought the sound was coming, Elizabeth waited. It seemed like an eternity before she allowed herself to breathe again.

Moving carefully, making sure not to make her already throbbing knee scream out in pain, Elizabeth pulled the blanket up to her chin. It was then that she saw something from the corner of her eye. Swinging the beam of the flashlight to the spot where she could've sworn something had moved, Elizabeth searched the shadows.

"Your such a fool." Laughing softly to herself, Elizabeth jumped when the phone rang. The sound practically bouncing off the walls.

"Hello?"

"Elizabeth how're you holding up?" Lucky's concerned voice washed over her. Thank god for best friends.

"Oh you know me . . ."

"You're huddled on the couch, with a flashlight and phone."

"You can't prove it." Trying to keep her tone light, Elizabeth paused when another flash of light lit the night sky.

"One Mississippi."

"Two Mississippi." Lucky replied.

"Thr -."

Elizabeth felt something brush up against the back of her neck and she let out an ear splitting scream.

Watching a wild steak of lighting shoot across the sky, Jason waited until the sound of thunder shook the windows. Michael hated storms like this, always had. When he was younger the quick flash followed by the loud clapping noise had him in a fit of tears. Screaming on the top of his lungs until the storm passed. Now, Michael didn't mind the lighting so much. He hated how the trailing thunder startled him, making him jump. Thinking it made him look like a wuss. He'd tried telling his son that it was okay to get spooked. It kept your senses up. Making you alert. In life, being alert was a great asset.

Too freaking bad he hadn't taken his own advice. Over the last few years, Jason knew he'd somehow become soft. Comfortable. The Coffee business had gone from being something they did for a cover, to some kind of nine to five job that was taking up way too much time and energy. Because of this, one of his friends was now dead. A failure Jason was having trouble swallowing.

Trying to tune out the two men arguing behind him, Jason wished he'd could've told Sonny to do this with out him. Why anyone in their right mind would want to cross words with Luke Spencer, was beyond him. The old man gave him a headache on a good day. After the day they'd all just had, Jason wanted to go home and read a story to his son. Then knock back a few as he reminisced about his friend.

Instead, Sonny had insisted on this last second meeting. Unsuccessful in talking his best friend out of it, Jason knew it was going to be a long night. Tension was high. Sonny wanted results now. And no one had any answers.

To top it all off, the current topic was about Elizabeth Webber. Had he known that Sonny's incessant need to meet with Luke was because he wanted information on one extremely confounding woman. He would've made a point to force Sonny to call off the meeting. Would've begged infact.

The woman was a pain in the ass. And after thirty minutes in her presence he knew all he needed to about her. Though he truly believed she had no intentions what so ever in going to the cops, Elizabeth Webber turned out to be like every other person in town. Judgmental and closed minded.

He could see the disapproval in her eyes when Smitty had opened her big mouth and told her he was Michael's father. Honestly, she'd been in a state of shock first before Miss High and Mighty looked down her nose at him in judgement.

Snob. The last thing Michael needed was his Kindergarten teacher looking down her perky little nose at him. He already had enough of that from uptight jerks like Alexis Davis and the rest of the law abiding hypocrites that polluted Port Charles.

"All I'm saying is once Miss Webber comes out of her . . . shock, she may reconsider. Most people in her position would've called the police." Sonny's censored tone was slow, almost cautious.

"Elizabeth isn't most people." Luke's tight jawed answer wasn't typical. Usually he joked, made little of sticky situations. But a nerve had been struck and a rare side of Luke Spencer was front and center. "If she said she wasn't going to the cops, she won't." Talking as though he were speaking to a two year old, Luke's narrowed eyes gave his rising temper away. Leaning back into the plush cushions of Sonny's couch, Luke nearly growled. "So why don't we go onto the next topic before I reconsider our special little partnership."

"Luke, it's not that easy. We don't know anything about her. You're asking us to place our lives into the hands of a stranger." Rubbing his temple, Sonny sucked in a deep breath. "I don't need to tell you how bad things could get if the PCPD found out about Max."

"Elizabeth isn't an issue." Luke answered coldly.

"We didn't say she was an issue." Sighing, Jason knew the conversation was at a dead end. If he didn't step in now and detour them to safer ground the blow out would only set them further back. "Sonny's just trying to figure out who she is."

"Benny couldn't find much." Tsking under his breath mockingly, Luke sneered "That's just too bad." With a mocking raise of a brow, Luke smirked when Sonny flinched. "Fine you want to know about Elizabeth? She was an orphan at six. Has an older brother and sister she doesn't keep in contact with. Her Grandmother is a raging bitch in need of an enema or a good shag, though the thought makes me physically ill. She's got spunk, a sense of loyalty that brings me to my knees. Hates peanut butter. Has a scar on the back of her leg. Gets the hives whenever she stresses over something that means a lot to her. Allergic to shell fish-."

"Fine. Fine." Holding up his hands, Sonny's expression took on a tight, aggravated look. "She's a saint."

"Tink? A saint." This time a huge grin split Luke's face. "Yeah right. You sure got her pegged. Your losing you edge old man."

"Spencer." Hands on his hips, the muscles in his shoulders bunching, Jason cocked a brow and gave Luke the same look he used on Michael when he'd had enough. "Sonny relax." Looking over to his friend, Jason wished they could just get this conversation over with. "When I spoke to her she said she wouldn't say anything."

"Spoke?" Rubbing his chin, Luke shook his head. "When I rescued her from your clutches, you were in the middle of bitting her head off. Didn't know your communication skills were so . . . advanced."

Feeling the tips of his ears burn, Jason tried to swallow down the irritating guilt that weighed down on him. Perhaps he hadn't handled her reaction very well. And when tears started to fill her eyes . . . "I told her I was sorry."

"Yeah. Great bedside manner ya got there, Dr.Kevorkian." A muscle in Luke's jaw twitched.

"I'm going to put a few guys on Miss Webber's house." Sonny spoke up, breaking the little staring contest the two other males were having.

"What?" Luke demanded. "Why?"

"I don't know about you, but I don't feel comfortable that her backyard became some kind of drop off place." Sonny read the protest in Luke's eyes and held up a hand. "This isn't an option."

"She ain't gonna like it." Luke didn't look like he liked it all that much either.

"It's only temporary Luke." Jason felt the headache that'd taken up residency in his temples make it's way to the back of his head. "She wont even know."

Luke shook his head. "I'm not going to keep something like that from her."

"Luke how in the hell are you going to explain the guards?" Sonny tried to reason with his friend. "Unless she already knows- -."

"God no." Cutting Sonny off, Luke looked frowned. "She doesn't know."

"After today I can't see how she wouldn't be suspicious." Jason's soft tone had both men still. "She found a man with a bullet hole in his head. Men in suits crawling all over her property. You're going to have to tell her something Luke, incase she starts asking questions."

"Christ." Rubbing his forehead, Luke Spenser looked physically ill. "Laura's already madder than a wet cat at me for Elizabeth being pulled this far. What do you think she's gonna do if I tell Elizabeth anything about the business."

Jason didn't feel one once of pity for Luke. Elizabeth was his problem, as long as she kept her pretty little mouth shut everything would be fine.

"There's something not right about the entire situation." Apparently convinced that Elizabeth was no longer an issue, Sonny quickly changed the subject. "First the Perez kid, now Max? Marino never had the balls for that kind of action in the past."

"We should've taken him out when we had a chance." Jason's no nonsense reply hung in the air, while the other two men silently agreed. "I'm going down to Miami first thing in the morning. Something I should've done in the first place."

Mulling this over, Sonny grimaced. "That's too obvious. If Max's death gets leaked and the police start snooping around, I don't want any doubts on your where abouts."

"I could go." Luke shrugged. "We've kept my involvement pretty low key. No one would thing twice if I were to skip down there to the sandy beaches for a nice healthy tan."

"Laura won't like it." Jason cautioned.

"Laura won't like having the people she cares about in danger either." Running a hand over his face, Luke sighed. "I'll have Lucky keep an eye on the bar."

"Fine. Johnny will go with you."

"So what did your trained chimps find in the woods?" Taking a cigar from his jacket pocket, Luke lit it and took a puff.

Ignoring Luke's choice of words, Jason sighed. "Nothing much. The only half decent footprint was ruined when Elizabeth fell on it."

"Excuse the fuck out of her Morgan. Next time I'll tell her to watch where she trips and falls. Never know when you're gonna stumble onto a crime scene."

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Jason felt the exhaustion from the long day seeping into her sore muscles. "I didn't mean-."

"You know what, I think you did. What's your beef with her? You used to be a down to earth kind of guy. May I suggest you pull your head out of your ass for a brief moment? Elizabeth didn't ask for any of this to happen. She was injured today. Found Max with a bullet between the eyes. The girl, promised to keep quite. What else do you want?"

With a disgusted shake of his head, Luke stood "Neither of you are the same people I went into business with. As surprising as this may sound, the two of you make me sick."

"Luke sit down." Sonny's tone was calm. "No one has a problem with Elizabeth."

Still standing, Luke jerked his head in Jason's direction. "Then maybe you should channel those thoughts to your Mini Me."

"This isn't solving anything Luke." Sonny gave Jason a look, asking him to stay quite. "You said Elizabeth would keep this to herself, we trust you."

Still not looking all too thrilled, Luke answered with a tight jaw. "I'm gonna go down to Miami and see what I can scare up. Someone was trying damned hard to make sure Max never made it there. I'm going to -." Luke's phone interrupted him. Pulling it from his jacket, Luke flipped it open. "What?"

Jason watched Luke's face fall. "I'm on my way."


	7. Chapter 7

Stepping out into the pouring rain, Jason made a face as mud sucked at his boot. With a sigh of resignation, he tried to ignore the way the rain trickled down the back of his neck, past the collar on his black leather jacket. Instead his eyes scanned the small cottage he'd left just hours before.

The less then thrilling storm had obviously knocked out the power. The inky black of the cottage's windows, gave the small structure an ominous appearance. Instead of the story book house from earlier that day, it looked less than inviting. Sucking in a deep breath, he ignored the heavy stare from the Spencer men as he made his way slowly up the drive.

What should've been a twenty minute drive, Luke had made in ten. His hands clenched threatening around the steering wheel. Flying around the corners of the isolated back road like brainless idiots, they were lucky the SUV had only fishtailed once the slick asphalt. It took a enormous amount of self control upon his part not to reach from the back seat and inflict bodily damage on the imbecile in the drivers seat.

Preparing himself for the worst, Jason blew out a deep breath. Contrary to Luke's stellar opinion, he didn't hate Elizabeth Webber. Sure her reaction to finding out he was Michael's father hadn't been what he would've preferred. She really hadn't done anything to become the target of some of the biting things he'd said to her. Shaking off the excessive thoughts, Jason concentrated on the task at hand.

With an alert eye, he scanned his surroundings. To much of a pro to go into any situation with out knowing the area, he quickly sought out any hiding places someone could jump him from. Jason waited for a tingle of awareness, anything that would alert to him that something was off. So far everything looked normal.

Heading to the back of the house, he paused one more time, when the coast was clear he quickly made his way to the back door. The sooner he got out of the rain, the better. The wind had kicked up a notch. As he was treated to a face full of razor sharp raindrops that felt as though they were welting his face like a swarm of angry wasps.

The window in the back door was a dark and empty like the windows in front. The interior was void of any light. Meaning that if someone was inside with Elizabeth they'd have an plenty of places to hide.

Turning the door knob slowly, he waited to feel the slight click before easing the door open wide enough to squeeze through. His hand itched to pull the gun from his shoulder holster, but dark places and not knowing who he could hit if the weapon went off wasn't something he was willing to try.

Closing the door just as quietly as he opened it, Jason made it two feet into the kitchen before something hard came crashing down on his back. Knocking the air from his lungs a searing pain swept down to his kneecaps, almost making his toes curl.

Stunned for only a moment, Jason dropped to the ground, only to kick out. Sweeping the legs out from his attacker. With a satisfying thud, the person hit the kitchen floor, and Jason didn't waste any time pinning them down.

It wasn't until his breath caught in his throat, and the blood rushed to his groin, did he realize who was currently bucking underneath him. Elizabeth fought like a wildcat against his body as he pressed her more fully to the floor, worried that she would cause herself harm if he didn't. Angry, empty threats spilled from her lips, as she twist and turned underneath him.

Needing her to stop, not only because he was concerned for her safety, Jason really didn't want to explain the painful bulge in the front of his pants. Christ, he didn't want to take the time to wonder how some girl who was barely old enough to drink could cause him to respond like some thirteen year old with just the brush of her tits.

Shifting his weight so that the firm breast that were pressed against his chest were a good foot away from any of his body parts, Jason pinned her hands above her head.

"Would you stop thrashing around?" A low menacing growl escaped from deep in his throat. He felt Elizabeth freeze beneath him. Could feel her eyes searching the dark before landing on his face.

"Jason?"

"Yeah." Loosening his grip, he was on his knees and about to stand when her knee came flying up and landed conveniently in the one spot that was currently housing the majority of his blood supply. It was a good thing she practically flew out from beneath him, because he crumbled to the floor in agony. "Jesus Christ."

Nothing brought tears to a man's eyes faster than the thought of a life time of impotency.

"Who in the hell do you think you are breaking into my house?" Her screeching almost broke an eardrum. But what did it really matter if he may never achieve a hard-on again? "You scared me half to death."

"Will you shut up?" His jaw clenched, Jason sucked in a deep breath and shook the stars from the front of his eyes.

The sound of the back door swinging open and the shine of flashlights cut off Elizabeth's cutting remark, but the heated glare she sent to the immobile male hit it's mark.

"Tink?" Luke didn't waste anytime wrapping her into his arms and pulling her close. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Feeling more than a smidgen bewildered by the kitchen full of visitors, Elizabeth blinked a few times against the harsh beams coming from the flashlights. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Elizabeth you scared us half to death." Lucky was by her side and hugging her when Luke let go.

Feeling as though she was missing something, Elizabeth looked around the room at the men who were watched her intently. She recognized them from earlier that day. Their faces were grim as they waited for her to speak.

"That was almost half an hour ago." Not knowing what else to say, Elizabeth felt lost. Again. A feeling she was starting to despise. It made her feel stupid. She may be a lot of things. Stupid wasn't one of them.

"Lucky said you screamed before the phone disconnected." Said Luke slowly, the frantic glow in his eyes began to fade.

It only took a second before everything clicked, and with a humiliated moan Elizabeth covered her face in her hands. "You thought something happened to me."

"No shit." Jason finally found his footing and ignored the dark, sinister need to wrap his fingers around her throat. His ugly words had Elizabeth dropping her hands to her side and returning his angry glance with one of her own.

"Elizabeth?" The man who'd introduced himself as Sonny Corinthos earlier that day stepped away from the other men blocking her view of Jason's dark scowl. "We're were concerned something had happened."

"I -." Feeling her cheeks burst into flames, Elizabeth gulped while nervously tucking her hair behind her ears. "Nothing happened. Nothing that warranted this."

"What happened to your forehead?" Lucky asked. Prompting Luke grabbed a flashlight out of Francis's hand and pointed it at her face. "You got one helluva bump there." Luke prodded at the sore spot.

Thoughtlessly she touched the sore spot on her temple and winced when Luck grabbed her elbow. "What the hell?" Her wrist had an ugly red mark, looking as though someone had recently gripped her too hard. "Elizabeth are you sure no one else was in the house?"

"No." She wanted to laugh and cry at the same time. How much did a girl really need to endure in one day? What was that saying? 'Mama said that there'd be days like this?'. Elizabeth doubted if Miss Cleo could've predicated this one.

Swinging her eyes to the seething man on the other side of the kitchen, Elizabeth felt her stomach clench. Never in her life had she met anyone who clearly disliked her like Jason Morgan did. From the moment he'd laid eyes on her, she could almost feel his loathing.

No. That wasn't entirely true. There'd been complete disinterest at first when they'd met at Luke's bar. Then earlier today, before she'd completely insulted him with her outstanding verbal skills after finding out he'd was Michael's father, he'd had been borderline civil to her. Carefully taking care of her injuries. It wouldn't surprise to find the knee of her pajamas stained with blood after rolling around on the groung like a woman possessed.

"Morgan?" Luke snapped.

"I was attacked from behind." Jason snapped back. "I was defending myself."

"Like I knew it was you." Elizabeth defended herself before the last of Jason's words left his mouth. "All I knew was that someone was breaking into my house. You could've knocked."

"You knew it was me when you sent my nuts up into my kidneys." The comment brought a few dry coughs from the other men in the room, hiding their amusement behind there hands.

"I did not." Her mouth hung wide open in shock.

With a quirk of his brow, Jason watched the mortified look cross her face. "I beg to differ."

"Enough." Sonny's commanded, but his tone sounded suspiciously amused. Turning his attention again to Elizabeth, he gave a gentle smile. "Just to clarify. Besides Jason, you weren't attacked tonight."

"No. It was Church." As though summonsed, the large black cat slipped into the room, skirting around the large group of people. Glaring at the intruders he sulked over to the corner to keep an eye on them. "My cat." This time a few chocked laughs slipped out before they could be swallowed. "He surprised me." She added softly, feeling stupid for causing such a big scene.

"I came out here over a fricken cat?" Jason groused, sending the offending animal a murderous look.

"Again, I had no idea it was you." Running a hand through her hair, Elizabeth turned her attention to Luke. "I had no idea my reaction was going to cause this much drama. You know how I get with storms, Lucky. Church brushed up behind me, and with the day I've had and the storm . . . it just surprised me." Swallowing her pride she continued. "I dropped the phone. Well actually the phone flew out of my hands along with the flashlight."

"Which is why we couldn't get through." Some of the tension left Luke's tone. "Why didn't you turn the generator on?"

"I thought it was supposed to just kick on." Elizabeth shrugged. What did she know about generators? She could probably count on one hand the times she'd had the power go out on her. "Everything else in the house is either falling apart or broken, I just assumed it was something else to add to the fix-it list."

"You really do need a keeper." Muttering under his breath, Jason took the flashlight Luke had taken from Francis. "Where's the basement?"

Biting down sharply on her tongue, Elizabeth pointed to the door on the other side of the kitchen. Silently hoping he tripped down them on his ass. Maybe it would improve his disposition. Perhaps she'd suggest to Luke his pal should make an appointment at the nearest clinic to have the redwood crammed up his behind surgically removed.

Waiting until the offensive jerk to disappear from sight, Elizabeth turned back to the other men in the room. "Is it me, or does that neanderthal dislike me?"

The room fell silent.

"Oh." With a quick nod of her head, Elizabeth rubbed her tender palms together.

"Tink, Jase is just." Apparently stalling, Luke shifted uncomfortably before looking over at Sonny for help.

"Don't take offense." Sonny offered after a moment's hesitation. "He's like that with most people."

"I'm surprised he's allowed out in public." Not knowing why she was being so shrewish, Elizabeth felt guilty for a millisecond. She typically didn't speak ill of people. Well, most of the time. There were a few exceptions, such as her Grandmother who warranted such behavior. But, historically she'd never been the catty type. To throw snide remarks that weren't hidden behind some sort of teasing. There was just something about the bossy, stuck-up prick that rubbed her the wrong way.

If she could just tell her hormones to side with her brain on this one, she'd be just fine.

It seemed like forever before someone spoke. "So, Miss Webber," The tall, hulk like man with sandy blonde hair started hesitantly. "What exactly did you hit Jase with?"

Color kissed her cheeks again before she answered. "A bat." When the man blinked at her in shock, Elizabeth shrugged. "He's lucky I couldn't lift the chair."

Reaching to the bottom of the steps, Jason moved the beam of light from one side of the basement to the other. Irritated that he'd been hauled out into a night like this, all because she over-reacted, didn't hold a candle to the way he felt toward himself.

Besides his groin feeling as though it were on fire, his pride had taken a beating. A girl had done what no other man had been able to do before.

He'd never, in his entire life, had been taken down like that from behind. He was trained to detect danger. To analyze, and predict danger. A freaking Kindergarten teacher had attacked from behind. If it'd been anyone else he'd be needing a body bag, instead of an icepack.

Stalking over to the far end of the basement, Jason looked the ancient generator over. The thing was practically an antique. He'd have to tell Luke to look into getting her something from this century if she wanted to survive the winter.

Fiddling with a few loose wires, more to have something to do while his anger burned off, he was bothered at the way he'd let himself go. There'd been a time years ago when something like this would never had happened. He'd been on top of his game back then. Scared of nothing, and ready to put his life on the line to protect Sonny and the few people he considered family.

Where in the hell did that guy go?

After a few minutes of tinkering, and with a precise kick, the motor kicked on and hummed noisily. Seconds later the lights flickered back to life. The thing had a short life expectancy. But it would do for the night.

Turning back toward the stairs, he paused when something caught his eye. Moving to the boxes along the wall he noticed the way several of them seemed to have been torn through. Looking back to where the other boxes were neatly labeled and stacked, his eyes swung back to the mess. Something was off.

From what he'd seen of Elizabeth's house, she wasn't a slob. Not that she was some neat freak. But something told him that she didn't treat her stuff with disregard. That she took care of what she had. Someone had been down here. Perhaps not that night in particular. But something told him Elizabeth didn't make this mess.

That same something told him he'd be stupid to believe otherwise.


	8. Chapter 8

"Everything is going as planned." Purring into the phone, Shelby Smith swirled the Chianti in glass, a satisfied grin on her face. "This town will be yours soon."

"I want Corninthos and Morgan. I don't give a crap about Port Charles." Snapped an angry voice. "This is taking too long."

The grin vanished as quick as lightning. This was the problem when you worked with complete wack jobs. They couldn't see the beauty in a well designed plan. Men were so damned predictable. They let their pricks do the majority of the thinking. Their testosterone made up the the other ten percent of the time.

Her Mama always said the best weapon any female could hope for was a hot little body that could make a man's blood run south. With just the sway of her lips, and a well practiced smile she could make the most powerful man forget their own names and turn to putty in her hand. A nice ass and big tits didn't hurt either. It never ceased to amaze her how incredibly stupid men could get over well a few well placed body parts.

It also helped when the man was already dumber than a box of rocks. Which was why she'd hunted Vincent Marino down. He'd been easy to manipulate. A few meaningless fucks and the promise of Corinthos and Morgan brought to their knees. Which was fine with her. She wanted Port Charles. To do that she needed the Lord and Prince out of her way. But if things went south she sure as hell couldn't have a trail of bread crumbs leading back to her.

"Vincent how many times do I have to tell you that for this to work we have to take our time. Sonny and Jason are feeling the pressure and they have no idea how to fight back yet, or who. You should've seen the way they reacted today when they found Max. They're starting to realize just how vulnerable they are." Trying to keep the edge out of her tone, Shelby drained the glass of wine she'd been earlier enjoying.

"Tell me about that school teacher again."

"Elizabeth Webber?" The Kindergarten teacher had dropped from the sky at the opportune time. Just another person to use and manipulate. "Sweet little thing. All sugar and spice and everything nice. It's enough to make a person want to puke."

"You're positive she won't go to the cops?"

"She's too loyal to the Spencers to do something like that." Standing up in one fluid motion, Smitty crossed the room to the desk in the corner. Looking down at the pictures she'd stolen from the moving boxes she'd pilfered through just hours ago. It's been painfully easy it slip in through the bulkhead. The lights had been out in the idiotic little shed in the woods. The boxes had been filled with nauseating sentimental crap. She'd been hoping to hit pay dirt on the little muffin face, instead she'd only come up with a handful of pictures, student awards and odds and ends that weren't worth the space.

"Besides Sugar, it's to our advantage that she keeps her mouth shut for now. It's better to bribe her with latter."

There was a long pause on the other end of the line. She could picture in him fighting to figure out the meaning of her words. The nitwit was probably scratching his head with one hand, his butt with the other.

"Honey, she's ours and she doesn't even know it yet. School teachers can't go around hiding murders. Especially ones who are ass deep in school loans and a new mortgage. Throw in a little threat toward that obnoxious ass Luke -."

"How exactly does that get me what I want?" Vincent spit into the phone. "I don't care about Spencer or some stupid teacher who has nothing to do with Corinthos and Morgan. Apparently I haven't made myself clear. I don't give a shit about Port Charles or Spencer. I want only one thing. Sonny and Jason's head on a platter."

Of course he did, Shelby though with boredom.. They'd had this conversation over and over. The man was predictable. Which was one of the reasons she'd chosen to use him. When she'd been hunting up the perfect schlub to use in her perfect plan Shelby had to make sure he had all the qualities needed in a fall guy. Fortunate for her, Sonny and Jason had created the perfect man for her.

Vincent Marino wasn't known for his brains. A stupid street thug who'd gotten extremely lucky for a short amount of time. With his mediocre good looks and silver tongue he'd found his place with some extremely stupid drug dealers who evidently were incapable of doing their research before invading unknown territory. If it hadn't been for the harsh, but well deserved lesson Sonny and Jason had reigned down on him she would never been able to manipulate Vincent the way she had.

After his miserable failure in Port Charles Vincent hadn't been able to pick up the pieces. No one with any sense would come within a mile of him. Most of his men had all but abandoned him, making him look even more the fool. So when she'd approached him she barely had to make an effort to bring him on board. It wasn't that he had to do much. No, he was foolish enough to believe that she'd fallen for him. That they were in this together. But Mama hadn't raised a fool. If something went wrong, she'd throw him under the bus without blinking an eye.

"Sweetheart you're getting all worked up again." With a roll of her eyes, Shelby purred into the phone. "I thought we agreed we were going to make them pay first. Make them hurt like they hurt you honey."

"You said this wouldn't take long. This has been going on for months now."

Gritting her teeth Shelby, wondered just how many times she had to live through the same old song. "Yes and with Max dead."

"Shelby -."

"Vincent." Shelby sang back. "Patience honey. If we go too fast something's bound to mess everything up. You trust me? Don't you baby?"

"Of course." Vincent replied. "You know how I get when we're apart like this."

"Don't worry about a thing baby. I have a few more tricks up my sleeve then we'll see each other soon. I promise." Blowing a few kisses over the phone, Shelby let out a low throaty laugh she knew he loved before hanging up the phone.

Listening to the phone disconnect, Vincent waited a moment before flipping the phone shut. When a woman said trust her, it usually meant she was knee deep in shit and planned on burying you in it. He'd been on to that southern belle the second she sauntered into the hole he'd been hiding in for the last year. With her throaty laugh and naughty little southern drawl, he'd known she was trouble. But the opportunist in him also knew she offered what he'd been searching for.

A way to pay Sonny Corinthos and Jason Morgan for the pain and humiliation they'd inflicted upon him. She he'd let her flirt with him. Laughed at the right times, acted dumb when it suited him. When it was time for her to announce the play she'd been setting him up for, he'd been more than intrigued, if not suspicious. No one screwed the Port Charles royal family without major retribution.

Knowing he was the running joke with the families. Making it close to impossible to have anyone take him seriously. Once the news hit that he'd taken down Corinthos's golden empire things would change. He wouldn't have to put up with the inept fools he had working for him now. The few men who'd stayed loyal to him would be rewarded handsomely, while the traitors who'd slipped off into the night would be hunted down. Paying with their blood.

Turning to the other man in the room, Vincent studied him. Juan Suiz was ugly as sin. Not even his own Mother could love the face he'd been given. But he was strong, loyal, and didn't mind getting his hands a little dirty. Some thought he liked it a little too much.

"I'm tired of waiting." Vincent's lip curled, feeling disgusted over the amount of time he'd felt Shelby had wasted. He was sick of living in the shadow of his past failure. "I have a job for you."

Elizabeth Webber was a walking, talking pain in the ass. Never in his life had he met someone more clueless or willing to live in denial. It boggled Jason Morgan's mind how anyone could survive day to day life like that.

Her cat. She'd blamed her butt ugly, flat faced fur ball for the mess in her basement. He'd all but dragged her down the neck breaking steps to prove his point, only to have her laugh in his face. And none of the ball-less wonders would back him up, even though the truth was in each of their eyes.

Stalking through the door of the penthouse, Jason had to restrain the urge to slam the door behind him. It took a lot of will power, but the last thing he needed was to wake Michael up.

"Jase." Letting himself in, Sonny ignored the irked look on his friend's face while he made himself at home on the chair near the fireplace. "Want to tell me what exactly you were trying to prove tonight?"

Placing his hands on his hips, Jason stared at his friend in disbelief. "I could ask the same thing. Even a chimp could tell someone'd been down there."

"Do you really think Elizabeth needed to know that. Don't you think she's been through enough today?" Sonny snapped back uncharacteristically. "The last thing she needed to deal with was a break in."

"So lying to her is what she needs?"

"Yes damnit." Sitting forward, his eyes flashing, Sonny's voice was as cold as steel. "We were already going to place a few guys at her place, so why make her feel anymore violated than she must already feel."

"If someone broke into her house she should know. Instead she's walking around without a clue. Her head stuck in the clouds." Feeling he was right, Jason couldn't keep the anger from his tone. "Especially with what happened today we know it's not a coincidence."

Shrugging his shoulders with practiced grace, Sonny sat back just a little. "What if it was? Maybe it was that cat of hers."

"You've got to be fucking joking."

"Who cares. She's got Francis watching her house. I've got a few of the runners who've been itching for a chance to prove themselves keeping an eye on her when she's not there. Not to mention the Spencers."

"Luke's going to Miami."

"For a few days. Maybe a week. Lucky isn't most likely to leave her side without the use of the jaws of life. Besides why do you care?" Scratching the side of her head, Sonny tilt his head to the side. "I didn't get the impression that you liked her all that much."

"I don't even know her." Jason answered tight lipped. "That doesn't mean she doesn't deserve to know."

"Well it's done."

Didn't he know it. Even if he wanted to make an issue of it, there was no way she was going to listen to him now. Maybe Sonny was right. Why should he care if she wanted to believe that her spooky cat made that mess in her basement? So far she'd been holding up with what had happened, would this be what pushed her to hysterics?

"Daddy?" Michael's sleepy voice called from the stairs.

With a heavy feeling of guilt, Jason turned to where his son stood rubbing his eyes. "Michael, buddy what're doing up?" Moving across the livingroom, Jason crouched down in front of his son.

"I tried to stay awake so I could say goodnight." With a jawbreaking yawn, the tiny redhead looked ready to fall asleep standing where he was. "Where were you?"

It was times like this that ate a hole in his stomach. Michael's love and devotion made him feel like such schmuck at times. He deserved to have him there at night, tucking him into bed. Reading to him from the travel books they both enjoyed. Instead, his five year old tried to stay awake so he could see him.

"I had to do something."

"What?"

"Someone needed my help." Seeing Michael was going to ask who, Jason pulled him into a hug. "How about I tuck you in."

"Will you read to me?" Rubbing his eyes again, his question already forgotten, Michael started up the steps.

"It's too late." Wanting to promise he would the next night, Jason smiled at his sons pout.

"Jase, I'll talk to you tomorrow." Sonny stood, waiving as he headed to the door. "Goodnight Michael."

"Goodnight Uncle Sonny."

"Hey Jase." Waiting until Michael went up a few more steps, Sonny looked his friend in the eye. "It was the right thing to do."

"I can't say I agree." Watching his friend let himself out, Jason waited until the door shut before following his son up to his room.


	9. Chapter 9

Some days it just didn't pay to get out of bed.

Seriously.

First she'd forgot to set her alarm clock the night before. Not much of a morning person, her alarm was the only thing on earth that could wake her up. So when the wild chirping of birds outside her window broke through her bizarre dreams, Elizabeth knew the day wasn't going run smoothly. She would've been better off calling in sick and staying in bed.

She wasn't a stupid person. Really. But stupid things just kept happening to her. It was as if her life should've been titled, Elizabeth's odd and unfortunate events.

Apparently heat and hot water came from this nifty thing called fuel. Which came in a truck and pumped into the big metal thing down in her basement. Called a tank. Coincidently the truck didn't come and drop off this fuel substance on it's own free will. A person, namely herself, needed to make a call and order it. In conclusion, no fuel meant no heat or nice steamy showers.

Like she knew this. In Colorado she never saw these supposed fuel trucks, and didn't feel she deserved to be the root of Lucky's humor. Or the victim of one hell of a cold shower.

Then her piece of scrap metal refused to turn over and start. Again. It would just be a lot cheaper to rent a parking spot at the garage in town. Seeing she couldn't afford a new car payment, much less another repair bill with all of her mounting bills, she was once again stuck asking Lucky for a ride to work.

Not that he minded. Or so he kept saying.

Then there was the incident from the weekend. Elizabeth didn't want to think of it as anything else. It didn't really hit home that she found a dead guy in the woods until Sunday. Reflecting on the events from Saturday morning, then that night, she wondered who in the hell had taken over her body and her less then stable mind. But once the ball was in motion who was she to stop it? Numb and more than dazed, Elizabeth had to admit she'd been relieved to have someone step in and make the calls for her.

So, to sum it all up, her day started with an ice cold shower. There was a four hundred dollar bill due to the Fuel company. She was still trying to grasp what had happened over the weekend, while her brain sorted out the consequences she could possibly face. Her nerves were gnawing a hole on the insides her stomach.

The last place she should have been heading was to a classroom full of over active five year olds. She could barely keep her attention on one matter, how was she expected to handle a classroom full of children?

Children who seemed to have it out for her. Apparently, she'd missed the note on her classroom was the location for the re-enactment of World War II. No one was capable of listening. Small uprisings broke out ever few minutes. Unable to keep their hands to themselves, their seemed to be little accidents every few minutes. Hurt feelings and whiny tattle-tailing was a common trend. Elizabeth's patience was being tested, and she didn't have much to spare.

Kristina Davis was eating paste like pudding. A habit she'd picked up from one of the other children. Kyle Lansing, the mouthiest and most spoiled child she'd ever met, kept throwing tantrums over the slightest things. Lulu Spencer, typically well behaved seemed to have jumping beans in her pants. It had been painful, but she'd been forced to send the little blonde to timeout.

The only child who she hadn't had to talk to was Michael Morgan. He'd kept to himself, except when Kyle had drenched Lulu at snack time, he'd gotten a handful of paper towels to help clean up the mess. only to get her paper towels to dry up with. Besides that he did what he typically did. Sat by himself. Coloring when told to, or doing whatever she'd instructed the class to do. It was a little eerie, but with the day Elizabeth was having no one would find her complaining.

By the time lunch came Elizabeth was more than ready to hide in the teachers lounge, thankful she didn't have lunchroom duty. What she needed was some time to calm her nerves. To find her center. Because if she didn't it was probable she'd have a complete melt down before story time.

Her Lean Cuisine, on sale of course, wasn't even out of the microwave when Debra stuck her head inside the break room to call her from the quiet little haven The principal's face looked distressed, ceasing all chatter from the rooms occupants. Feeling curious eyes follow her out of the room, Elizabeth felt her cheeks heat.

"We've got a problem." Waiting until the staff room door was shut, Debra brought a hand to her forehead.

A sinking sensation the size of the Titanic made Elizabeth forget her lunch immediately. The only thing she could think of that would cause Debra to look like this . . . No. There was no possible way. Not even her luck was that bad. It'd only been a few days. Surely no one knew about what happened at her house.

Logical thinking didn't stop a cold shiver from running down her spine. Or make her palms any less sweaty. Standing in the empty hall, with it's gleaming floors, Elizabeth waited for the other shoe to drop.

Dear lord she couldn't lose her job. Not now, when she was up to her neck in debt. Most of the house was paid off for by her meager inheritance. But the portion she had to borrow, plus the loan she had to take out to make the place livable was stretching her thin. If she were to lose her job now what would she do? Would she even need to worry? Perhaps an eight by five room was waiting for her to call it home.

What if someone knew? Had reported her and the others to the police. God, she could almost hear the seven o'clock news. Small town teacher being charged with conspiracy. The full story at ten.

"There was a fight in the cafeteria." Looking up at the other woman, Elizabeth nearly cried in relief. She really needed to get a grip on her nerves or she'd become a paranoid idiot. Jumping at the slightest noises.

She's done the right thing. Didn't she know first hand how corrupt police could be? That Max's death would most likely go unpunished. It happened ever day. No. She could see the resolve to get to the bottom of the matter in Jason Morgan's eyes.

"A fight?" Not a good thing, but much better then getting arrested. "Who was involved?"

"Kyle Lansing, Kristina Davis and Michael Morgan." Starting to move toward the office, Elizabeth followed.

"What happened?" Frowning, Elizabeth hurried to catch up.

"I don't know the all the details yet." Reaching the office door, Debra opened it widely and charged through like a man on a mission.

"Miss Davis and Mr. Lansing are their way in." Stopping by the secretary's desk and talking quietly with the older woman, Debra sighed and nodded. "We still can't reach Mr. Morgan."

Smiling weakly at the secretary, Elizabeth hurried after Debra.

"I have Lulu Spencer coming in soon." Rubbing her hands together, Debra turned to look out the window that looked down on the playground. "She was sitting next to Michael."

"Debra." Clearing her throat, Elizabeth watched the woman she'd come to really enjoy and tried to figure out the best way to verbalize the confusion buzzing through her head. "I know fighting isn't condoned, but I didn't know it would cause this much . . ." Looking for the right words, she looked down at the bandages on her hands. "Drama. We're talking about three five year olds. Was someone hurt?"

"No." Shaking her head, Debra let out a small laugh. "I keep forgetting you're not from here. Elizabeth, your class was stacked against you from the beginning. This town has a dark past, and your classroom has become a room of ironic coincidences. Some of the parents have messy pasts."

A knock at the door had Elizabeth swallowing the questions on her tongue. Alexis Davis came charging into the room, her face a mask of pure rage. Elizabeth had never seen someone's nostrils flare so wide. It reminded her of a charging bull. To be honest, the woman scared Elizabeth on a good day. But like this, Alexis Davis was terrifying.

"I knew this would happen." Pointing a manicured nail in Debra's direction, Alexis's mouth pinched in anger. "This is completely unacceptable."

"Miss Davis-."

"I asked to have Kristina moved to the other classroom at the beginning of the year." Placing her hands on her hips, Kristina's mother shook her head. "But no. You wouldn't listen"

"Mrs. Kennedy's class was already full." Debra answered in a controlled voice. "We've already had this discussion."

"I also expressed my concern over Ms. Webber's lack of experience." Talking as though she weren't even in the room, Elizabeth's dislike for the lawyer increased. Not only was she an anally retentive lunatic, she was now a loud mouth witch. "I knew I should've sent Kristina to a private school."

"Ms Webber is one of the best teachers I have seen in a long time." Narrowing her eyes, Debra crossed her arms over her chest. "And before we get further into our conversation I think we should wait for Mr. Lansing to show up."

"What about Jason Morgan?" Alexis sneered. "Wasn't his son the one who's responsible for this?"

Not having a chance to answer, Mr. Lansing entered with a little less drama. "Mrs. McGee, Alexis, Ms Webber." Nodding to each of the woman, Ric Lansing shoved his hands into his pockets. "I'd like to say this little meeting is a shock, but I'd only be wasting my breath."

"I can't imagine what Michael has been learning from his father." Alexis Davis curled her upper lip. "Now my daughter's safety is at stake."

"Excuse me?" Not all too sure she was interpreting the conversation correctly, Elizabeth had a feeling these two adults had tried, judged and sentenced a five year old boy. Not giving a rats ass how these adults wanted to treat one another, she would put up a hell of a fight before a child was wrongly accused. They still had no idea what happened.

"Today she was only covered in spaghetti, but having a boy who's grown up with those people, I'm sure it's only a matter of time before something worse happens." Feeling like the rug had been torn out from under her, Elizabeth looked around at the three people who were busy ignoring that she was in the room.

"Kyle's got a bloody nose." Lifting a brow, Ric made a face. "Wonder who Michael got that from?"

The buzzing inside her head increased. The palms of her hands itched, causing the tender flesh to sting, Her knee wasn't much better, standing there, rigidly straight. All while Debra's office began to get smaller. The ugly words and accusations made her physically nauseous.

With a soft knock, Margo, Debra's personal secretary, stuck her head into the room. "Mr. Morgan's here." Opening the door to allow the man standing behind her in, Elizabeth watched while Alexis and Ric took a step closer together, as though they were closing ranks. Preparing themselves for war.

"Jason, it seems violent behavior runs in the family. You must be so proud." Sneering across the room, Ric Lansing ignored Debra's request to be given a moment to talk.

"Where's Michael?" Not looking too happy to be there, Elizabeth felt small with him in the room. He seemed so much taller than she remembered. His shoulders slightly wider. But his very aura screamed danger. A signal the two attorney's seemed to be ignoring.

By Jason's appearance he didn't seem to notice she was only three feet away. The least he could do was acknowledge her. She was his son's teacher. Perhaps she shouldn't be too surprised, seeing that she had assaulted him just a few nights before. Nor had he seemed too pleased with her when he'd dragged her downstairs. The man was the most paranoid person she'd ever passed paths with.

"Thank you for coming Mr. Morgan. Michael's with the nurse right now." Answering quickly Debra stepped out from behind her desk. "And if you could give me a moment, I'm going to get Lulu Spencer. She saw everything and perhaps she'll be able to shed light on what happened."

"Great idea." Ric smirked after Debra let herself out of the room. "The eye witness is a five year old."

"What I want to know, is why they weren't being supervised." Spinning on her heal to set her sights on Elizabeth, Alexis Davis gave her a look that made her skin crawl.

"I didn't have lunchroom duty today." From past experiences with Alexis Davis, Elizabeth expected a grueling interrogation. "I believe Mrs Winters was with the students today."

"One teacher?" Elizabeth's jaw clenched at the way Alexis's raised her brow. It was the same expression her Grandmother used to use when she'd done something incredibly stupid. An expression she was getting sick of. She was an adult now. So how come the woman in front of her made her feel inadequate?

"I want to know how you plan to keep my daughter safe from that little trouble maker." Contempt dripped off the attorney's tongue. The viscousness first shocked Elizabeth. But once she got over the fact that the woman standing in front of her was the Wicked Witch of the West she felt her blood begin to boil.

"Excuse me?" Tilting her head slightly to the side and using the innocently bewildered expression of a child, Elizabeth practically batted her eyelashes. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but I was under the impression that no one knew what had happened. Which would mean that no one should be blamed until we have all the facts. I would think, as a lawyer you'd wait to hear what Lulu has to say before making accusations."

"Oh come on Ms Webber." Ric huffed. "Do you really think that a son of a mobster wouldn't show such violent tendencies?" Blinking a few times, not sure she heard right, Elizabeth tried to ignore the chill running down her spine. Not trusting herself to look in Jason's direction, she tried to erase any trace of surprise she felt over these words. Unfortunately she hadn't been fast enough. "Don't tell me you're the only person in town who doesn't know Jason Morgan is second man in charge to Sonny Corinthos."

It was news to her. But oddly enough, after moment of reflection she could see it. Men in three piece suits were crawling in the woods behind her house. A dead body with a bullet hole in his head. Not calling the police. But Luke trusted these men and she trusted Luke. That was good enough for her.

"To tell you the truth Mr Lansing, I could care less what Mr Morgan does for a living. I teach his child. Unlike some people in this town I can separate my students from their parents. It's a talent I'd think you'd appreciate."

The blood drained from Alexis's face, and before she could reply the door opened again and Debra ushered Lulu into the room. By the looks of it, Lulu didn't want to be there anymore than she did.

"Now before we start I am going to make myself perfectly clear." Though Debra's tone was light for Luke's daughter's benefit, the steel behind the words couldn't be missed. "Elizabeth and I are the only ones allowed to the questions. It was the only way Laura would allow this."

Looking around the room at the unhappy faces, Debra placed her hands lightly on Lulu's shoulders and gave what looked like a reassuring squeeze. "Lulu, could you please tell us what happened?"

The little girl looked nervously around her, making Elizabeth want to take her hand and promise her everything would be alright. Maybe after school she'd take her out for ice-cream. It was the least she could do.

"I was sitting next to Michael and we were talking about going to the park after school today with Emily." Staring at the floor, Lulu twisted her fingers in her hair. "Kristina asked me why I was friends with Michael. She said her Mommy says his Daddy's a crinma . . .crimnim . . . that he's a bad person."

Her heart beat painfully into her chest, and Elizabeth took a quick look in Jason's direction. He stood perfectly still, his jaw clenched. Moving her eyes to where Alexis stood, Elizabeth was pleased to see the older woman looking uncomfortable.

"Go on Lulu." Debra softly prompted.

"Michael didn't say nuthing. But I could tell he was getting mad. He doesn't like it when people say bad things about his Daddy." Mumbling softly, Lulu took a deep breath. "Then Kyle said t his Daddy told him that Michael's Daddy . . ." Lulu's face scrunched up and looked up at Elizabeth. Tears glistened in her large blue eyes. "Elizabeth do I have to do this."

"No." Without thinking, Elizabeth went to kneel down in front of the little girl. "If you're uncomfortable with this, you don't have to." Wiping the tears from Lulu's eyes, Elizabeth gave her a brave smile. "How about this? Would you feel more comfortable if you whispered it in my ear?"

Looking uncertain for a few moments, Lulu nodded slowly. Leaning in, and cupping her hand to keep anyone else from hearing, Lulu told her tale. By the time she was done, Elizabeth was as white as a ghost. Unsure she'd be able to rise and face the room of waiting adults, she stayed where she was at for a moment. Physically sick. It was the only way she could describe the way she was feeling.

Gulping for air, she faked the biggest smile she could manage before thanking Lulu. "That was very brave of you Lulu. Why don't you wait for me out in the office. Okay?"

"Okay." Looking relieved to be leaving, Lulu didn't take another look around the room before hurrying out.

"Well?" Out of patience, Alexis Davis snapped. Her arms crossed over her chest, in a way that made Elizabeth dislike the woman even more.

Seething, ice running through a veins, Elizabeth told herself she had to keep this professional. Letting the emotions out now probably wouldn't be a great idea. "Apparently, Kristina told Michael that his father is a criminal. Kyle told him that he killed people." Bile rose in her throat. "That his father was the reason his mother . . ." It was painful saying the words, much less thinking of how a little boy would feel after hearing them. "That his mother killed herself."


	10. Chapter 10

The silence in the room was deafening. Scared to be the first one to speak, Elizabeth carefully kept her tear filled eyes down. Flashbacks from her own childhood washed over her. Memories she'd carefully kept locked away. The wounds caused by hurt feelings from callous words never really healed. Not completely anyway.

Being an orphan at such a young age was traumatic enough. Being an orphan whose parents were murdered under questionable circumstances, made her and her siblings targets of whispered gossip. In several instances their words weren't spoken quietly enough. Soon after starting school, a scary and emotional experience without the gentle encouragement of her parents, the name calling had started.

No one knew how to fling an insult like a child. Delivered carelessly with no remorse. Unlike adults, young children rarely understood what they were saying. They were just repeating what they'd overheard from adults who couldn't seem to keep their venom to themselves. Sometimes, she really did blame the parents.

Clearing her throat, Debra looked heatedly at the parents in the room. Her mouth was pinched tight until she finally shook her head in disgust. "I want to make something clear. This is my school. Your children are mine from eight until two-thirty."

"I was under the impression that this was a public school." Ric Lansing apparently missed the anger radiating from Debra, but when he was on the receiving end of her don't mess with me stares he snapped his mouth shut and wiped the stupid smirk from his face.

"Where this school has a zero tolerance for violence, we also don't put up with emotion abuse." Pausing, Debra took a deep breath. "How the three of you feel about one another outside this school is none of my concern, or my business. But I'm not above giving you some well needed advice. Children are impressionable. They learn by example. Your mannerisms, and conversations are closely monitored at all times. They are just learning to separate good from bad in a social aspect. Don't let you bigotry, and ignorant words set them on a path that may not be of their choosing."

"How dare you." Looking as though she'd been slapped, hard across the face, Alexis's chest heaved. "You can't speak to me like that!"

"Really?" Tilting her head to the right, Debra looked almost smug. "I don't remember seeing it written anywhere that I can't give my professional advice." Sitting down in her chair, she folded her hands on top of her desk. "You may take your children home for the day. With the school's policy each of the students will get a warning."

"Are you kidding me?" This time Ric didn't look smug.

"Zero tolerance Mr. Lansing. We're living in a different world."

"Kyle's the one with a bloody nose."

"Zero tolerance covers more than one type of violence. The next time it'll be a weeks suspension."

"I'll have you know, I have lunch with Superintendent Morris at the Port Charles Country Club." Crossing her arms over her chest, Alexis Davis tone was meant to intimidate. Elizabeth was glad to see that the principal didn't even bat an eye.

"I'm aware he eats Ms. Davis. I'm sure you'll understand that I'm required to notify him of today's situation. Unless there's anything else, I have a meeting and Miss Webber has a classroom of children who'll be back from recess any moment."

Alexis and Ric exchanged a mutinous look before storming out, their hushed words were cut off when Lansing shut the door a little harder than necessary.

"Mr. Morgan, I don't even know how to apologize for today." Elizabeth watched as Debra's expression softened. Glancing over to where Jason stood, she felt his eyes on her until he tore them away to Debra.

"Why?" There was no mistaking the pent up fury, but his reply was softly spoken. "You're not the one who caused this."

"No, but it's my responsibility to ensure a safe and comfortable place for Michael to learn."

"I know." Nodding once, Jason frowned. "Is there anything else?"

"What?" Looking startled, Debra shook her head. "No, not at all. Michael's a very well behaved child. You should be proud. If you two will excuse me, I really need to update Mr. Morris before that wretched woman gets a hold of him."

Taking this as her queue to leave Elizabeth gave her boss a soft smile before heading to the closed door. Jason beat her to it, and opened it for her. It was odd, after their last meeting, she would've thought he'd prefer slamming it on her foot.

Stopping just inside the office, Elizabeth knew it would be just easier to leave things the way they were. It wouldn't be taking the easy path, and she'd be damned to let that happen.

"Ja -." Clearing her throat and shooting a glance around to see if anyone had caught her slip, Elizabeth was pleased to find no one around. "Mr. Morgan, I would also like to apologize."

"You're not the one filling those kids full of crap." Blinking, Elizabeth watched while some of the cool exterior seemed to chip away. Not too sure how to take the sudden change, she decided to tread softly.

"No, but I'm their teacher and should've noticed if there was any tension between them. I don't know, maybe found a way to -."

"You're not a miracle worker." With a sarcastic laugh, Jason looked down at her. "There wasn't anything you could've done to stop this."

Frowning, Elizabeth contemplated what he said. It was hard not to feel as though there was something she could've done. "Still, I think I'll reassign seating. Michael and Kyle sit at the same table."

"Don't." His words were sharp and left no room for argument. "That's not going to help Michael."

"It's not going to help -."

Wishing for once she'd just listen to him, Jason held up his hand to silence her. "Michael needs to learn that not everyone in the world is going to like him. It doesn't matter if it's because their parents are too stupid to keep their mouths shut, or they don't like the way he dresses. Coddling him will only make him into a sniveling snot like that Lansing kid."

"So, you don't want me to do anything? Just sit back and let this run it's coarse." The idea didn't sit well with her.

"Yeah, something like that."

"I'm sorry, but I don't know if I can do that. I can't allow this kind of disruption in the classroom. It's not fair to the other children, or to Michael." Seeing that Jason was starting to look annoyed again, an expression she was starting to recognize, Elizabeth sighed. "How about this, I'll try it your way. But if something like this happens again, I'll reassign seating."

Taking her words into consideration, Jason finally relented. "Fine. I'm going to take Michael home."

"You're not mad, are you?" Shifting uneasily in his seat, Michael Morgan looked over at his father with uncertainty.

"No." Gripping the steering wheel tight enough to make his knuckles turn white, Jason glanced in the rearview mirror, more out of habit but it after the last few days it paid to be on guard. "I understand why you hit that Lansing kid, but perhaps in the future you tone it down a bit."

A part of him wanted to congratulate his on an excellently delivered blow. It would've been hypocritical of him to punish his son for doing something he probably would've done in his place. Except of doing it out in the open, he would've waited until prying eyes weren't around. But that lesson had taken years to learn.

The other part of him, the one the school board would thank in the coming years, couldn't sit back grinning like a maniac. There was a hard lesson his son needed to learn from this. Michael already had it rough enough, being the son of an un-convicted criminal. It didn't matter he and Sonny were responsible for the low crime rate and almost drug free community. The shadier side of the business made them enemies with the local law enforcement. That went double with D.A. Lansing and his uptight college Alexis Davis, who'd tried several times to pin them with anything that would put them behind bars.

"I ignored them like you said." Defending himself, Michael pouted and turned to look out the window. "Kyle said mean things about Mom."

He'd be a liar if he were to say he hadn't been effected by what Lansing's offspring had repeated. It'd been a sucker punch out of no where, and the thought that Michael had heard it from some smug spoiled brat made it worse.

There was only so much you could tell a three year old after they'd lost their Mother. It was hard enough getting Michael to understand that his Mommy wasn't going to be able to take him to the park anymore.

Besides, Jason would never believe in a hundred years that Carly had killed herself. The woman hadn't known the meaning of backing down. To do something like killing herself would mean she would've admitted to defeat. Hell would freeze over before that would've ever happened.

Not the best Mother in the world, Carly had one thing going for her. She'd loved Michael to the best of her abilities. He'd known that. It was the only reason he allowed her visitation rights to their son.

No, Carly had exactly what she had wanted. A townhouse he'd paid out the ass for in the posh part of town. A monthly allowance that kept her in all the designer clothing and shiny jewels that made her happy. Most importantly, she had the attention of every person in town. There was no reason she would've checked out like she had. On an overdose of cheap whiskey and a handful of sleeping pills. It wasn't dramatic enough for Carly's taste.

"Kyle said that Mom . . . that she killed herself because of you."

God he wanted to hit something.

"Do you think Miss Webber's mad at me?" Suddenly panicked, Michael looked up imploringly at his father.

The question caught him off guard. Hadn't he pegged her as one of the hypocritical residents who looked down their noses at him. Thinking she'd treat Michael the same way? "I think she's worried about you."

"I like her." Still looking worried, Michael chewed on his lower lip. "She doesn't know much about Geography, but she's really nice."

"I still can remember making you and Lucky hot chocolate after school." With a wistful sigh, Laura Spencer set the hot mug down in front of Elizabeth.

"I remember." Smiling weakly, Elizabeth wished she could turn back time and be ten again. With ten year old worries. Laura always seemed to knew how to make things better. "There wasn't anything your special hot chocolate couldn't solve."

"Want to talk about it?" Laura asked in her warm, compassionate way. It reminded Elizabeth of the first time she'd met her. Caring and compassionate, she'd accepted her into the Spencer family. Not caring how the rest of the town regarded her.

"Why do I feel like I've walked into an on going war?"

"Ah, yes. Davis and Lansing verses Corinthos and Morgan." Nodding, Laura made a face. "Between you and me, Alexis Davis drives me insane."

"You?" Perplexed, Elizabeth stared across the table. "I was under the impression you liked everyone."

"It's a talent." A saucy little grin flashed across her face. "But you're right. There's no love lost between them."

Needing a second to collect her thoughts, Elizabeth stared down at the marshmallows bobbing in her mug. "Laura, how close is Luke with Jason and Sonny?"

Looking momentarily stunned, Laura blow out a long breath. "That's not the question you really want to ask, is it?"

"No, it isn't." Not knowing if she was crossing the line, Elizabeth didn't want to insult the only family who accepted her unconditionally. "Ric Lansing said something about them being mobsters."

"Elizabeth, there's things about this town." Starting off badly, Laura licked her lips. "No lies. I once promised you I'd never lie to you Elizabeth."

"That was years ago."

"A promise is a promise." Tapping her finger a few times on the table, the older woman looked up. "But Elizabeth, you need to promise me something before I answer your questions. You can't breath a word to anyone."

Laura's serious expression was the only answer she needed. "Of course Laura."

"Luke is a silent partner with Sonny and Jason." Pausing, Laura eyed her shrewdly. "By the way, don't think I haven't noticed that you seem to be on a first name basis. We'll talk about that in a moment."

"So they're mobsters?"

"I suppose some would view them like that. I have to be honest, I work hard at being clueless. It makes my life a lot more calm. But I'm not a fool. I know Luke's association with Sonny and Jason isn't what I'd consider legal."

"Laura, they don't have anything to do with drugs, do they?"

"What?" Laura's eyes popped open. "No. God no. Elizabeth after what you've gone through. No. Luke would never. The three of them have worked hard to keep drug dealers out of Port Charles. Perhaps the way the go about it may be crossing the line, but I know Luke's only doing what he thinks is right."

Relieved beyond belief, Elizabeth felt the tension ease from her chest. "You're okay with what he does then?"

"I'm not thrilled with it. And there's things I could do without. But I love Luke. Expecting him to work some nine to five job is pointless. He's not really the shirt and tie kind of person if you haven't noticed. It's hard to explain." Tilting her head to the side, Laura stayed silent for a moment. "Someday you're going to find someone you love more than anything. But no one is perfect. You just have to know what you're able to accept. Now, tell me. How is it that you know Sonny and Jason?"

Licking her lips, Elizabeth looked around the kitchen before settling her eyes back on Laura. "Elizabeth, take it from me. Just spit it out. It's a lot easier."

"Lucky and I found a dead body in the woods behind my house."

" . . . Would you like a shot of Schnaps in your hot chocolate?" Laura stood and crossed the kitchen to the cabinet near the refrigerator. "Mint gives it a great kick."

"I'm sorry Laura, I shouldn't have just said it like that."

"No, don't be sorry Elizabeth. I'm the one who's sorry. With the way Luke's been acting for the last few days . . . He'd been hinting. It's the clueless thing." Pouring a shot into each of their mugs, Laura set down the bottle. "Okay tell me. All of it. From beginning to end."


	11. Chapter 11

Feeling more than a little light headed, Elizabeth sighed at the bottom of her mug. It hadn't taken her long to fill Laura in on the rest of the story, especially after a few needed tips of the Schnapps bottle. She'd almost forgotten how good it was to talk to Laura. The woman was understanding, open minded, and always had the best advice.

"So after the other night, I can honestly say Jason Morgan doesn't like me all that much." Frowning, Elizabeth wondered if it would be poor manners to ask for a second mug of coco. Looking up at the knowing smirk on Laura's face, Elizabeth blushed. "Not that I care."

Laura's eyes danced merrily across the table from her. "You hit him in the crotch?"

"I didn't mean to . . . well that's not true. I meant to, I just didn't know it was him." Fumbling with the excuse, Elizabeth felt her face grow warmer. "He's the one who broke into my house. How was I supposed to know?"

A chuckle escaped from Laura's mouth. "I wish I could've seen that." Wiping at the tears forming in her eyes, Laura took a deep breath.

"Why?" Her brows almost meeting, Elizabeth felt her face flush. "Don't you like him?"

"Jason?" Sipping from her mug, Laura stood and reached for Elizabeth's. "Ready for a refill." Not really waiting for an answer, she headed to the stove. "I love Jason. He's always been great to our family. The last couple of years haven't been kind to him though. It's made him more distant than he already was. Less trusting in a way. I think getting knocked on his ass will do wonders for him."

"You should've seen his face when he found out what Kyle Lansing had said." Not wanting to repeat the horrid words again, Elizabeth was relieved when Laura picked up on her hesitation.

"No. There's a difference between getting knocked on your ass and having a knife put into your back." Some of the humor faded from Laura's eyes. "Ric Lansing and Alexis Davis are egotistical jerks who have their heads shoved up their asses . . ." Her words faded off, and Laura looked slightly embarrassed. "You could say I have issues with them as well."

Excepting the refill, Elizabeth licked her lips in anticipation. Getting buzzed on a Monday afternoon typically wasn't her style, but the way the small amount of liquor was relaxing her tense body was a godsend. "Seeing Ms Davis put in her place was refreshing. I hope it tames her down slightly. If I have to endure another one of her lists, or suggestions on how I run my classroom I might implode."

"Don't hold your breath." The frown on Laura's lips deepened. "In fact, you may want to watch your back. She's not the most forgiving person in the world. And after today she's probably clumped you in with her dislike list."

Feeling as though someone was talking to her in code again, Elizabeth felt more than a little frustrated. "Meaning?"

"Let me give you a little Port Charles 101." Taking a steadying sip, Laura took a moment to collect her thoughts. "There's a lot of history in town. Some of the issues go back further then Luke and I've lived here, but it'll take weeks to explain that stuff. The part you need to worry about is where Alexis and Ric fit in."

"As you probably guessed, Sonny and Jason business practices are a little shady. They own a large coffee import business, and a few casinos. Luke's a silent partner in a few of their adventures. The three of them have done a fantastic job of keeping the town free of drugs. But this doesn't stop Ric or Alexis from wanting to send them to jail. At first, I really do think they were trying to do the right thing, to them at least. It's their job to put people in jail who are breaking the law."

Stirring her drink, Laura wrinkled her nose. "They're just not all that bright. After a few close calls, they started to get desperate. It didn't matter if the guys had done anything wrong, Ric and Alexis needed to pin something on them."

"A few years ago, when Carly, Jason's ex-wife, was found dead on the docks things got really bad. The coroner said it was suicide. An overdose of pain medicatio and alcohol. Unhappy with the findings, Alexis and Ric tried several different tactics to frame Jason with her murder. I can honestly say I have never seen this town in such an uproar."

"A lynch mob huh?" Knowing people liked a good uproar, Elizabeth felt a little ill.

"In a way." A ghost of a smile quirked on Laura's lips. "The wanted Ric and Alexis's heads on a platter."

"Excuse me?" Elizabeth sure didn't see that coming.

"Carly had made her own assortment of enemies, and everyone knew what Davis and Lansing were up to." Blowing into her mug, Laura took a deep sip. "Sonny and Jason give a lot back to the community. They keep drugs out of the children's hands. Their transgressions are easily overlooked as long as the people of Port Charles aren't effected. To tell you the truth the whole thing reminds me of Peter Pan."

Nearly spitting out her drink, Elizabeth fought to banish the image of Jason Morgan wearing green tights from her mind. But then the thought of Luke, clad in woman's hosiery threatened to invade and Elizabeth decided there would be less detrimental to her sanity to allow Jason to remain. Besides he had better buns then her almost Father.

"Let me guess, Alexis and Ric are the Pirates. Working hard to take down the reckless children. The harder they try, the less likely they'll succeed."

"Right. Sonny, Jason and Luke are the Lost Boys. Doing what they want, when they want. Neither side is right a hundred percent of the time."

"So what does this have to do with me?" Fidgeting in her chair, Elizabeth felt as though her brain had holes in it. Unable to process what Laura was trying to tell her she finally gave up. "Where do I fit in? You said to look out for Alexis and Ric."

"Well my little Wendy, you've unknowingly sided with Pan and his boys." Clearly enjoying herself, Laura looked years younger than her actual age. "At least to those to idiots you have."

"Ah." Getting it, Elizabeth nodded. "Either you're with them or against them."

"Now you're getting it." Looking over at the clock on the stove, Laura's eyes widened. "Lulu will be home soon. I need to start dinner."

Stretching, Elizabeth picked up her mug and walked over to the sink. "I should get going. Lucky said he'd drive me home."

"Oh do you have to?" Laura frowned. "I thought we'd have ourselves a good old fashioned girls night in. With Luke out of town, it'll give us a chance to watch a few chick flicks without his endless commentary."

"I don't know, I have work tomorrow."

"You can borrow Luke's car until he gets back." Elizabeth flushed, hating that she was forced to need help getting to and from work. After all the work she'd done to get where she was at, it was a little grating that she still couldn't stand on her two feet without the help of others. "Elizabeth, save me the trouble of manipulating you into it. The car is just sitting and it'd make me feel better knowing you weren't driving that death trap."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." Laura answered with determination. "So it's settled. You can spend the night and use Luke's car tomorrow morning." Opening her mouth to argue that she couldn't possibly spend the night, Elizabeth noticed the look in Laura's eyes and knew anything she could say would fall in deaf ears.

"Fine. But only if we have munchies tonight."

His T-shirt stuck to him like glue, as he swung again at the bag. It was more than a little daunting it'd only taken two years for his body to get soft. Not that he was flabby, with a gut and love handles. It wasn't that bad. Yet. But sitting behind a desk, had dulled his reflexes. As much as he hated to admit it, so had his mind. If he hadn't dropped his guard, let himself get indulgent, Max would still be alive. He would be down at Jake's with Francis and Johnny, boozing it up and trying to catch the eye of some local.

Swinging harder than his burning muscles wanted, Jason tried to block out the anguished wail Max's Mother had let out when she was told her youngest son was dead. She'd cursed him in Italian, only to apologize to him after she collected herself. There was no reason to apologize, she'd been right to blame him.

It was also his fault that Michael had been hurt by that snotty Lansing kid. The first time he'd held Michael, he made it a goal in his life to keep the business as far away from his son as possible. That no matter what was happening in his world, the negative effects wouldn't blemish his home life. It was a damn good thing he hadn't made any promises.

Out of breath, his arms and stomach stung like a bitch, Jason grabbed the discarded towel from the pool table and mopped his sweaty face. Wanting a beer instead of the bottle of water he was pouring down his throat, Jason nearly growled when his phone broke the silence.

Wanting nothing more than to ignore the damn thing, Jason scowled at the offending object before answering.

"Morgan."

"Jase, it's Francis."

"You don't say." The corner of his mouth twitched. "Everything quiet over there?"

"Yeah. Real quiet." Francis paused briefly. "Ms. Webber hasn't come home yet."

His exhausted stomach dropped, while every possible scenario raced through his mind. None of them good. "Why the hell didn't you call earlier?"

"I'm calling now, ain't I?"

"Where in the hell could she be?"

"How should I know? I'm just covering until one of the other guys get assigned. All I know about her is that she's friends with the Spencers. Maybe she's with Lucky."

"No, Emily dragged him to dinner at the Quartermaine's." Pinching his nose, Jason let out a deep breath. The only other plausible place she could be, was over at Laura's. Looking over at the clock on the mantel, he was surprised to see that it was already past nine. He couldn't call over to the Spencer household without it tipping Laura off that something wasn't right. He'd never really called over there, unless it was to talk to Luke.

He had stopped by in the past. If he hurried, it wouldn't be too out of his norm. He could just tell her he was out already and was making sure everything was going alright with Luke gone. If Elizabeth wasn't there . . . He'd cross that bridge when he got there.

The Spencer house was definitely something Laura had picked out. Had it been left up to Luke the entire clan would've been living in some sort of tree house in the middle of the woods. They'd be using rainwater for showers, instead of the three and a half bathrooms.

Walking up the walkway, his eyes narrowed in on the Durango across the street. He had no idea who was on watch tonight, Johnny was in charge of assigning that job. Stopping at the doorstep, he eyed the welcome mat, and let himself wonder briefly what it would be like for Michael to have a home like this. With a big back yard, he could spend hours playing in. A large, comfortable house that just screamed 'Welcome Home'.

Shaking his head, clearing away the thoughts that weren't to be, and knocked on the door. Hearing approaching footsteps, he trained his features into an unreadable mask.

"Jason?" A soft smile graced Laura's face. "Come on in." Opening the door to let him in, Laura Spencer waited until he stood a few feet inside her home before shutting the door. "What brings you here?"

"I just wanted to check in."

"Luke's only been gone for a day. You usually don't drop in for your routine check up until the third day." With a lift of her brow, she was able to make Jason feel uncomfortable. "Why don't you have a cup of coffee and a piece of apple pie Elizabeth made tonight."

"Elizabeth?" Looking around the pretty sitting room Laura refused any of her family to actually use, Jason looked back to find that Laura had already moved on to the kitchen. Leaving him with no other option, Jason followed.

True to her word, Laura was pouring a hot cup of coffee, a piece of pie already sliced and on a plate. Positioning himself so he could view into the family room, Jason noticed that the TV was still on. But the room looked empty.

"So did Luke tell you to check up on us?"

Turning his head back to where Laura stood by the counter, Jason shrugged out of his jacket and placed it on the back of one of the chairs. "No. But that doesn't mean I wouldn't."

"I heard you had a pretty busy day." Pouring herself a small cup of coffee, she turned her knowing eyes on him. Pinning him in place.

"Yeah." Cutting into the pie, Jason trained his eyes on his food. Laura had a sneaky way of getting information out of him. Whether he wanted to share or not.

"How's Michael?"

"He confused, and angry. He's also worried that his teacher is going to be mad at him."

"Elizabeth? Mad at him?" Laura laughed. "I don't think she's capable of being mad at a child."

"She looked upset today." Recalling the stricken expression on her face when she'd been forced to retell what Lulu had whispered into her ear, Jason wondered why she had been so effected.

"Yes, well I'm sure it brought back a lot of memories she's tried hard to forget." A sad look shadowed her eyes. "She had a pretty rough childhood. If there's anyone who can relate to Michael, it's her."

Wondering how he was going to ask if Laura knew of Elizabeth's whereabouts without looking too suspicious, Jason eased back in his chair.

"You don't need to worry about Elizabeth feeling differently about Michael. But you don't need to take my word for it." Smiling knowingly over the table at him, Laura sipped her coffee. "You can ask her yourself. Though I'd suggest you wait until she's awake. She fell asleep on the couch about an hour ago."

Crap! He should've known he wouldn't get anything past Laura. She'd been married to Luke way too long. "She's here then?"

"Yup. Her car is broken down again, so I picked her up after school."

Sighing, Jason held back a groan. "How much did she tell you?"

"Enough to know you probably have a few guys watching her house." A dark scowl covered his face. "And before you start in on her not keeping a secret, don't. I would've plied her with enough alcohol until she spilled. I know my girl and I knew something was wrong."

"I wasn't going to say anything."

"Jason Morgan did you just lie to me?" Looking shocked, Laura blinked a few times.

"Maybe."

"I don't usually involve myself in what you boys do. Mostly because it would give me ulcers. But I'll only say this once. She's one of my children. Do whatever you need to keep her safe." Leaning forward, Laura looked straight into his eyes. "And I do mean anything."

"We'll keep her safe." With a nod, Jason picked up his fork again.

"With that out of the way." A mischievous sparkle in her eyes made him tense. "Did she really hit you in the crotch?"


	12. Chapter 12

Staring down at the open folder on his desk, Jason frowned at the contents. When Johnny had first handed him the file he'd been too wrapped up in Elizabeth's age and ability to teach his son to actually read through the information.. Now after doing so, he was slightly disgusted by the major gaps that had been left out of her life.

The information started with when she'd moved to Colorado to live with her Grandmother. A retired nurse who'd been borne and lived in the same town her entire life. Elizabeth had two siblings. A brother and a sister. Both had left the second they'd turned eighteen.

From the looks of it, Elizabeth had led a pretty boring life. Got decent grades until she'd hit her peak in college. No remarkable milestones. No arrests. The woman was a straight arrow from the looks of the report. But it didn't fit.

The few comments from Luke, and the conversation he'd had with Laura, led him to believe that there was something major missing. Something, he'd have to guess, happened before she showed up on Granny's doorstep.

It really shouldn't matter. It wasn't like he should be overly concerned with what happened to her before she'd had a chance to lose all her baby teeth.

Flipping the folder closed, Jason sat back in the well used office chair and pondered over what he should do next. Did it really matter that he didn't know everything there was to know about Elizabeth Webber? Should he waste the time and resources poking around her past?

Looking over at the picture of Michael sitting on the corner of his desk, he let his mind dissect the previous day at the school. At the time he'd been trying to keep himself from putting his fist through something, mostly Lansing's ugly mug. Now that he was no longer seeing red, he knew Elizabeth's reaction to the situation was more on a personal level, then a defense for Michael.

There was no doubt she was hurt for Michael. Her reaction hadn't been just for herself. But if there was one thing he knew when he saw it, was old scars being ripped open. Whatever had happened to her it must have been huge to still linger with her into adulthood.

Erasing the feelings he'd been introduced to from the moment he'd met her. Making himself forget the irritation she seemed to invoke with the majority of their run ins. He focused on just the woman. From her facial expressions, to the way her eyes looked the day she'd found Max in the woods.

She'd handled that day like a pro. Her reaction to finding a dead guy was normal. Shock. Disbelief. Anger. It was the way she had, with little hesitation, agreed to keep quiet that impressed him. All Luke and Lucky had to do was ask her once to stay silent. And she did.

Something at the back of his brain buzzed. Sorting through the different conversations, Jason paused. Then Elizabeth's words echoed in his ears. "What about the person who did this? You say Max was your friend. Don't you want them to pay?"

Now that was no way for a Kindergarten teacher to talk. Typically they were all about that touchy-feely crap. Not on making people pay.

Tapping his fingers on the faded desk top, Jason knew his mind was made up.

"Hey Francis." Shouting loud enough so the other man in the next room could hear, Jason waited until he poked his head in the door.

"What's up."

"I was looking through Elizabeth Webber's file." Starting off slowly, Jason watched the way Johnny's facial expression changed. "Who did the research?"

"I think Johnny got it from Benny." Frowning, Francis asked. "Want me to call Johnny down in Miami to make sure?"

"Nah." With a shake of his head, Jason looked down at the folder. Benny was damn thorough. The best in his field. So for him to miss anything was pretty rare. Then again, Luke had something along the lines of Benny not finding out all there was to Elizabeth Webber. Had looked pretty damn pleased with himself over the fact. "I think we've missed something."

Frowning, Johnny stepped all the way into the room and closed the door behind him. "What do you mean?"

Playing with the papers in front of him, Jason shrugged. "I don't know. The file seems to neat. Too good to be true."

"It's all he could find."

"Could you do me a favor?" Standing up and grabbing the jacket he'd slung across the back of his chair, Jason pulled his arms through the sleeves. "This would be between you and me. Look again. Don't just rely on the typical web searches. Concentrate on her earlier years. Maybe start with her parents."

Nodding, Johnny turned to leave. Reaching the door he paused. "Is there something going on?"

"Don't think so." Taking his keys out of his front pocket, Jason looked over at his employee and friend. "I just don't like lose ends." A twitch in his gut made Jason wonder why he was pushing the issue. Maybe what they had on her was enough. Was his interest more on a personal level than a need to protect the ones he loved?

"I can have it to you by the end of the day." Sounding sure of himself, Francis made for the door again.

"Take your time." Jason responded. "I have a feeling what we're looking for isn't something that'll be found in a day. If you need anything call me on my cell. I promised Michael I would pick him up."

Walking between the tiny tables looking down on the backs of the heads of her students. They were busy coloring at the moment, and for once her classroom was quiet. It had been a pretty decent day. Compared to the day before it was down right peaceful.

She'd had her reservations about keeping Michael and Kyle at the same table. Against her better judgement she'd followed Jason's request and had been pleasantly surprised. Both boys were doing a superb job in ignoring one another. If this kept up she'd knew she'd have to admit that Jason had been right.

Looking over at Michael she watched as he carefully colored between the lines. Unlike the rest of his classmates his picture was color coordinated and as close to perfection a five year old could master. Elizabeth had always believed that a child's coloring spoke volumes. From the colors they chose, to the way they filled in the spaces.

It wasn't as if there was anything wrong with Michael's picture. It was neat and very attractive. It just lacked imagination. Like the rest of the work he'd done so far and it wasn't just with his artwork. From his letters and numbers, to story time, Michael Morgan took everything very seriously. To get the boy to crack a smile was almost a miracle.

So when inspiration had hit her at five o'clock in the morning, Elizabeth couldn't resist. She hadn't even taken the time to argue with Laura about borrowing some sample clothing from a new line Deceptions was working on. Dashing out of the Spencer household she'd spent as much time as she could in the library until school started.

"Okay everyone put their crayons away." Clapping her hands, Elizabeth watched as some of the students made a last dash of scribbling a few more strokes before following instructions. When everyone's attention was on her again, Elizabeth went up to the chalkboard.

"We're going to start something new today." Suspense filled eyes sparkled back at her, but her attention shifted to where Michael was sitting. "We're going to start learning about different places in the world."

Watching Michael's eyes snap to attention, while he sat up a little straighter in his chair, Elizabeth knew she'd hit the nail on the head. Turning to where she'd hung a sheet, she carefully took it down to show a large map of the different continents.

"Each week we're going to chose a new country. Everyone will have a chance to pick one. We're going to find out what kind of food they eat. The weather they have. Even the different clothes they wear."

Letting her eyes rest on Michael again, Elizabeth couldn't help but smile at the eagerness in his face. "I'm going to pick first." Picking up a sticker on her desk, Elizabeth turned to the map. "I'm going to chose Kenya." Placing a sticker near the small country, Elizabeth turned back to the class.

"Before I was born, my parents spent a year in Kenya. They were doctors who made sick people better." Seeing that not only had she captured Michael's attention, but it seemed the rest of the class was a mixture of interest. "Kenya is in Africa."

"That's where Timba lives." Lulu shouted out, at the same time she raised her hand.

Trying not to laugh, Elizabeth thanked Walt Disney yet again for tricking the kids into learning. "Exactly."

"Does it snow there?" Another student asked, making Michael turn his head toward him with a frown on his face.

"It doesn't snow in that part of Africa." Glancing over at the other student and looking at them as though they'd lost their mind, Michael turned his attention back at the map.

"Tomorrow we're going to learn about their flag." Looking up at the clock and seeing they only had a few minutes left, Elizabeth was happy with the interest the students were showing so far. "Everyone put their crayon boxes in their cubbies."

Signaling that the day was over. The students broke out into happy chatter. Putting away their things, Elizabeth helped sort them into their light fall jackets and find their book bags and lunch pails. All too soon the last bell of the day rung.

"Before you leave I have something for you to take home for your parents." With a pile of bright colored paper, Elizabeth handed one to each child. "Back to School night is next Monday. It's a night where you can show your families around your classroom and school. We'll put up some of your special artwork to show off."

All the students filed into line and waited for Elizabeth to dismiss them for the day. Some rode the buss home, a few waked home with their older brother's and sisters. Then there was a handful who were picked up in the front of the school.

Michael hung back and when the rest of the students burst out the door, Elizabeth gave him a searching glance.

"My Dad said to wait here for him." Looking pleased that Jason was picking him up from school, Michael waited calmly. His eyes stuck on the door.

"Next week I'm going to let you pick the country we're going to study." Not knowing when Jason would show up, Elizabeth nodded toward the map. Feeling as though she may be favoring the boy just the slightest, she really didn't feel too bad about it. "So you should start thinking about which one you want."

This must have caught his attention, because Michael dragged his eyes away from the door as he moved to the map to get a better look. His small face screwed up in concentration as he looked over the different colors that represented different places. After a few minutes, he looked over at her.

"Which one is Puerto Rico?"

Curious with his decision, Elizabeth searched in the area she knew the country could be found. Determined not to let a five year old show her up, she was relieved when her eyes feel on the place she was looking for. Pointing her finger at the tiny blob, she smiled in victory. "Right there."

Squinting his eyes, Michael looked to where she was pointing. "It sure is small."

Seeing his point, Elizabeth turned to one of the tables and dragged it over to the board. Helping Michael up on top, she quickly shed her shoes and joined him.

"Better?"

"Yeah." Nodding, Michael stared. "My Dad goes there a lot."

"Well then wont he be surprised when you learn all about it?"

"I already know what language they speak." Apparently proud of himself, Michael nodded. "That's the country I want to pick."

Deciding that she needed to do some homework herself, Elizabeth made a mental note to find out all there was to know about Puerto Rico.

"Michael?" Jason's voice came from directly behind them. Michael spun around and jumped off the table. Not giving Elizabeth enough warning to distribute her weight. The table wobbled slightly, and before she could move she felt it tipping to the side.

If it weren't for Jason's quick reflexes, she'd would've been an ungraceful heap on the floor. Instead he caught her securely in his arms and held her close. Her hands were trapped between her body and the hard plains of his chest and her position forced her to look straight up into his face.

It took only a moment for her embarrassment to show and the throb in her knee to remind her that maybe standing on a table wasn't the smartest thing in the world.

"Guess what we're doing?" Michael chirped happily, as Jason set Elizabeth down on her own two feet. "Geography." Giving his Dad a knowing look, Michael smiled.

"That's great." Ruffling Michael's hair, Jason let his eyes return to Elizabeth. She was limping over to one of the small chairs. "You okay?"

"It's nothing." Not wanting to dampen Michael's enthusiasm, she lowered herself down.

"And on Monday we're having a Back to School night." Waiving the paper she'd given to him earlier, Michael no longer looked like the quiet, sullen student she'd been seeing in her class. "Ms. Webber says we're supposed to bring our families so they can see where we go to school. Can Uncle Sonny come?"

"Sure." Jason answered distractedly before kneeling down in front of Elizabeth. "Is your knee fine?" He asked in a lower tone.

"What?" Her attention on Michael and his sudden change, Elizabeth looked at Jason with a brief look of confusion. "Oh, it's fine. I think I just jarred it when I fell." Seeing that Jason's eyes went to the bottom of her skirt, Elizabeth felt her face flush. "Really it's nothing."

"Then you shouldn't have a problem if I took a look."

Slapping her hand to the hem of her skirt, Elizabeth knew her face must look like an over ripe raspberry. "I don't think it's a good idea. If someone should walk in . . ."

"They'd see me looking at your injured knee." Jason answered, a sinful smirk on his face. "I doubt they'd think I was trying for some extra credit for my son."

They both blinked at one another. Jason wondering where the hell that had come from. Elizabeth not sure of anything about the man in front of her.

Clearing his throat, and shifting his weight, Jason looked her straight in the eye. "Unless your scared."

Sitting up straight, Elizabeth set her face into an unreadable mask. "I'm not scared of anything." Seeing he didn't seem to believe her, she sighed in defeat. "Fine."

Michael had joined them, and looked over his father's shoulder. "What's wrong?"

Absolutely humiliated, Elizabeth smiled weakly. "I hurt my knee the other day and your Dad just wants to take a look at it."

"You better watch out." Michael warned. "He likes to put that icky, stinging stuff on cuts."


	13. Chapter 13

Lucky Spenser had the subtly of a flying brick.

Fuming behind the bar at Luke's, Elizabeth watched the steaming hot water fill the steel sink. Waiting until it was half full, she turned the knobs off harshly and pushed the sleeves of her shirt past her elbows. Dropping a handful of glasses into the suds, she mentally bashed her scheming, jerk of a friend.

He conned her. Her of all people. At the moment she didn't know if she should be more upset with him, or with herself for falling for it. Apparently being one of his best friends didn't keep her exempt from his Tom Sawyer ways.

Shoving her hands into the scalding hot water, Elizabeth barely grimaced at the heat as she washed the filthy glasses. As a bar owner Luke was the best for the job. With his charisma and total disregard to the rules. He was fun, and always knew how to pump up the crowd. It was his housekeeping abilities that left much to be desired.

She should've seen the scam coming the second Lucky turned his puppy dog eyes on her. He'd been too nice, too appreciative, to convincing. How many times had she seen him turn his charm on in the past to get what he wanted? Now she was stuck helping out for the night at Luke's bar, while he had to jump on the ELQ jet for some last minute meeting. He'd promised her she'd have someone else here to help out.

Silly her, she'd assumed the someone was a person who'd know how the hell to run a bar. Someone who might actually know how to mix drinks. More importantly, someone who had the ability to run the temperamental cash register that took up occupancy at the end of the bar. The last person she expected to see walking through the door was his uptight, and beautiful girlfriend.

It went with out saying that Emily Quartermaine had been thrown when she'd first seen her. What with her dark scowl and dark muttering was any kind of indicator.. So it also seemed that girlfriends weren't exempt from a good con either. There was one bright side. Lucky was going to be in so much trouble when he got home. If only she could be a fly on the wall for that conversation.

So after eying one another for a good five minutes, they'd tried making small talk that rambled in and out of what was really on their minds. As for small talk, it was a few notches below lame, and after awhile they'd both given up and went in opposite directions.

Instead of clearing the air like Lucky probably intended, they'd grabbed bar towels and started cleaning before the bar opened.

Looking up to where Emily wiped furiously at one of the tables, Elizabeth snorted. The stuck up princess probably wanted to see her reflection. Before the thought was over, she instantly felt bad for such rude thoughts. Clearing herself of all guilt, she went back to scrubbing the glasses until they were transparent again.

What had Lucky been thinking? No scratch that. She knew he'd been trying to force them into a situation together so they'd talk. He knew it was weighing heavy on him that two of the most important women in his life treated one another like the plague.

But to put them in charge of Luke's for the night? It was going a little too far. And, well, stupid.

"Have you ever helped out here?" Letting out a screech, Elizabeth jumped and almost dropped the glass she'd been washing back into the water. Looking up, she was startled to see that Emily had abandoned her task and now was sitting on one of the bar stools.

"No." Sucking in a deep breath, Elizabeth looked up through her lashes. "How about you?"

"No." Sighing in defeat, Emily tapped her perfectly manicured nails on the bar. "He conned me didn't he."

"Oh yeah."

Tapping her fingernails some more, Emily looked thoughtful. "I don't think I like it very much."

"Well, I can't say I blame you much." Elizabeth answered.

"Is he like this often?" Almost ready to reply instantly, Elizabeth snapped her mouth shut. A heavy feeling settled over her as she contemplated this. She was an expert on Lucky up until a few years ago. But now? So many things had happened between then and now. She experienced that first hand hadn't she? Not liking how Emily's question hit a little to close to a tender spot, Elizabeth didn't raise her eyes when she answered.

"Well when we were back in Colorado he always could make people do what they wanted." Stacking the last glass, she pulled the plug and watched the water swirl down the drain. "I always part of the planing. I can't say he's ever pulled one on me before tonight."

"Hmm." Narrowing her eyes, Emily's mouth pinched. "So how do we get back at him?"

Not expecting this, Elizabeth choked on a laugh. But laughing meant there would be some kind of bond formed. That Lucky's immature plan had worked. The Tink in her was holding out.

Eyeing the woman sitting across from her, Elizabeth tried to figure out why she was fighting this so badly. It wasn't like Emily was rude or anything. In fact, she always seemed to try hard to make a good impression. Maybe it was her, not Emily who was putting up walls.

Was she just being possessive of the only friend she'd ever had? Oh God, she was acting like a five year old, pouting because her friend had other playmates. It was a blow to the ego, but she was a big girl and knew when to admit she was wrong.

"What do you have in mind?"

"Hey, Jase." Looking up from the ledgers, Jason watched Johnny stride into his office, frustration written on his face.

"What did you find?" Dropping the pen down, and sitting back, Jason waited.

Johnny's brow knitted, as he tossed the file on the desk. "Nothing. Nada. Nil."

Bending forward and snatching the item, he flipped through it. "What channels did you go through?"

"I used our normal contacts, and a few not so normal ones. I now owe a few favors." Running a hand through his hair, Johnny looked unsettled. "Jason, it's like her life up to when she moved in with her Grandmother was swallowed by the black hole."

Picking up a fax of a newspaper article, Jason stared down at caption. "Two Shot Dead at Health Clinic." Reading the vague paragraph, Jason noted that it could've been written about anyone. There were no names, no real details other than a blotched burglary.

"Is there anything else?"

"Not really. Her parents were upstanding citizens." Shrugging his shoulder's, the Irishman leaned back against the doorjamb. "They met in Kenya on a missionary stint. Had a thing for the underprivileged. They opened up a Clinic in the bad side of town in Los Angeles. Which explains the article. That is if it's about them."

"If it's about them?"

"No names." Nodding his head at the article that was still clutched in Jason's hand, Johnny looked like a kicked puppy. "I'm sorry man. I tried. Really. But from the time Elizabeth was born to the point she went to live with her Grandmother is a complete blank."

Rubbing his temples, Jason shook his head. "What about the Grandmother?"

"Another upstanding citizen." Sighing, Johnny watched Jason try to piece the information together. "I'm telling you, don't waste your time. It's like her past was swallowed."

"Huh?" Looking up, Jason's face cleared. "Luke Spencer."

"What about him?"

"Smug bastard." Huffing, Jason crumpled the paper in his hand into a tight ball, he chucked it across the room. "He's behind this. He was too freaking happy that Benny couldn't find anything on her."

"Jason do you have any idea how many man hours it would take to get rid of years like that? Let alone money."

"We're talking about Luke." Jason muttered. "Anything is possible."

The sound of heavy footsteps in the outer office ceased their conversation. Francis soon appeared, out of breath.

"Why the hell haven't you been answering your cell phone?" Leaning over and placing his hands on his knees, he took a few deep breaths.

Torn between watching Francis and checking his phone, Jason couldn't stop the grin growing on his face. "Getting soft?"

"Yuck is up." Wheezing, Francis finally stood. "Cause in a few seconds your gonna have one helluva mess to clean up at Luke's."


	14. Chapter 14

Gripping onto the steering wheel with both hands, Jason pulled into the parking lot of Lukes and took in all the flashing lights. The front door was propped open, while an uniformed cop shoved a male out and into the back of a waiting vehicle. Two more officers appeared, both leading handcuffed males, ignoring the occasional insult thrown at them from a gathering crowd.

"What in the hell?" Cutting the engine, he slipped his gun out of its holster and put it into the glove box. There was no telling what had happened inside, and the last thing he needed tonight was to have the idiots of the PCPD know he was packing. "I didnt even know the bar was open while Luke was out of town."

"Luke left Lucky in charge." Francis shrugged, reaching for the doorhandle. "I dont know about you, but this is one story I aint gonna miss." Letting his large frame out of the SUV, he waded through the crowd.

A few officers stopped him at the door, and after a few minutes of tense conversation they let him through. With a sigh of recognition, Jason pocketed the keys and followed his friends steps. Apparently whatever Francis had told the cops had them glaring him through the door. Looking as though it was killing them to let him pass.

If the outside of the establishment was chaos, it didnt come close to what the inside looked like. There wasnt a standing table left, or chair for that matters. A few broken pool sticks lay littered across the floor.

Turning to take stock of the bar, Jason let out a long breath to see that the full length mirror was hanging in pieces. The area where the lined liquor bottles once stood like soldiers was left with only a few broken pieces of glass and liquid that was dripping down the side of the shelf.

"Jesus." With a low whistle, Jason estimated the cost Luke was going to have to suffer to get the place back up and running. Taking a few steps forward, his boots grinding in more broken glass into the ground with every step.

Heading to the back office where he saw Francis's large bulk standing, he paused when his friend looked over his shoulder with a worried expression on his face. Turning back around, Francis spoke a few more words before doing an about face.

"Ah, we need to talk." Motioning to the door, Francis sighed when Jason stood his ground. "Jase, I need to tell you something and you aint gonna like it. So how about we go and take a walk around back."

"Why?" His shoulder muscles tensing, Jason stood rooted were he was at.

"Cause what I got to tell you is going to set you off." Francis replied. "And with all the men in blue eying us down, I'd rather do it somewhere else."

"Francis." Jason warned, his scowl becoming more pronounced.

The woman's bathroom door opened, and both men swung around toward the sound. Elizabeth walked out, trying to pull her shirt up over her shoulder, her muttered words failed when she spotted them across the room. A deep blush covered her face and she scurried to the open office door.

She looked as though she'd weathered a storm. Half her hair was still piled on the top of her head, the rest tumbled past her shoulders. The front of her torn top was wet. Sticking to her body in odd places.

"What in the hell?" Swinging his attention back to Francis, Jason could see there was more.

"How about that walk?"

"How about you tell me what's going on before those clowns out front have to charge me with aggravated assault." Taking a threatening step forward, Jason stern expression had Francis taking a step back. "Where's Lucky?"

"Apparently he's away."

"Away?"

"Yeah, on some last minute business trip." Rolling his shoulders, Francis gulped. "He left Elizabeth and Emily in charge."

Blinking, Jason looked as though he was on the verge of laughing. To someone who knew Jason better, Francis held up his hands, knowing the fireworks were about to begin. That Jason, like most people had that line. A line that once they were pushed past meant the point of no return. Almost anything having to do with Emily fell into that category.

Taking a sweep glance around the trashed bar, he brought his attention back to the man in front of him. "Is he out of his freaking mind? Do you have any idea what kind of people come here?"

"Well, tonight a few hot heads from the local chapters of the Kappa Sigma and Sigma Chi."

"Frat boys did this?"

"Well not all of it. There were a few regulars who helped out." Hearing the growl coming from Jason's chest Francis hurried on. "To tell you the truth, things would've gotten really out of hand if it weren't for the regulars."

"More out of hand than this?" Jason shouted, his arms stretched out wide.

"Seems Luke's filled them in on the girls, and they didn't appreciate how the youngins were . . ." Clearing his throat, Francis swore. "Go talk to your sister. Let her tell you." Walking away, Francis pushed a chair out of the way.

With an efficient stride Jason stopped in the doorway of Luke's office and stared at the females sitting inside. Looking as though they'd heard every word. Sitting down in the chairs Luke had for visitors, they looked in every direction, except his.

Where Elizabeth looked as though she'd been used in a game of Tug-of-War, Emily was wet from head to toe. Her hair hung around her face limply, water pooling around her sandaled feet. Dear god the girl wore open toed shoes to work in a bar.

Stepping in and closing the door behind him, Jason waited a couple of silent seconds. The two girls squirmed, looking ready to bolt under his heavy stare. Making sure he blocked the doorway, he rested his attention on Emily.

Giving her the look that always got her talking, he tried to ease some of the anger building inside. "Tell me."

"Well it happened so fast." Rubbing her forehead, Emily flashed him a sweet smile. "One minute we're cutting some guy off, then the bar just . . . exploded."

Taking in their appearance, Jason grunted. "Do tell."

Both woman squirmed under his unbelieving eyes. Emily was the first to crack. "Fine. But if anyone asks, it's the story we fed to the cops. They seemed to believe it."

"Do I look that stupid?" Leaning back against the door, Jason noticed that Elizabeth was still keeping his eyes averted. Why was it that she kept coming back into his sphere?

"No." A quirky grin spread across her face. "Fine. I'll tell if you don't freak."

Remembering the Emily from years ago, the one who willingly thumbed her nose at the family. Who's wild sense of fashion had more than one brow raised in town, let alone the going pool of bets that were being taken on whether or not she get a piercing. And where.

Wondering what brought the resurrection of the sister he once knew, Jason smirked. "Throw it at me."

Heaving a heavy sigh, she cast a glance over to where Elizabeth sat quietly, she shrugged. "You asked for it.

Well the night started off quiet. Just a few locals who only wanted a beer and a game of pool. Thank god, because if they wanted anything complicated we'd have been up a creek."

Elizabeth watched Emily tell the tale with just a little shock. They might have called an uneasy truce, but this wasn't the girl she'd done it with. In fact, about an hour ago, some alternate ego had emerged. It was a little unsettling, but at the same time this Emily was one she could relate to.

"So then this group of idiots show up. They were already three sheets to the wind. The locals weren't too happy with the commotion, but they kept to themselves. It wasn't until another group of guys showed up that the sh - well you know what hit the fan. So when Elizabeth," Nodding to the silent accomplice, Emily licked her lips in anticipation. "went to grab the empties, one of the groups of guys started to harass her."

Cutting her off there, Jason swung his eyes to where Elizabeth sat. He'd been right when he'd labeled her as trouble, with a capitol P. Pain in his ass. "Harass you how?"

Silencing Emily with a look, he waited until Elizabeth spoke up. After a few tense seconds she blushed before she answered. "They just said a few things."

"Like?"

This time her face flamed red. "They. Uh." Biting the inside of her cheek she took her time. "Well they invited me back to their house."

"That's all?"

Almost feeling her discomfort, Jason read between the lines. "Fine. Then what?"

"Well they wouldn't take no for an answer." Elizabeth said softly. "That's when the other guys showed up."

Not to save her, Jason thought. They'd found a reason to take out their aggression. "And the locals."

"Well the only thing we can come up with, we think they're loyal to Luke, and didn't like what was happening in his bar. I guess he takes great joy in kicking frat boys out of his bar."

Nodding, Jason knew Luke took great joy in keeping his bar free of spoiled rich boys. Looking over at Elizabeth's torn clothing, he didn't know if he should continue on, or take the story they were weaving and let it go. Call a clean up crew and call it a day. But she already had enough secrets that were keeping him up at night. "Where were you when the fight broke out?"

"I was behind the bar." Emily piped up.

"Yeah, I saw the bar. That doesn't make me feel secure."

"I was out on the dance floor." Elizabeth was mortified. And it was all Lucky's fault. Jerk. Now she and Elizabeth were forced to come up with something even more evil to pay that freak back.

"You were dancing?"

"Yeah. Dancing. Can't see that." The picture inside his head didn't have Elizabeth gaily dancing with a couple of college brats. By the looks of it, it appeared she'd been drug out onto the dance floor.

"Yeah, well, when they started shouting at one another, one of the guys pulled me there." In a way she owed the creep, she'd missed a flying beer bottle.

"I think I've heard enough." Pinching his nose, he pushed himself away from the door and pulled out the cell phone from his pocket. "Johnny I need a clean up crew at Luke's."

Flipping it shut he looked at the two woman. "Get your stuff. Francis will wait until the guys show up."

Both females moved at once. Emily snatched her purse and stood up on her tiptoes to kiss his cheek. "Elizabeth I hope we're still on for lunch tomorrow." Waving she slipped out the door Jason opened for her.

"I just need to call Laura. She dropped me off tonight." She'd given her direct orders to have some fun and blow off some steam. That she'd wait up to give her a ride home. Looks like she didn't have to wait too long.

"Don't worry." Reaching out and wrapping his fingers around her lower arm, Jason noticed that her shirt was stiff. Most likely from beer and whatever else had been served that night. "I'll take you home."


	15. Chapter 15

"You don't like me very much, do you?" It wasn't exactly what she'd planned on saying, far from it, but with the combination of her nerves and his silence, Elizabeth couldn't take another second of it. They'd been driving for ten minutes, his eyes staring dead ahead, while the muscle on his jaw line bunched and clenched.

His agitated state only intensified her nervousness. If it hadn't been for the shots of Tequila she and Emily had earlier, Elizabeth knew she wouldn't have had the boldness to ask such a question.

Eyeing him for a reaction, she was put out that he hardly batted an eyelash. His stony expression remained fixed on his face, but the muscles in his jaw seemed to relax some.

"I don't know you."

Sighing, Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "Doesn't mean you don't like me. People don't need to know one another before they can tell if they like the other person."

Silence filled the inside of the vehicle again, and Elizabeth considered another tactic before he spoke up. "How'd you're shirt get ripped?"

Noticing the change of topic, she tried to let it go. But after years with Luke and Lucky's ability to answer questions without actually answering them, she felt a little put out. "I think it was when those Frat guys where fighting over who was going to dance with me."

Jason hurmphed, and his jaw muscles started to work again. "Where was the bouncer?"

This time it was Elizabeth's turn to frown. "There wasn't one."

Taking his eyes off the road, Jason looked over at his and raised a brow. Something flashed in his eyes, but other than that, she still couldn't read him. "There's always at least two bouncers working on a Friday night. Are you telling me that no one was there to help?"

Like she knew there was supposed to be a bouncer. Not liking the way the conversation was going, making her feel like she had cotton for brains, Elizabeth moved her gaze to the side window.

"What in the hell was Lucky thinking." Apparently now in the mood to talk, Elizabeth noticed that the vehicle seemed to speed up. "Leaving you two in charge?"

"We were helping him out." Knowing that her weak defense was falling on deaf ears, Elizabeth was filled with a humming anger. "And why not us? You make it sound like I'm the village idiot."

She was sick of the way he treated her. With the one exception of the time in the classroom, Jason Morgan made her feel like she was something particularly nasty on the bottom of his shoe. He made her feel naive, and just plain stupid.

What right did he have? It was Luke's bar, not his. He was acting like they should've asked for his permission. Who in the hell did he think he was?

"You may not know this, Mr. Morgan, but what I do and don't do is none of your freaking business." The words were said only with the help of liquid courage. Normally she wasn't the type who'd openly employ into confrontation, of any kind. But his attitude really burned her, and it filled her with a feeling of liberation to say them.

Apparently, Jason Morgan didn't share the same feelings. He looked all too comfortable in his retaliation. "You became my freaking business the day you found Max, Ms Webber. Like it or not, what you do and don't do has a very large impact on the well being of my family."

Not wanting to think of that day, Elizabeth whispered back. "I would never do anything that would harm Michael. You know I wasn't talking about that. What I meant was, you have no reason to get all pissy over what happened tonight. Lucky asked me to help him out. I did because he's my family."

"He should've known better." Most of the hostility was gone from his tone, but Jason still looked on edge. "Something could've happened to the two of you tonight. There was no protection. Lucky knows better."

"It's not like he knew something was going to happen." Not liking the way Jason was talking about Lucky, Elizabeth felt some of her anger returning. "You act like we made this happen to ruin your night."

Now looking frustrated, Jason swung the SUV to the side of the road and threw it into park. Turning in his seat to have a better look at her, Jason couldn't help but get more irritated at her disheveled appearance. The entire day had been building up to this. From the roadblock Luke had set in place, to finding Elizabeth and his sister in a bar that looked like a hurricane had swept through it.

Everything in the business was up in the air. No one knew what the hell was going on. Luke had called only to say the trail was as cold as a witch's tit, and needed Lucky to come down so they could try another tactic. Sonny was on needles over the lack of action, leaving him to scramble for answers.

Now to have Elizabeth throw the fact that what she did with her life wasn't his business, was the icing on the cake. The girl didn't have the sense to know when she was standing smack in the middle of a pile of shit. Everything she did, impacted him.

Not wanting to admit that perhaps he was going a little to far, Jason leaned over until he was just inches away from her face.

"I'm sorry you were pulled into this mess." Sounding anything but sorry Jason watched as her eyes widened and she tried to lean back away from him. "But shit happens. You've become my responsibility until we know what the hell is going on. Finding a person on your property may not be a huge deal for you." Sneering, Jason felt his insides clench when her eyes changed from intimidated to hurt. But he needed her to see that things weren't good. Weren't normal. And until they were, she needed to know the facts.

"But losing a friend like that is unacceptable for me. So until this is over, everything you do is my business. What you say. Where you go. Who you go with, I will know."

Licking her lips, looking ready to burst into tears, Elizabeth surprised him when she calmly replied. "You still think I'm going to tell the police."

Reading her eyes, Jason couldn't help but admire her for a moment. Most people would buckle under this pressure. "No. I don't. I think you're still in danger though."

Sitting back in his seat he rubbed at the back of his neck. Elizabeth sat silently for a few minutes. "I don't understand."

Jesus. Leaning back his head to stare at the ceiling, Jason closed his eyes. "Someone dumped Max's body in the woods. They have to know by now that we've . . . you found him. Whether you like it or not, you're in on this now."

Not too shocked by Jason's comment, Elizabeth sighed. It'd been something she'd been pushing to the back for some time now. Ignoring the panicked sensation that would creep up on her. The second she'd told Luke she'd stay quiet she'd known it'd be a decision that could effect her life, drastically.

"That's why you couldn't promise no one would find out." Looking down at her hands, she heard Jason put the vehicle back into drive.

"I don't make promises I can't keep."

"So you said."

"I can promise that no matter what happens you'll be taken care of." Pulling back onto the road, feeling like a real jerk, Jason couldn't help but feel he should've kept his mouth shut. All he'd accomplished with his little outburst was to make her feel even more uncomfortable.

He and Sonny were already seeing to her safety without her knowing. Why did he have to shove her face in it like some puppy who'd whizzed on the floor? By going off on her, he'd only succeeded in making himself feel worse.

Pulling onto her driveway, his eyes fell on the car sitting next to hers. "Is that Luke's car?"

Nodding, Elizabeth gathered her things. "Laura let me borrow it while he's out of town." Feeling his gaze resting on the side of her face, she started to feel jittery again. "Mine broke down."

"What's wrong with it?" Elizabeth couldn't believe this was the same man who'd just lit into her minutes before. Deciding to go along with it, she shrugged.

"What's not wrong with it." Opening the door but not making a move to leave yet, she knew she couldn't avoid looking at him. He was looking at her car with a look of distaste.

"Why not buy a new one?"

A ghost of a smile stretched across her face. "Unless I can use Fairy Dust as a down payment, I don't think that's going to happen."

Turning to her, she fidgeted under his confused look. "What?"

"Never mind." Feeling awkward still sitting in his car, Elizabeth started to feel the silence close in on her again. "Would you like to come in for a cup of coffee?"

She didn't know which of them had been thrown more off guard. Her, for asking him into her come with some cheesy pickup line. Or him, who was looking at her oddly again.

"It's coffee Morgan." Trying to salvage her dwindling pride, Elizabeth hurried out of the car. "Really crappy coffee. It's not like I'm trying to throw my self at you." Her face burned when Jason blinked at her. "Never mind. Thanks for the ride home."

Closing the door and hurrying to the front door, Elizabeth mentally kicked herself for saying something so stupid. What was wrong with her?

Unlocking the front door she went to close it, only to find something blocking her from doing so. Looking over her shoulder, she found a foot wedged in the opening. The door pushed back and Jason let himself in.

"I didn't say no." He watched as her face turned bight pink. "To the coffee." Not knowing why he felt the need to clarify, he waited until she nodded slowly and turn to the kitchen.

"I-I'll be right back." Slipping out of sight, Jason soon heard the sound of running water. Unzipping his jacket and headed to the livingroom and took a look around. The last time he'd been here he hadn't paid much attention.

There was a decorative bookshelf lining one wall. Filled with framed pictures, books and a few odd and ends. A comfortable couch took up most of the space, leaving little room for the coffee table and floor lamp.

Moving closer to get a better look at the pictures, he stopped as his eyes came in contact with the first one. A little girl, not more than three, with thick brown curls and a huge smile, was hugging a woman while placing a kiss on the end of her nose.

"That's me and my Mom." Elizabeth's raw voice came from behind.

Taking a look over his shoulder, Jason wondered why she would keep a picture out in the open that seemed to upset her. Motioning to another picture on the same shelf, Elizabeth cast a quick glance at it and shrugged her shoulders. "That's my brother and sister."

Handing him a steaming cup, she gave the picture of her and her mother one last look before heading over to the couch. "Steven's somewhere in California. I have no idea where Sarah is."

Tucking that information in the back of his mind, Jason turned and leaned back against the shelves. Taking a sip, he instantly made a face and forced himself to swallow.

Laughing, Elizabeth placed a hand over her mouth until she got control of herself. "I told you the coffee wasn't great."

"I think you said it tasted like crap." Wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, she saw this only made her smile more. "I think you were dead on."

"I have many talents. Cooking is not one of them." Shrugging, she took a sip from her cup and licked her upper lip. Seeing the stunned look on his face she smiled again. "Instant hot chocolate."

"Listen," Setting the offending cup aside, Jason crossed his arms over his chest before continuing. "About before. I'm sorry to have gone off on you like that."

Her shirt was still hanging off her shoulder, making her look vulnerable. It made his insides clench again that he'd used her as his punching bag. He wouldn't apologize for what he said. Because ever bit of it had been true. Just the way he went about it.

"We all have moments we wish we could take back." Even though she looked nonchalant about it, he could tell by the way she couldn't look him in the eye she'd rather not talk about it. "What do you think Luke's going to say about his bar being torn apart?"

Knowing a shift in topic when he heard one, Jason went with the flow. "He'd probably get a kick out of it." Seeing her smile again, he relaxed. "But by the time he gets back it'll be like it was."

"Dirty and gross?" This time she laughed, and he couldn't help but chuckle with her.

The muffled sound of his cell phone came from his jacket pocket.

"Morgan."

"Hey, it's Johnny. We need to talk."


	16. Chapter 16

Slowing to a stop and killing the headlights, Jason let out a dark curse at the scene in front of him. This was the last thing he needed right now. The PCPD deciding to pull another one of their remarkable raids. It was amazing what some of the local judges deemed as 'cause' to issue a warrant.

Like most raids, the back docking bay looked like a parking lot, filled with flashing lights. Every Dudley Do Right with a shining silver star and a dream to catch the bad guy, was milling around, trying to look productive.

It was a big old cluster fuck. He knew it. The D.A. knew it. The stupid judge knew it.

"Nice show." Sliding into the passenger seat, Johnny sneered at the chaos across the street. "One of our contacts let us know about it about twenty minutes before the invasion."

Gripping onto the steering wheel, Jason tried to control his anger. Flying off the handle always ended up with him in handcuffs. It also had a way of dragging his over paid lawyer out of bed. Who enjoyed informing him ever few hours he was getting over time for this.

"What for this time? Stolen goods or embezzlement?" Jason asked tight lipped.

"I wish." Johnny snorted. "I'd give anything for another prostitution ring. They, meaning the assholes who pledged to protect and serve, are under the impression that we're importing more than coffee."

"Drugs." Raising a brow, Jason looked over at Johnny. "We've been down that road before. If there's one thing the judges in this town know for sure, is that Sonny doesn't allow that shit in his town."

"Well that's all and good. But they got a nice juicy tip tonight." Johnny looked serious. "Jase, someone planted a nice assortment of cocaine and meth in with the new shipment."

"Are you shitting me?"

"I wish I were." Slouching in his seat, Johnny stared ahead for a moment. "The stuff was wedged between a few bags. We were able to remove most of it. But we both know those freaking dogs are gonna pick up on the scent."

"Does Sonny know?"

"Yeah. Said to keep him informed."

Jason watched the scene with a new eye. "Are you sure you found all the stuff?"

"As sure as we can be."

"And the tapes?"

"Fixed." It was all Johnny needed to say.

His mouth pinched, Jason narrowed his eyes. "When do this all go down?"

"The monkeys have been here for almost thirty minutes. We got news of their pending arrival about an hour ago." Johnny looked over at Jason. "What do you want me to do?"

"I want you to call Justice and tell him to meet me at the station." Opening his door, Jason slid out of the SUV with ease. "Let Letica know I'll be home in the morning."

Not giving Johnny time to stop him, Jason strolled across the street. It didn't take long for several pair of eyes to zero in on him. Including those of Ric Lansing.

"What's going on?" Stopping just feet away from the District Attorney, Jason shoved his hands into his jacket pockets and let his eyes wander around before narrowing in on that dumbass.

"Cut the crap Morgan." Pulling out a piece of paper, he shoved it into Jason's face. Looking pleased with himself, Ric smiled like someone who'd nailed the crime of the century. "I've got a warrant."

Shoving Ric's hand out of his face, Jason smirked. "I know what a warrant is. You seem to be able to pull those out of your ass at will. I want to know why you and your boys are making a mess of my warehouse."

"We've got reason to believe there's a shipment of drugs you received in there." Jerking his thumb to the warehouse, Ric's smile grew. "And right now we're gathering evidence."

Taking a step to the side, Jason looked through the open cargo doors and watched as bag after bag of coffee was sliced into. Beans were scattered all over the floor, getting crushed beneath neglectful feet. "You know all your gonna find is a bill for damage. Those bags of beans are eighty bucks a piece."

"Not this time Morgan. You and your boss are going down." With a wicked grin, Ric turned when one of the cops came up from behind. "What'd you find so far?"

"Nothing." Looking grim, and almost frantic, the older officer was unable to look Jason in the eye. "The dogs have a few pellets that they keep going back to, but so far it's clean."

This time it was Jason's turn to smile. "Any particular time you want our bill dropped off?"

Scowling in his direction, Ric turned back to the officer. "What about the surveillance tapes?"

"There's nothing on them Mr. Lansing. Sorry."

"Have you looked everywhere?"

"We just hit today's shipment. There's more -."

"Go through those as well." Turning back to Jason, giving him a look that dared him to say something, Ric no longer looked thrilled. Infact, he looked as though he'd just been told that Christmas was going to be canceled. "Unless you'd like to just admit to the drug trafficking now."

Snorting in Ric's face, Jason crossed his hands over his chest and didn't say another word.

Nodding at the man, Ric waited until he disappeared. "I have a few questions for you."

"I wouldn't doubt it."

"Shall I make the typical arrangements? Handcuffs and a squad car?"

"Wouldn't want to disappoint you." Shrugging, Jason held out his hands waiting for one of the officers stepped forward to cuff him. "Not too tight now. I bruise easily."

"Get him the hell out of here." Ric barked before turning on his heel and marching into the warehouse.

"You have no proof to hold my client." Pinching his nose, Justice stared across the table at Mac Scorpio and Ric Lansing. "All you're doing is digging yourselves a red tape hole you'll be working to get out of for the next six months."

"I believe I asked a question." Two hours after their confrontation at the warehouse, Ric Lansing no longer looked jubilant. His expensive tie was hanging lose around his neck, while the top button was undone. The expensive suit he wore like armor had seen better days.

"And I gave you one." Jason snapped.

"Yeah." Picking up the paper he'd balled up and thrown onto the table, Ric sneered. "An entire two words. I see that your handle on the English language is once again a wonder to behold."

"Are you going to charge Mr. Morgan with something, or should I plan on one of our fun filled sleep overs?" Leaning forward and placing his hands on the table, Justice looked less than thrilled. "If so, I'd like to point out that this is well past harassment."

"You must be well paid to put up with this crap." Ric responded tight lipped.

"I'm well paid because I actually know the law, instead of making it up as I go." Taking a seat next to Jason, he made himself comfortable.

"We can all leave when I get some answers." Picking up the cup of coffee off the table, Ric gulped down the last of the cold drudge. "Now, where were we? Oh yeah, I want to know who removed the drugs from the warehouse."

"What drugs?" With a look of pure innocence, Jason stared at Ric without blinking until his nemesis had to look away. "The only stuff from Columbia we ship in, is coffee beans."

Slamming his hand on top of the table, Ric's eyes were blazing. "We had reliable information. We knew what you received today and what lots to find it in."

"Perhaps you should define reliable." Justice muttered. "Just so we can all be on the same page."

Acting as though he hadn't heard the other lawyer, Ric was almost foaming at the mouth. "Further, I want the name of your informant. Of how you and your lackeys were able to clean out the warehouse before we got there."

"You don't have to answer that." Justice looked over at Jason and shook his head.

"I don't have anything to hide." Jason drawled.

"Well that's fantastic." Ric sneered. "How'd you find out?"

"About what?" Jason asked blandly.

"About the drugs." Ric barked.

"What drugs?"

Ric looked ready to pull his hair out, instead he jumped out of his chair and started to pace back and forth. "Fine where were you tonight?"

"You don't have to answer that." Justice repeated himself from before.

"Depends." Ignoring Justices irritated sigh, Jason was clearing enjoying the way Ric's night seemed to take a drastic turn for the worse. "I was a busy man tonight."

Ric's face contorted, twisting into a pained expression. "You don't say. Lets try at about nine. It was around the time I got the warrant to search your place."

"I was at Luke's bar."

"Do you have any witnesses who can support this?" Ric sneered, still not looking happy with the direction this was going.

"Yeah." Jason smirked. "Six of your employees. They had to break up a bar fight."

His head snapping up, Ric narrowed his eyes before sticking his head out into the squad room. After barking at a few of the men unlucky enough to be sitting around, Ric slammed the door shut. "Great. Then what?"

Jason shrugged. "I took Elizabeth Webber home."

"Really?" This caught the D.A.'s attention. "You sure do work fast Morgan."

Jason's eye's turned stormy. Leaning forward he made sure he had Ric's full attention before speaking again. "I suggest you watch what you're saying."

Holding up his hands in mock surrender, Ric flashed an oily smile. "I'm just saying that she's pretty new to town. Sure she's a looker -."

Justice's hand flew over to Jason's shoulder. Knowing his client like he did, Justice knew this was a path they did not want to tread on. "I don't see how this line of . . . questioning has anything to do with you and your men invading Mr. Morgan's property. Clearly your informant wasn't as reliable as you claim. I'm sure once the judge who signed the warrant finds out, your going to have a lot of explaining to do."

"Fine." Gritting his teeth, Ric sat down in the chair again. "Of course we're going to need to confirm this with Ms. Webber."

"Again, Mr. Lansing, if you don't have anything to hold Jason with, I suggest you release him." Justice sighed.

"Not until we talk with Ms. Webber. Confirm your clients alibi." Starting to gather his paperwork, Ric sneered again.

"Do you realize what time it is?" Justice looked over the table in disgust. "I understand your panties are in a wad over yet another failure in pinning Jason with some factious charge. But waking a young woman in the middle of the night is absurd."

"I can't bring myself to really care." Ric retorted. "Anyone stupid enough to befriend this thug deserves a few early wake up calls. Maybe she'll think twice and run in the opposite direction. Until then, you two can sit pretty. It wouldn't do for you to get to her before us."


	17. Chapter 17

Following the police officer up the cement steps one at a time, Elizabeth paused to study the building. Her heart was pounding so hard, she could almost hear it echoing in her ears. Fear of what she was sure was about to happen made the blood in her veins freeze. It took the last bit of strength she possessed not to crumble into a heap of female hysterics.

There was only one possible reason for an uniformed officer to come knocking on her door in the middle of the night. It meant somehow the Port Charles police found out about Max. It was the only explanation why Deputy Collins wouldn't give her a chance to change into something other than what she'd been sleeping in. She'd had to beg to be able to grab her jacket and purse, which he followed her like a shadow to retrieve.

At least he'd taken pity on her and spared her some dignity by not handcuffing her and stuffing her into the back of the squad car. If he had, there was no possible way she'd be able to keep the waterworks at bay.

Feeling the man's heavy stare, she looked up to find him holding the door open for her. Licking her dry lips, she took a deep breath and climbed the last two stairs. The inside of the station didn't look like anything she'd seen on T.V.. Instead, it looked as though it'd been hit by an ugly stick from the seventies. Panel lined the hallway, with worn rust colored rugs every few feet over cracked limoneum. A few closed doors lined the hallway, along with an assortment of public service posters.

Following the officer through the last door on the hallway, Elizabeth blinked at the harsh glare being cast from the florescent lights. Where the hallway had been deserted, the inside of this room was a flurry of action. This was what she'd pictured. Uniformed men in blue, milling about. Drinking from styrofoam cups while working at their desks.

"This way Ms. Webber." The officer snapped at her when she didn't follow. His tone chaffed at her. Lifting her chin just a notch, she glared at the man. Walking forward and into the small room the officer stood impatiently in front of, she took in the dreary atmosphere.

There wasn't much to look at. Just a table and a few empty chairs. There was a dry erase board lining one of the walls, void of any writing. So this was the room that was the beginning of the end. This was where she'd be told that the gig was up. That she'd broken the law by keeping her mouth shut. Watching helplessly as everything she'd worked so hard for be torn away from her.

She'd be lying to say she wasn't a little upset that all her hard work was for nothing. That her life as she knew it was ending so quickly. But it didn't change anything. She wouldn't have changed a thing. And knowing that, made this easier to swallow.

"Mr. Lansing will be right in." The man practically sneered.

"Actually, I'm already here." Brushing past the officer to get into the room, Ric Lansing smiled charmingly. "Would you like anything to drink?"

Perhaps a cup of Drano, Elizabeth thought bitterly.

Eying the man in front of her, she wondered if anyone ever bought into his pathetic act. "No thank you."

Lifting a hand to one of the chairs, Ric kept up his feeble attempt at playing nice. "Why don't you take a seat." Curious as to how he was going to play this, Elizabeth sucked in a deep breath and choose a chair on the other side of the table. "I want to thank you for coming in. I know it's a little late."

Elizabeth felt trapped, not knowing exactly what to say, she gave him a weak smile. It seemed a good idea. Something told her to keep her mouth shut. Maybe it was from her sick desire for late night movies, but she felt that if there was ever a time to keep her mouth shut, this was it.

"I'll try to make this easy, so you can go back home to bed." Opening a file, Ric seemed to read through a few pages. Elizabeth steeled herself, readying for the onslaught of questions. "Can you tell me where you were tonight around tenish?"

Blinking, Elizabeth frowned, while she wiped her palms on her pants. "I was at Luke's bar."

Nodding, Ric graced her again with another cheesy grin. "I heard you and Emily Quartermaine had quiet a night."

"There was a fight."

"Looks like it was a doosy." Ric guffawed. "Can you tell me what happened after the brawl?"

Okay, Elizabeth thought. This was not what she'd been expecting. It was apparent that Mr. Lansing was fishing for something. "Well the police cleared out the bar and parking lot."

"And?"

"Emily's brother Jason, showed up with one of his friends." Watching the way his eye's lightened up, Elizabeth knew she needed to tread carefully. Ric Lansing was looking for something and she needed to make sure she didn't hand it to him.

"Right. Did Emily call him?"

"Not that I know of." Keeping it simple, Elizabeth shrugged. "I was a little dazed. I've never been in a bar fight before."

"Somehow I can believe that." His laugh was more annoying than his flashy grins. "So when Mr. Morgan and his friend showed up, what then?" Writing on a piece of paper, Ric didn't look up.

"Jason asked us what happened, then offered to drive me home." Knowing that he simple answers were starting to make Ric's smile lose it's shine, Elizabeth kept that small victory to herself.

"Jason is it?" Ric smirked.

"Well it seemed silly calling him Mr. Morgan all night." Seeing that Ric didn't look pleased by her response, Elizabeth remembered the conversation she'd recently had with Laura. It appeared she was smack dab in the middle of one of the them and us wars.

Just because she taught Kindergarten and had an unhealthy love for children's stories didn't mean she was stupid. She may appear to be naive and gullible and perhaps at times she was, this wasn't one of them. She had a firm grasp on human nature, and when someone was fishing for information. After several years living like a Spencer, it was impossible not to.

"So Jason Morgan gave you a ride home." The charming mask was gone, and Ric Lansing was starting to look like a predator.

"Yes." Keeping her response simple, Elizabeth noticed the way the man's lips seemed to pinch.

"What time was that?"

"I really don't know exactly. But if I had to guess, about ten thirty."

Scribbling on his paper again, Ric finished and tossed the pen on the table. "And then what?"

"I invited him in for coffee." Keeping eye contact with the DA, Elizabeth felt her blood boil when an unflattering sneer spread across his face.

"Do you usually make it a habit to invite strangers into your home for coffee?"

The man was almost predictable, but Elizabeth felt stupid. Would she have invited Jason into her home if she hadn't had previous exposure to him? Probably not. "It seemed the polite thing to do. Besides, he's Michael's father. It's not like I've never met him before."

Looking even more disgruntled, Ric leaned back in his seat. "Fine. What time did he leave?"

The sick way he leered at her wasn't lost on her. "About the time it takes to make a nasty tasting cup of coffee and for him to pretend to drink it."

"And that's all that happened?" The sly smile on his lips made her palms itch to take a wild swipe at him.

"What else would happen?" Playing dumb with a degree of sarcasm, Elizabeth was beginning to feel irritated with the entire situation.

The questions he was asking, could've been easily answered from the comfort of her home. There was absolutely no need to bring her here. In her pajamas. Something was wrong about this.

"Ms. Webber, I'm not sure if you're aware how serious this situation is. If I find that you're lying to me, or even stretching the truth a little to protect Jason Morgan, I will press charges against you so fast that your head will spin." Apparently play time was over, and Ric was allowing his true form to shine. "I'll ask again, did anything else happen between you and Jason Morgan?"

"Besides talking for a few minutes. No."

"Do you have a sexual relationship with Jason Morgan?"

"Excuse me?" The question threw her.

Talking slowly, Ric's lips twisted in disgust. "Do you have a sexual -."

"I heard you Mr. Lansing." Elizabeth spat. "But I can't believe you're asking me such a personal question. I have answered your questions, in my pajamas I might add. Something tells me that your line of questioning and the manor in which you're asking, is infringing upon my rights."

"So you're refusing to answer whether or not your relationship with Mr. Morgan is on a sexual nature?"

Glaring at the man, Elizabeth decided her dislike of him had reached a new level. "No. My relationship with Jason Morgan isn't sexual."

Rolling his eyes, Ric shook his head. "I have a hard time believing that. You want to know why?"

"Not really." Tired of the Cat and Mouse game, Elizabeth found herself getting more annoyed. It was rare for her to get to the point where she felt the need to be rude, but the man across from her was pushing her quickly into that territory.

"Well let me tell you anyways. I see myself as an expert on Jason Morgan. He's a dangerous man, who has done terrible things. He's not one known to be inclined to do favors for people he doesn't know. He's got lackeys for that. So when an attractive female tells me that he took the initiative to drive her home, out of the goodness of his heart, I have a hard time believing it."

Remaining silent, Elizabeth knew if she opened her mouth she wouldn't stop talking. The man was a jackass.

"So I will give you one more chance to answer my question." Standing up, trying to intimidate her, Ric placed his hands on the table and leaned in as close as the table would allow. "Do you have a sexual relationship with Jason Morgan."

Biting her tongue, Elizabeth crossed her arms under her chest and glared. "I want a lawyer."

"Excuse me?" Ric Lansing looked as though he'd been slapped.

"I want a lawyer." Speaking slowly, mimicking him from before, Elizabeth felt a streak of rebelliousness shoot through her. "You're out of line. I know it. You know it. I'm starting to wonder what someone who actually knows the law, might say about this."

Several expressions passed across his face, until he slammed his hand opened palmed on the table and straightening up. "Fine."

Stalking out of the room, Ric slammed the door behind him. Growling in frustration, he kicked at a nearby chair, ignoring Mac Scorpio's displeased look from a few feet away. "God damnit."

"What do you think you're doing?" His brows low, Mac's face was flushed.

"What do you think I'm doing?" Ric snapped. "I'm building a case against Jason Morgan."

"Drop it Ric. We both know there's no case."

"Only because Morgan's little slut in there is lying through her teeth." Motioning toward the room, Ric growled. "I have to admit, he sure got her trained fast."

"Or, she's telling the truth." Mac rationalized.

"Oh please."

"Ric, you're already walking a thin line with most of the judges in town. After this you wont be able to get a warrant even if you had hard proof to waive in their faces." Reaching over and grabbing Ric's arm, Mac turned him around. "Do you have any idea how much trouble you're going to be in when Corinthos and Morgan send us a bill for the mess you made tonight?"

"Talking about the invincible crime lord, where was he tonight?"

"In a room full of people." Sighing, Mac shook his head. "Look, I know you want to bring them down. But you aren't going to get them like this. Trust me, I've been where you're standing right now."

Jerking out of Mac's grasp, Ric walked over to the window to stare at Elizabeth Webber. "If I could just break her -."

"It's over Ric. You need to let her go home before she does get a lawyer and sues us for harassment."

"I can't believe Morgan's whore is my son's teacher." Shaking his head, Ric balled his hands into fists.

"Lansing, that's enough." Jabbing a finger at the DA, Mac's eyes flashed. "There's no proof that she's Morgan's girlfriend. She came in willingly, and put up with your questioning until you got vulgar. Morgan's pacing a cell downstairs and his lawyer knows we've got nothing."

"Whatever." Spinning on his heal, Ric brushed past Mac and stormed into his office.

Giving himself some time to calm down, Mac looked over at one of the cops nearby. "Let Ms. Webber know that she's free to go home. Then let Morgan go."

"I want you to know that tonight was the final straw." Stepping forward from the corner he'd been waiting in, Justice glared down at Mac. "This harassment has gone on long enough. But when you pull in innocent woman, then treat them like that . . ." Justice's lips thinned. "I'm going to make sure it'll never happen again."

"Ms. Webber put herself in this position." Not sounding as though he actually believed his own words, Mac Scorpio had to back up his own men. "Maybe this will open her eyes."

The door to the interrogation room opened, and both men looked over to where Elizabeth stood. She looked uncomfortable, standing in her pajamas while her hair was piled on top of her head. Justice gave Mac a look of disgust before approaching her.

"Ms. Webber." Holding out his hand, Justice waited while she eyed him suspiciously. "I'm Jason Morgan's attorney." Seeing that her guard was lowered, he was relieved when she placed her much smaller hand into his. "If you'd like, I can give you a ride home after Jason signs a few papers."

"If you don't mind." Tucking a stray piece of hair behind her ear, Elizabeth suddenly looked years younger than she was. "Just as long as I'm not pulled out of my house in a few hours for more questions."

Her candor brought a smile to his face. "I'm sure you'll be fine."

Noise from the stairwell had all eyes in the room swing over to watch where Jason stood glaring. His eyes swept around the room, until they feel on Elizabeth. His expression darkened, bringing a blush to her face.

In three easy strides he was across the room, his eyes never breaking contact. "They brought her in? Why didn't they just talk to her at her house?"

Justice held up his hand. "Can we get into that in the car?"

Jason let his eyes drift over to where Mac stood, then back to where Elizabeth fidgeted. "Are you okay?"

Licking her lips, remembering Ric's unflattering words, she could only nod. Up until that moment she really hadn't thought much of standing in the middle of a squad room in a pair of lounge pants covered in hearts, with matching tee. But under Jason's scrutiny, she felt almost naked.

"I'm good." Back at that place again where she was unable to look him in the eye, Elizabeth found an interesting smudge on the floor to stare at instead.

"Why is she here?" Not bothering with talking in a low voice, Jason look ed to Justice for the answer.

"Answering questions for the DA." Looking bored, the lawyer gave Jason a look that begged him to wait to ask any further questions.

"Why here?" Asking again, Jason frowned, apparently ignoring Justice's plea, he glared at the officer who was trying to lead him to where his paperwork waited to be signed. "They didn't give her a chance to change?"

"Jason man." Groaning, Justice tried to hush him. "Not here. Can you just sign the papers. I'll give you and Ms. Webber a ride home."

Looking indecisive for only a matter of seconds, Jason let his eyes roam around the room to where everyone seemed to be holding their breath to see what he was going to do. With a scowl, he moved over to the counter and grabbed the pen before scratching his signature in the right places.

Heading over to where Elizabeth was still standing, he placed a hand on the small of her back to usher her out. Before they made it to the door, Ric stuck his head out of his office door.

"Just wanted to congratulate you Morgan." Leaning on his forearm, Ric let his gaze linger on the backside of Elizabeth. "You've got this one well trained."

Jason's brow's lowered, but he wouldn't allow Ric's taunt make him drop his hand. "Would you like to repeat that?"

"Though her request for legal council was a little slow, I'm sure after a few more times she'll get it down pat. Other than that, she was perfect."

"Jason." Justice pulled on Jason's jacket sleeve. "Forget him. Let's go."

Giving one last glance to where Ric was smirking Jason almost pushed Elizabeth out the door.


	18. Chapter 18

"Fuck're doing here?" Stopping mid-stride into his office, Jason came to a grounding halt when his eyes landed on the redhead sitting behind his desk. Shelby Smith had the nerve to flash him one of her southern smiles that oozed sexual promise from her perch in his chair, not bothering to remove her boots from the desk.

"Now is that a way to greet a lady?"

"Pardon me." Glaring at the woman, Jason tossed the keys he'd been fisting near her feet. "Good morning, why the fuck are you in my office."

Pretending not to notice the lush sulk she gave him, Jason turned his back on her to look out the large window that had a bird's eye view of the warehouse below. Not barely seven and the place was a fury of activity.

Every dockhand and employee had shown up to lend a hand to clean the mess the PCPD made the night before. Only a handful of men had silently grumbled it was their day off. Besides them, the others were more than willing to pitch in. They had first hand knowledge how most warehouses operated. Crappy conditions. Crappier pay. Threat of a pink slip dogged their every step. So coming to work for him and Sonny was like finding the golden ticket. Steady pay, that was well above any other blue collar job out there. Spotless environment and bosses who respected them, meant loyal employees who were willing to do what had to be done.

Too freaking bad they were giving up their day off because Ric Lansing was a flaming douche bag. His men had torn into almost every burlap bag of Columbian bean. Too bad the idiots only found coffee.

"Now sugar, we used to be friends." Shelby's manipulative purr came from behind, and a red flashing light went off in Jason's head. "More than friends if I remember correctly."

"Yeah." Crossing his arms and turning around, Jason smirked back at the redhead. "We're all entitled to a few mistakes now and again."

Shelby's amber eyes flashed before she could catch herself, but like the good little actress she was she had herself under control in seconds. "I still think you'll realize your mistake and come back to me. Until then I thought I'd pitch in around here."

Reminded of his lack in judgement from a few years back left a nasty taste in his mouth. They couldn't have been more different but it hadn't stopped him from sniffing around. The first few months were fine, especially when he was under the charm of her southern roots. It didn't take long after that to chip away at the carefully created facade to the woman beneath.

Where Carly wanted a powerful man to take care of her. Shelby wanted a powerful man for the power. It was no secret she was vying for the position of the next Mrs Morgan. Which hadn't sat well with Carly. She may have moved out and all but signed her name on the dotted line that would make him a free man, but she wasn't the type to share. Whether she liked the toy or not.

Oddly enough it had been his estranged wife who'd pointed out a few well concealed faults Shelby had lying beneath the surface that he'd missed. The clincher was Shelby's intense dislike of children. Their 'relationship' had quickly unraveled after that, just months before Carly's death.

Jason wasn't a fool and know a coincidence when it was spitting back at him in the face. But the lack of proof couldn't say Sonny into firing the bitch. With all the inside information she had through her employment, then the stuff she'd learned as his #$ buddy, getting handed her walking papers wasn't an option. Her dismissal would have to be permanent. Without the proof, he was stuck with her.

"Heard you had a busy night last night." Heading back to the desk, she plopped herself down on the edge.

Not saying anything, Jason grunted while looking at her from the corner of his eye.

"Also heard a pretty little school teacher came to your rescue."

"Is there a reason you're still here?" Wanting to grab her and physically toss her from the room, Jason turned his scowl in her direction and hoped she bought herself a clue.

Ignoring his response, Shelby put her hands on her knees and leaned over. Her low cut top dipped a little lower, showing off the wonderful assets her mother gave her. "So how'd you get little Miss Purity to lie for you, honey? I thought types like her had brooms shoved up their behinds when it came to lying."

Giving her a steady glare, Jason felt irritation wash over him. He'd made a huge error in judgement the night before by using Elizabeth as an alibi. Not only was she forced in a position to support his claim, but she was now on Ric Lansing's black list. Once word got around town, people were going to start assuming there was something going on between them. Elizabeth Webber's reputation was going to be in shreds by the middle of the next week, if not sooner.

"Hey Jase?" Francis's head popped in the open door and whatever he was about to say died on his lips when he spotted Shelby.

"Hey Francis." In a rich slow drawl, Shelby gave the blushing guard a wink before scooting off the desk. "I'll be on my way. Maybe I'll stop by Miss Webber's house to make sure she's recovering from the injuries she got from her little fall."

"Don't bother." Swinging his attention from Francis back to her, Jason gave her a calculating look. Like Carly, Shelby enjoyed stirring up trouble where it didn't exist. "She's fine and doesn't need any of your shit."

"Whatever Sugar." With a lazy roll of her shoulders, Shelby sashayed out of the office.

When she was out of sight, Francis moved further into the room. "I thought you two were over."

"We are." Free to take a seat behind his desk, Jason slumped in his chair and lowered his head to his hands. "I can't believe I slept with her."

"I can." Francis quickly replied. "We're men. Which mean we do stupid shit when it comes to getting a piece of ass. What I can't believe is that your sac didn't shrivel up and fall off after you slept with her."

"I wish Sonny'd just get rid of her. Send her to the island or something." Sighing, he rubbed at his eyes while a jaw crackling yawn took over.

"She may be a conniving bitch, but she's one helluva a doctor." Taking a seat across the desk, Francis tried to find a comfortable position. "Light with a needle, and has a gentle touch when it comes to broken ribs. It's the only reason Sonny hired her. You know how he feels about woman in the business."

Grunting, Jason instinctively grabbed for the bottle of Excedrin from the top drawer and swallowed a few dry. He may not have a headache now, but experience had taught him he'd be seeing black dots in a few hours.

"What'd you want?"

Remembering why he'd interrupted in the first place, Francis leaned his large frame forward. "Bart returned your phone call. Something about a pick up? I didn't know one of the vehicle's were acting up."

Searching his scrambled brain, Jason nodded. "They're not. It's Elizabeth's car I want him to fix. It's the least I could do after last night."

Francis's brows shot into his hairline. "If you wanna do her a favor you should buy her a new one and send her death trap to the scrap yard. She know about this?"

Looking perplexed, Jason shook his head. "No. I want you to meet him there. Let her know she'll have it back in a few days."

Grumbling something under his breath that sounded a lot like freaking wuss, Francis straightened up. "I know this isn't any of my business -."

"Then keep your mouth shut." Jason interrupted without much malice.

"But as your best friend -."

"No you're not. Johnny is."

Continuing on without skipping a beat, Francis couldn't keep his mouth from curving into something that might be considered as a smile. "Maybe you should go over there and meet Bart."

"I have crap to do around here." Not liking the way the other man was looking at him, Jason's scowled deepened. "Have you taken a look at the mess the warehouse is in?"

"Yeah. But the men have it under control."

"Then there's Luke's freaking bar."

"Clean up crew left two hours ago. Place is so clean you could eat off the floors." Smirking, Francis imitated one of Jason's favorite poses and crossed his thick arms across his chest. "Why are you fighting this? I've seen the way you look at her."

"Yeah? Kinda like I want to strangle her?"

Rolling his eyes, Francis shook his head sadly. "Maybe when you two first met -."

"I've known her for almost three weeks. I'd have to say we're still in the first met stages." There were certain topics he hated talking about. His parenting, when his well meaning family decided to stick their big fat noses into his life. The business with idiots who were fishing for information. And woman. The later because they confused the hell out of him, and there hadn't been one he'd met who hadn't snowed him over.

"Face it, she's different from the trash we're used to. She's smart, funny and has a killer rack. The rest of her body could make a man swallow their tongue."

Glaring at his friend from across the desk, Jason swallowed down the unwanted urge to strike out at him. "Then you date her."

Looking thoughtful, Francis nodded. "Not a bad idea. Mom's been on my ass to settle down with a good girl who'll pop out a litter of Grandkids. Think she's Catholic?"

"Francis, shut the fuck up."

"I'm just saying -."

"Her car's not running and I wanted to thank her, not get in her pants."

"Bullshit." Francis drawled. "We're men. We think about sex at least twenty-three hours a day. If you don't think of a hot sweaty screw when you look at her there's something wrong with you."

"You didn't hear the way Lansing talked about her." Scratching the side of his head, Jason swallowed the bile that was rising in his throat. "Things are going to get a lot worse for her because of that asshole. I screwed up last night by using her as an alibi. I should've figured out some other way. Now she's got Lansing as an enemy because of me."

"That's crap." Francis snorted. "The second that girl became acquainted with Luke Spencer she inherited a shit load of enemies. You're just the icing on top."

"Will you just go away?"

"Nah, I enjoy putting a hair across your ass." Leaning back again, in apparent good cheer, Francis sighed. "Just go Jase. You know if you stay here you'll only end up swallowing a handful of pills and still end up with a raging headache."

Contemplating his friend's words, Jason heard a loud crash from somewhere in the building. "I think you're right."

Feeling the persistent nudge against her cheek, Elizabeth made one last swipe, knowing that it was futile. There was one thing to be said about Church. He wasn't the type of cat who would be ignored. When he wanted attention or food, not necessarily in that order, he always got what he wanted. If not, he had ways of making an owner pay. As of date, his favorite retribution was hacking up hairballs. In a shoe, on a new throw rug, the couch. It didn't matter, just as long as his aggravation was known.

He also didn't particularly care that his owner had gotten little to no sleep the night prior. Middle of the night visits that had his owner being pulled out of the house meant nothing to him. As long as breakfast was on time, and his ears were scratched.

Elizabeth knew this about her cat. She knew he was grumpy and didn't care much for strangers. But it was also the reason why she loved him so much. He'd adopted her three years ago, when she'd forced him out of the rain. She'd told him it was only for the night. He'd looked back at her with a gleam in his beady little eyes.

Trying to pull the covers over her head, Elizabeth gave up in a huff when Church started walking up and down the length of her body. Meowing as if he'd been injured in a four car pile up.

"Fine!" Swiping off the blankets, Elizabeth glared at the animal who'd gracefully leapt out of the way. "You act like you're starved."

Grabbing the terrycloth rob from the chair she flung it last, Elizabeth pulled it on. "You know, since the move you've been packing on the weight. I'm only telling you this cause I love you."

With a indignant meow and a flick of his tail, Church turned his nose up in the air and headed to the door.

"I'm up your highness." Hurrying after him, Elizabeth watched as he disappeared around the corner. "Don't you dare cough up any hairballs buddy! Or I swear I will go out and buy a puppy."

Reaching the kitchen in time to watch her house mate circle his bowl, Elizabeth wasted no time in filling up the water dish and cracking open Church's favorite canned meal. "I'm surprised you don't insist on eating out of crystal."

Looking down for a brief moment while he licked at his breakfast, Elizabeth wondered if she was on the verge of becoming that crazy cat-woman everyone talked about. She was still a little young to fit the profile, but her relationship with the furball was pushing on neurotic.

"After the night I had, I was hoping you'd have the courtesy to let me sleep in." Elizabeth smothered a laugh when Church lifted his head and stared at her before licking his chops lazily. She believed it was a cat's equivalent of a shoulder shrug.

She was becoming the crazy Cat lady.

The sound of a low roll of thunder from off in the distance snapped her back. Looking outside, Elizabeth frowned at the weather. Never in her life had she seen so much rain. It seemed like that's all it ever did was drizzle bucket loads. Unlike Colorado, with it's drier climates, New York seemed to survive in a water tank.

"Are you satisfied now?" Looking back down at the cat, Elizabeth ran a hand through her tousled hair. "If it's not too much of a bother I'm going to go take a shower now."

Pushing herself away from the counter, Elizabeth headed to the next room. Her eyes drifted to the window, to the falling rain before stopping and taking a double take. A frown spread across her lips, and her heart skipped a beat. Backed up to her rust bucket of a car, was a huge white truck, with flashing yellow lights. The words Bart's Towing was written on the side in black and blue letters.

It wasn't the truck that had her running for the front door. Instead it was the man who was situating her car on the back ramp that made her break out into a cold sweat. It may be a crappy car, but damnit, it was her car.

Ignoring the pelting raindrops, or the fact she was still barefoot, Elizabeth rushed across the muddy front yard. Cold guck oozed through her perfectly bubble gum painted toenails. The slipperiness causing her to slide every few feet.

It seemed like she'd run a hundred miles before she got to her destination. Out of breath and her right side aching, she tried to get the man's attention.

"Excuse me?" Having to yell to be heard over the motor of the running tow truck and the gale of wind, Elizabeth repeated herself a few times before she began to think her endeavor was hopeless. She was starting to think the man was ignoring her, when a hand gripped her shoulder from behind.

"Are you crazy?"


	19. Chapter 19

Jason Morgan was a rich man. With several accounts overseas, all under assumed names, he knew his Grandchildren's, children were set for life. Then there were the modest estates he and Sonny had purchased years ago. Sitting empty in locations like Italy, Greece, and Portugal. Hand sewn suits designed by uptight fashion freaks hung in his closets back home, still in their protective plastic, costing him what most families brought home in a year.

It didn't matter how much money he had, or how many homes he owned, there was one thing he'd never be able to buy. A working guide on the woman's mind. It would probably be a tough read and could in all likelihood drive any sane man to crack like a nut. Right now, he'd was willing to take that chance. Or pay millions to understand the dripping wet kitten glaring at him from across the kitchen.

She acted like he'd done something gross like fart, belch, or god forbid pick his nose. Instead, he'd been trying to help. Her crappy ass car was broken. He knew someone who could fix it. Easy enough. Instead she treated him like he'd stepped on her cats tail.

Francis's little, "We're men, and we're horndogs" talk hadn't helped either. He was now noticing things that hadn't really registered with him before. It wasn't like he hadn't noticed that Elizabeth was a good looking woman. After seeing the way she filled out a pair of jeans made it nearly impossible not to notice. But it had been a completely different kind of observation.

It was like appreciating a nice pair of rims on someone else's car. You saw them. Appreciated how they looked, then moved on. He'd noticed Elizabeth. It registered that she was good looking. He'd just over looked a few of her finer aspects.

Like how lush her lips were. Not that he was an expert on lips, he was more of an ass man, but it was close to impossible not to stare when she was nibbling on it, then soothing it with a quick swipe of her tongue. Watching her do this a few times made it hard to concentrate.

It didn't matter that she was dripping wet, or that her curly hair hung in heavy waves around her head. Elizabeth Webber was one hell of a looker.

Fuck Francis.

It was that bastard's fault he was standing here thinking of Elizabeth Webber as anything other than Michael's teacher. Or Luke's adopted daughter. Or the woman who had a talent to annoy the piss out of him.

Too bad she looked mad enough to spit.

Which got him back to where they were right now. She was irritated at him and he was male enough to admit he had absolutely no idea why. He could take a wild stab in the dark, she was one of those kind of gals who got their pert little noses out of joint because God forbid someone offer to lend a hand. Their panties would get in a bunch, while they squawked about feminist bullshit. It was every males nightmare.

"Care to tell me why you're so pissy?" Knowing his words had the desired effect, Jason watched as Elizabeth's cerulean blue eyes fizzled in his direction. He could have just asked why she was mad but it would've been a waste of time. She'd tell him nicely nothing, making him have to work the truth from her. From experience he'd learned that the more direct approach of questioning usually had the best impact.

Piss off a female and you had the key to the magic kingdom. Not only would she tell you what was wrong in the now and then, but she was more than willing to dump everything off her chest onto the nearest male.

He may not know everything about woman, but that much he'd learned so far.

"I'm not." Wiping furiously at a stray curl, Elizabeth tugged at the knot on her robe. "I'm wet, and muddy, a-and -."

"Pissy?" Watching her struggle for a few more minutes, Jason stepped forward, knocking her hands away. Usually by this time Emily or Carly, when she was alive, would be ripping right into him. But he could see that Elizabeth seemed to have better control of that knee jerk response.

"I'm not pissy." Repeating herself, Elizabeth watched as his fingers worked on her belt. She was more like . . . claustrophobic. It was odd really, seeing that she was in her large kitchen. But it just felt that everything was closing in on her. Little things were starting to annoy her, like the wet, cold material of her robe. Or the way Jason smelled like the woods in the fall.

She may be a little wacky at times, or have her head in the clouds, but never in her life had she been so tightly wound. Oddly she knew it had nothing to do with just finding a dead guy, or being pulled into the police station in the middle of the night.

It had everything to do with having a six foot two pure male, trying to untie her belt.

Working effortlessly, Jason gave one last tug before stepping back and shoving his hands into the fronts of his worn denim jeans. Studying her for a moment, Jason grunted.

The sound stopped Elizabeth from shedding the robe from her body and stare over at him. "What?"

"So you're one of those."

Frowning, Elizabeth ignored the way the puddle of water gathered at her feet and tore the offending garment from her. Her light pink tank top fit snugly to her body, showing off all her god-given assets. The matching cotton pants hung low on her slender hips, giving him an eye full of creamy flesh and tone abs.

"One of those? What's that supposed to mean?"

Silently telling himself that this conversation was better done with eye contact, Jason held her gaze. Even though it physically hurt to do so. "The type of female who hates it when other's step in and help."

Her eyes flared slightly, the blue orbs nearly glittered. "You mean the type that won't let a man open a door for her? Or demands to pay her own way?" Crossing her arms across her chest, a braless one at that, Elizabeth's mouth pinched unhappily. "Not that it should matter, but no. I am not one of those."

Smirking because he couldn't' help himself, Jason unzipped his jacket. The kitchen felt like a sauna compared to the cooler climate outside. "Really?"

"Really. I think it's a sign of respect for a man to open a few doors, it's also a sign that a woman is comfortable enough with herself to let them. As for the paying thing, who cares? As long as the bill gets paid why should it matter."

Okay, this was not something he expected to hear. Another step back in trying to figure out the woman in front of him. "Then why are you in such a snit?"

"Why?" Swiping again at the stray strands that insisted on sticking to the side of her neck, Elizabeth seemed to hum with energy. "Are you kidding me? I practically swallowed my tongue when I saw the tow truck in my driveway. It may not be much, but that car is all I have right now. Excuse me for almost having a heart attack."

Looking a little uncomfortable, Jason rolled his shoulders. "I meant to be here before Bart." Not liking the way she was looking at him, Jason fidgeted. "What?"

"Why have my car fixed?"

"It's the least I could do after . . . everything." His vision swam slightly, but after blinking a few times he was able to see clearly again. After the last few sleepless nights he was surprised he didn't pass out from exhaustion. "Besides Luke should be back soon and might want his car back. Listen, I didn't mean to insult you or anything. It just seemed like a good idea at the time."

He also hadn't liked the idea of her living on the outskirts of town without a working vehicle. It just didn't sit well. Not that he analyzed that feeling for any length of time.

"I don't want to seem like I don't appreciate the thought." Elizabeth turned to the sink, and the weirdest thing happened, making Jason blink his eyes again. A trail of colors followed her movements. Her voice was suddenly miles away and it almost sounded like she was talking through a tin can.

"Jason?" The weight of her hand on his shoulder brought him back again. "Are you okay?"

"Wha?" Licking at his dry lips, Jason rubbed a hand over his face. It took a moment for his brain to catch up, when it did he found Elizabeth standing a foot in front of him. Looking up at his face, with a worried expression. "Yeah, just tired."

"Didn't you get any sleep last night?" Elizabeth asked while she reached over and pulled out a chair from under the kitchen table. "Why don't you sit for a few. I'll make you some coffee."

Eyeing the chair, Jason decided it was probably a great idea to take Elizabeth up on her offer. For the chair. "I'll pass on the coffee."

"Is it because I make crappy coffee?"

"Hell yeah." Removing his jacket completely, Jason rubbed the back of his neck.

Staring at the man sitting in her kitchen chair, Elizabeth's gut instinct was telling her something was off. "How about some breakfast?"

"I'm fine." Looking down at his hands, Jason took a few deep breaths. "About last night." A surge of heat shot through his body, causing beads of sweat to break out on his forehead and upper lip. "Ric was an ass."

Unable to shake the creepy feeling that had come over her, Elizabeth took her time in answering. "I can't argue with you on that."

"It was also my fault." Blowing out a long breath, Jason kept his head lowered. "I shouldn't have told Ric you'd been with me."

"All you did was tell the truth -." Jason's head whipped up, stopping her in mid-sentence.

"Where's your bathroom?"

"Ah . . ." Watching him struggle to his feet, Elizabeth rushed forward when he staggered before gaining his balance. Wrapping her arm around his waist, she felt him shift some of his weight onto her. If he actually thought her puny body could withstand his weight baring down on her, he had another thing coming. "Upstairs."

It was a long trek from the kitchen to the stairs, and by the time they reached the third step Elizabeth knew the nine remaining were going to be a struggle. Glancing over at the man resting next to her, Elizabeth could hear the alarms going off in her head. It didn't matter that she'd only known Jason Morgan for a few weeks, she could honestly say whatever was going on was way out of character.

Tightening her hold, they made it up a few more steps. "What's going on? Jason you're starting to scare me."

"I . . ." Licking at his lips, Jason kept his eyes on the steps as they climbed. "Need to listen . . . to me." His words might have been slurred, but the determination couldn't be missed. "Whatever, happens. . . no hospital. No cops."

Almost to the landing, Elizabeth found herself nodding, while her brain yelled at her to stop it. She was being a ninny. The crazy cat woman, who needed a check-up from the neck up. "We're almost there."

"Call . . ." Blinking, Jason stumbled to the right. His hand grasping onto the railing, while the arm slung around Elizabeth's shoulders pulled her with him. After a few heart stopping seconds, they were able to gain their balance. "Sonny. Call Sonny."

"Jason, lets just get you to the bathroom. We'll go from there after that." It seemed to take forever before they made it to the bathroom door. Leaning against the doorjamb, Elizabeth tried to catch her breath. Jason took a few floundering steps until he reached the toilet. Without skipping a beat he shoved his finger down his throat and immediately threw up.

Stuck to the floor, Elizabeth felt her mind go blank. She knew Jason had asked her to do something. She knew what was happening before her eyes was wrong, she couldn't make herself move. It wasn't until Jason stopped heaving and turned his slumped head toward her.

"Sonny." His words were more slurred then when he'd been on the stairs. It looked as though talking was taking more energy than he had to use. "Phone in my jacket pocket."

"Will you be okay here?" Torn between wanting to run out of the room and wanting to make sure he was okay, Elizabeth didn't move.

All Jason could do was give a weak nod. Feeling guilty that she was leaving him kneeling on her bathroom floor, bent over her toilet, she turned to leave. "Do you have First Aide kit?"

"Yeah."

"Get it."

Waiting to see if he was going to say anything else, Elizabeth turned when he went to shove his finger in his mouth again. Rushing down the stairs, almost tripping over Church who was perched on the last step, Elizabeth ran to the kitchen where Jason had shed his jacket earlier. Fishing around his pockets, she gave a huge sigh of relief when she found his cell.

It only took a few seconds to figure out what buttons to push to find his phone book, Elizabeth flipped down to Sonny's name. With shaky hands, she listened to the dial tone switch over to the a ring. It only took two rings before the other end picked up.

"Jase where are you?"

"Ah, Mr. Corinthos?" Not sure what to say, Elizabeth hoped she didn't sound as stupid as she felt.

"Who in the hell is this." Sonny's tone made her blood run cold and her tongue feel like dead weight.

"E-Elizabeth. Elizabeth Webber." She knew she sounded a lot like Elmer Fudd, but having a pissed off mobster on the other end of the line made it hard to talk.

Worse then listening to a pissed of mobster, was hearing dead silence.

"What's happened to Jason?" This time Sonny's tone had drastically changed. Instead of igniting pure horror, this tone washed over her like a wave of pure calm. "Elizabeth are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Knowing he couldn't see her nodding, Elizabeth remembered that Jason had asked for the First Aide kit. Heading over to the kitchen sink, she tried gathering her thoughts. "But there's something wrong with Jason."


	20. Chapter 20

"Where is he?" Talking more to herself than the man currently slumped over her toilet, Elizabeth ran a washcloth under the cool running water before squeezing out the excess water. Her eyes moved to where the empty bottle of Ipecac lay and gave a mental shudder.

It'd been touch and go for a few minutes, with him heaving and her trying to keep her gag reflex in check. She'd run to the hallway like the cowardly lion she was, the second the liquid took effect. Pacing back and forth, while Jason hugged the porcelain bowl, she knew she was headed for hell if she didn't suck it up and lend a hand.

Typically she was the kind of person who couldn't handle being in the same vicinity of a sick person. It probably wasn't a great thing to admit when you had a classroom of germ breeders, inclined to catch whatever illness was going around. But it was a weakness she recognized and there was always the school nurse for stuff like that.

Deciding that the adrenaline pounding through her bloodstream probably over road any need to embarrass herself, Elizabeth let the matter go. There were other more important issues at hand. Like a very sick man on her bathroom floor.

Not a medical expert in the least, Elizabeth knew whatever was wrong sure wasn't the flu. Not with the quick decline she'd watched in the kitchen. One second she was arguing with Jason. Then she'd noticed how his eyes got glazed over. His pupils twice the normal size was the least of his symptoms. Beads of sweat on his upper lip, and forehead made her nervous. His sudden case of vertigo made her frantic.

Looking down again at the damp cloth in her hand, Elizabeth moved the two feet from the sink to where Jason was slumped. His head hung limply against his forearm, while he took deep calming breaths.

"Do you want to lie down?" Resting the washcloth against his warm flesh, Elizabeth felt reassured when he let out a relieved sigh.

"Not yet." His throat sounded scratchy, not that she was surprised. After his puking marathon her throat would probably feel the same. "Do you have anymore of that stuff?"

Her eyes quickly moved to the empty bottle back to him. Was he kidding? There couldn't possibly be anything left to bring up. Not to mention it couldn't be healthy to consume much more. "What about baking soda?"

Lowering her brows, Elizabeth brought her fingers to the collar of his shirt so she could move the cooling cloth lower. "I think so."

"Mix it with water. Bring it to me."

"Why?" She asked slowly.

"Need to make sure everything's out."

"Jason I don't know what's going on, but I think we should wait until Sonny gets here. I just spoke to him about five minutes ago. He should be here soon."

Jason's head turned up slowly to her. "I can't wait."

Biting on her lip, Elizabeth had a hard time ignoring the begging look in his bloodshot eyes. It made her want to do anything he asked, because she knew Jason Morgan wasn't the begging type of man. Demanding. Pushy. Sometimes rude. But never begging.

It was a good thing that the other part of her brain was telling her to stop and think reasonably. Jason had been puling for the last fifteen minutes. Only stopping to swallow a few mouthfuls of Ipecac from her first aid kit. Maybe she could appease him by stalling. Let him think she was doing what he asked, while waiting like a wuss for Sonny to show up.

But that was the easy way out. And if there was one thing she never did, was take the low road.

"Jason I can't. I think you need medical attention."

"No. I said no hospitals." His words were harshly spoken, but she didn't take any offense.

"Fine." Returning to the sink, Elizabeth refreshed the cloth. Turning back, she started all over again. Starting at his neck she worked her way down again. "No hospitals. How about I call Smitty, you said she was a doctor."

"Defiantly not her." His words were becoming slurred again, a decline she didn't appreciate. He was starting to do well, as well as any human could after purging yesterdays breakfast from his system.

"Why not her?" Wanting to keep him talking, Elizabeth wiped away a few more beads of perspiration from his hairline. Without thinking, she ran her fingers through his short spikes. "You almost let her sew my knee downstairs in my kitchen."

Jason weakly shook his head and his lack of a reply made her stomach drop. His breathing was becoming raspy, while his eyelids drooped.

"Jason you need to stay with me." Moving her hand to cup his cheek, Elizabeth lifted it so she could get a better look at him. "Jason wake up."

His eyes fluttered once or twice, then closed again.

"No." Softly slapping the side of his face, Elizabeth held her breath while searching for some kind of response. With her heart in her throat, her eyes traveled from his face down to his chest. His shirt, damp from either the rain or his sweat, stuck to him like a second skin. But it was the fall and rise of his chest that concerned her most.

Fate was with her, he was still breathing. Not as steadily as she'd like, though who was she to look a gift horse in the mouth.

"Elizabeth?" Sonny's voice sounded like heaven to her ears. Rising quickly, she gave Jason an unsure look before backing out of the bathroom.

"Up here." All but wringing her hands, Elizabeth almost cried in relief when she saw the top of Sonny Corinthos's head coming up the stairs. His foot steps weren't the only ones she heard. Behind the dark skinned man, Elizabeth eyed the man who followed. She'd seen him before and his name was on the tip of her tongue.

Fraser? No, not that. Fred? The guy sure didn't look like one. Searching her memory, Elizabeth struggled for only a second more. Francis. That was it. Not all that manly, but when a guy was as built as the man climbing the stairs it didn't really matter.

"What's going on?" All business, his eyes narrowed, Sonny Corinthos stared at her intently. Letting her eyes skip to Francis and back again, Elizabeth took a deep breath and told herself it was silly to be intimidated. She hadn't done anything wrong. Jason's friends were just worried. And rightly so.

"I d-don't know really." Hating that she couldn't talk without stuttering, Elizabeth forced herself to keep eye contact. "We were talking in the kitchen, when he started to act funny."

Slipping past her to the bathroom, Sonny pushed on the door. Taking a moment to assess Jason's posture, Sonny looked even more displeased. "Funny how?"

"His words were getting all slurred and he couldn't stand without swaying." Seeing that the older man appreciated how she kept her answer short and sweet, Elizabeth Rubbed her sweaty palms on her already damp pajama bottoms. "I made him sit down but he asked me to bring him up here."

"Has he gotten sick?" Sonny asked.

"He made himself thr - get sick." Grabbing the discarded washcloth, Elizabeth needed to keep herself busy. Turning the sink back on, she took a moment to rinse the cloth. "There's something wrong with his pupils. They're pretty big."

Great medical assessment, idiot. Elizabeth thought. It was like telling the two men that Jason looked icky.

"Call Smitty." Scratching his cheek, Sonny looked over the other man. "Tell her to get over here ASAP."

"No!" Not realizing how loud her words were going to come out, especially with the echoing effect of the bathroom, Elizabeth felt her face light on fire. Her insides cramped when the men froze and looked at her strangely. "W-What I meant to say, is that Jason told me he didn't want to go to the hospital."

The men visibly relaxed.

"He would say that." Francis chuckled.

"Elizabeth it's fine. Smitty can take care of him here." Resting his hand on her shoulder, Sonny gave her a reassuring squeeze.

"B-but he said he didn't want me to call her either." Seeing that Sonny didn't appear to care for what she had to say, Elizabeth kept her mouth shut. Jason had asked her to do three things. Call Sonny. Check. Not take him to the hospital. Kind of out of her control now. And last but not least, not to get Smitty involved.

"Listen Elizabeth, we won't take Jason to the hospital. But he needs attention by someone who knows what they're doing and is discreet about it. That's why we keep Shelby around." Elizabeth evaluated her position and quickly concluded that she didn't really have one. The two men in front of her knew Jason a lot better than she did. Plus with their line of work, as it was, was something she knew nothing about. Who in the heck was she to tell these guys they should follow Jason's wishes?

A dead body had already been pulled out of the woods behind her house. She'd do just about anything to keep from having on in her bathroom.

"I just . . ." Peering over at Jason, she paused to watch his chest before continuing on. Waiting to see it rise and fall a few times, she looked back at the men. "Are you sure. He seemed really insistent about it."

"Elizabeth it's gonna be okay." Knowing there would be no changing the older man's mind, Elizabeth sighed in defeat. Beaming, Sonny gave her a thousand watt smile before turning back to Francis. "Give her a call, then help me get him comfortable."

Francis looked uncomfortable, but did as he was told. With the call made in under a minute, both men flanked Jason's sides. With little effort, Francis pulled Jason away from the toilet. Keeping him in a semi-sitting position Francis checked Jason's pulse point on his neck.

"At least he's got a pulse." Muttering softly, Francis shifted his weight. Prying open Jason's eyelid he gave a long whistle. "Now that ain't good."

"What?" Looking over Francis's shoulder, Sonny's grim face showed he wasn't all too pleased with the situation. "Christ he looks . . ."

"Stoned? Baked? High as a kite?" Grumbling, Francis looked like an angry bear.

"This ain't right." Rubbing a hand over the lower portion of his face, Sonny's expression was troubled.

"No." Francis vehemently agreed. "This is #$ up."

Looking back and forth between the two men, Elizabeth felt as though her blood supply had turned to ice. "Are you saying that he's hopped up on drugs?"

Both men, who appeared to have forgotten she was in the same cramped bathroom, turned to look at her.

"No!" They shouted in unison.

Taking a step forward, Sonny looked her straight in the eye. "Jason doesn't do drugs. I know you don't him, or us all that well, but there's one thing you need to know. Jason despises anything to do with drugs of any kind. We've spent years cleaning up this town, maybe in ways you wouldn't approve of, but the streets are clean."

"Someone must've slipped him something." Cracking his knuckles, Francis looked ready for war.

A part of Elizabeth already knew this. Laura, who she trusted impeccably, told her this in some extent. But hearing it coming from Sonny made her feel much better. Laid to rest any doubt she might've harbored.

"Who would do something like that?" Trying to not sound as though she disbelieved them, Elizabeth looked down at the forgotten towel in her hands. Deciding it was better to do something, or than stand around, she skirted past Sonny and knelt down next to Jason.

Busying herself with wiping him down again, she didn't miss the snort coming from Francis's direction.

"Who wouldn't do something like this is more the question." Sonny clarified "It's a good thing you didn't take Jason to the hospital."

Silently agreeing with the man, Elizabeth wondered if perhaps they should've listened to Jason's other request and not have called Shelby. Maybe Jason knew more about what was going on and it was a pity he couldn't share his thoughts with them now.

"Where are ya'll?" Shelby Smith's southern drawl floated up the stairs, and the hairs on the back of Elizabeth's neck rose. The sound of her footsteps could be heard and it seemed like an eternity before she was standing in the bathroom with the rest of them. "What in the hell is going on here?"

Not looking all too pleased, Shelby jumped to action. Her medical bag at her feet and unzipped quicker than Elizabeth could blink. The redhead shooed Francis away and crouched down behind Jason. Pulling his tee shirt from the waistband of his jeans, Shelby had her stethoscope positioned on her ears, while the other end was placed on Jason's chest.

"How long has he been like this?" Not looking up, she moved the instrument to his back.

Elizabeth felt Sonny and Francis's eyes on her and knew it was her turn to talk. "Maybe thirty minutes?"

Shelby's eyes skipped up at her and Elizabeth could see the displeasure all over the woman's face. "Why didn't you call 911?"

"Because Jase told her not to." Moving to stand in front of Elizabeth, Sonny put his hands on his hips and glared down at his employee. "We have you on payroll for a reason."

The temperature seemed to rise while the man and woman glared at one another. It was Shelby who disengaged the exchange. Turning her attention back to her patient, she gave a small shrug. "You boys are really starting to push your luck. I'm a doctor, not a miracle worker."

"We appreciate everything you do for us." The smile on Sonny's lips didn't seem to reach his eyes, but the woman seemed pleased enough and went back to working on Jason. After checking his blood pressure and asking Elizabeth to tell her everything that had happened, the redhead leaned Jason against the bathtub and motioned for the three other occupants to follow her out of the room.

When they were gathered in the hall, she gave Sonny a measured look. "Sonny you need to listen to me. There's nothing I can do for him. Jason needs medical attention."

Sonny seemed to be contemplating her words before he spoke. "What exactly are you?"

Letting out an exasperated sigh, Shelby ran a hand through her silky locks. "I don't have the equipment to perform the necessary tests. There's no telling what's going through his bloodstream. Jason needs to be in a hospital."

"We value your opinion." Sonny replied slowly. "Thank you for coming out here on such short notice."

Elizabeth watched Shelby blink a few times before Sonny's meaning hit her like a load of bricks. She'd just been dismissed. Her professional opinion meant peanuts to the men staring blankly back at her. Maybe Jason already knew Shelby wouldn't be able to help. That could answer why he asked for her not to get involved.

"You're not going to take him to the hospital are you?" Not looking too pleased that her expertise was being overlooked, Shelby put her hands on her hips and appeared to be preparing for war. "Why in the hell call me out here if you weren't going to listen to me? Jason needs help. Do you have any idea what could happen if he's not attended to? Not only could he die, but there's the possibility of slipping into a coma. Not to mention internal damage."

Holding up her fingers she started to tick off the things Jason Morgan could possibly face. "Kidney failure. Heart damage. Brain damage . . . more than he already has -."

Lifting his hand, Sonny's deep shout stopped her mid-sentence. "Not that it's any of your business, but do you have any idea what would happen if we took Jason to the ER?" Raising his brows, he angrily glared at Shelby. "Well? There's reports. Not only in his medical file, but to the police. Can you wrap you brain around the impact that would have?"

"That man's life is on the line." Shouting back, Shelby's face was beet red.

"You don't know that." Sonny snapped. "And I won't risk his freedom. Now if you're finished you can leave. We're finished."

Elizabeth watched with wide-eye wonder as Shelby looked ready to say something more. The woman had nerve. If she were in the other woman's place she would've gone running long ago. Instead, the redhead took her sweet time in returning to the bathroom to collect her stuff.

Descending the stairs without a word, her back straight as a pin, Shelby made it to the door and nearly slammed it off it's hinges on her way out.

"I'm sorry about that Elizabeth." Blowing out an intense sigh, Sonny rubbed at his temple. "But it looks like we might have to put you out."

"What do you need?" After the exchange she'd just witnessed, Elizabeth was more than eager to lend a hand. She hated confrontation and she was willing to smooth out the choppy waters.

"We can't move Jason when he's like this." Sonny answered slowly. "If it's not too much of an inconvenience could we impose on you by letting him stay until he gets over this?"

Biting on her lower lip, Elizabeth felt her eyes wander to the bathroom door. Unrealistically she'd been thinking once Sonny got there everything would be fine. Denial one of her well honed talents. It was only as good as long as no one else was allowed into her bubble. Even as a kid she could create a fairyland out of a pile of crap. If anything, her life had been filled with enough of it.

But the ugly truth was that Jason was sick. Really sick. And not with the flu.

There was a scared part of her that wanted to tell Sonny she couldn't possibly do it. There was too much at stake. Jason's life. Her job. Her sanity. Then there was the unspoken mob issue. It seemed she was being pulled deeper and deeper into a world she didn't really understand. It was a small part of her, but it was there. It was a damn good thing that her inner Tink was louder and more courageous.

"That's fine." Hugging herself, Elizabeth tried to tell herself to be strong. "I have an guest room he can stay in."

"Elizabeth I can't thank you enough." Looking relieved, the tension seemed to melt off of Sonny's taunt frame. Giving her one last smile, Sonny looked over at Johnny. "Help Jason into the spare room then meet me downstairs."

Elizabeth may not know a lot about the world Jason and Sonny lived in, but she had a sinking feeling that whoever did this to Jason was going to seriously pay.


	21. Chapter 21

When a sleeping man could intimidate you there was something wrong. To sit by his bedside for two hours analyzing how he made you feel and come up with only one word was pathetic. Pathetic but true and Elizabeth knew she needed to get over her insecurities. Something told her no matter what, Jason Morgan was going to be a fixture in her life for quiet awhile.

You've become my responsibility until we know what the hell is going on.

The fierce way he'd looked at her. His jaw tight, eyes blazing the man meant business. He also looked ready to strangle Ric Lansing last night. She'd thought Jason had been pissed at her when he'd pulled over to the side of the road, how wrong she'd been. After he'd forced Justice to go over what he'd 'overheard' while Lansing was grilling her, Jason had almost wrenched the wheel out of his lawyers hands to make a very illegal U-turn in the middle of the street. It took his friend several minutes to convince him it may not be the best idea to go barging back into the PCPD and ripping Lansing's nuts off.

She'd remained silent in the back seat. Holding her tongue while the two men argued. It seemed the safest thing to do. Occasionally Jason would ask her to repeat questions Lansing had asked. Or would have her explain why she was in her pajama's still. It took three times of going over exactly what had happened from the second she'd answered the door, until she had gotten to the station.

"If that bastard ever comes near you again. I want to know." Twisted to the side so he could look at her from the front seat, Jason's face was hard. "I don't want him near you again."

"I'm his son's teacher."

"I don't care." Sounding all of a sudden like a three year old, refusing to listen to reason Jason sat staring at her.

"Jase." Justice's tone held censor, but faded off when Jason gave him a harsh look.

"He's going to do his best to destroy her reputation. I don't want him anywhere near her. If he talks to her, or breathes near her I want to know. She's not going to harassed by that asshole."

"Then why did you use her as an alibi?" The lawyers voice was barely above a whisper, but inside the car, the words sounded like thunder.

Holding her breath, waiting for Jason's reply, Elizabeth watched as his mouth twisted into a sneer and he turned to stare out the window.

By the time they'd pulled into her driveway, Jason seemed to have control over his anger. He'd simply slipped out of the car to open her door and followed her up to the door. With out a word he'd turned on his heel and walked away.

Now, thirteen hours later, he was passed out in her guest bed. Whenever Jason Morgan popped up in her life, reality seemed to warp. Things that shouldn't be right suddenly were. Find a dead guy, cover it up. No biggie. Normal people would probably have a handful of reasons why it wasn't a sound, logical idea. Most of the time she'd probably agree with them. But having Luke and Jason walk her through the situation she couldn't help but see the sound reasons they gave, Going with the flow while they were around seemed as natural as breathing.

It didn't help how she always felt a step behind everyone else. Elizabeth had a nagging feeling Luke and Jason were professionals in manipulation. And knew exactly how she was feeling. Not that she faulted them, she just wished everyone could just give her a second to catch her breath.

None of this changed how he intimidated the hell out of her. Made her feel like the awkward teenager she once had been. Deflated her confidence each time he came within ten feet of her. Or made her wish she looked more like a woman. Taller, sexier, bustier.

Groaning at the direction her thoughts had gone, Elizabeth grabbed the book she'd been ignoring and opened it to the first page.

She had to be the most pathetic woman on the face of the earth. The man was way out of her league. She'd known it when she'd met him at Luke's the first time. Lumping him into the category with the rest of the demi-god like men she'd met. The snobby, self absorbed, skirt chasing jerks who thought they were god's gift to woman kind. The type of men who expected to be stared at. Who were able to walk into a crowded room, pick out their conquest and leave with her minutes later.

It was nice to see that Jason Morgan actually used his brain to think with on most occasions, instead of his member down south. But it didn't change the fact that girls like her, never ended up with guys like him.

Shorty, perky, and almost flat chested woman ended up with nice guys. Nice looking. Nice to talk to. Mr. Nice guy all around. Woman like her. The ones who loved children's books and enjoyed the company of children usually ended up as Soccer Mom's. Not the wife of the local crime lord.

Not like there was anything between them except her bigger than life pathetic-ness. There had been that one time after school. When he'd come to pick Michael up. She could have sworn he'd been flirting with her, but there was a time in her life where she also believed in Fairies.

"Ms. Webber?" Francis's voice carried up the stairs and Elizabeth blushed when she realized she was still staring at Jason's face. Shutting the unread book in her lap, she gave Jason one last look before heading downstairs.

Francis stood right inside the door, looking slightly uncomfortable, while holding a large paper sack. "I knocked, but - . . ."

Waiving her hand, Elizabeth gave him an easy smile. "Don't worry about it. I was, ah, reading."

"How's Mr. Morgan?" Wiping his feet on the floor mat, Francis looked up the stairs.

Scrunching up her nose, Elizabeth stared at the man, then spoke. "Do you always call him that?"

"Call him what?" His head swung around, back to her, and Elizabeth tried to read his expression. It was odd how Jason and his friends had this blank expression they wore when they were asked questions. Slightly annoying, but mostly odd.

"Mr. Morgan."

Shrugging his shoulders, Francis's large frame seemed to relax. "It's a sign of respect." Not going into it any further, he held up the paper bag that had the most delicious smell filling the small entryway. "I brought you something to eat."

"You didn't have to." Her stomach argued by grumbling loudly.

"Lucky said you like Chicken Marsala."

"No." Shaking her head, Elizabeth lead the way to the kitchen. "I like kittens and puppies. I love Italian food. I'm obsessed with Chicken Marsala."

Something that sounded like a humored grunt came from the large man, while he pulled To-Go containers out and placed them on the kitchen table. "You don't mind if I join you? If so I'll just - ."

"No, it's fine." Grabbing silverware she placed them on the table. "Something to drink? Milk. Ice Tea. Guinness?"

Francis blinked before a slow smile graced his lips and moved up to his eyes. "You have Guinness?"

"Another obsession of mine." Pausing, her mouth pinching, Elizabeth looked over at her new guest. The one who wasn't currently dreaming of Tie-dye and Care Bears. "That didn't sound right."

"No need to explain." Chuckling, Francis smiled for the first time. Pulling off his jacket and unbuttoning his sleeve, Elizabeth couldn't help but stare at Francis's shoulder holster. It shouldn't have surprised her. Clearly men who worked for the mob carried guns. But knowing it and seeing it first hand were two separate things.

"Back to Mr. Morgan, has he woken up at all yet?" Politely ignoring the way she was staring, Francis took a seat and spread his napkin over his lap.

Turning to the fridge and grabbing the beers, Elizabeth took an extra second to keep the blush from her cheeks. "No. Not yet."

"I don't expect him to for a few more hours. Or at least until tomorrow morning." Waiting until she sat down to pick up his fork, Francis looked over the table at her. "I talked to Luke and Lucky."

"How're they doing?" Seeing the slightly jerky movements the man made while bringing the bottle to his lips to drink, Elizabeth wondered if she'd said something wrong.

"They're good." Setting the brown bottle back down, Francis gave a small grin. "Luke wanted to know if you and Ms. Quartermaine had fun."

"I wouldn't exactly say it was fun. But then again Luke's always had a weird sense of humor." Unable to stop the smirk from reaching her lips, Elizabeth could almost picture Luke's sick excitement over such drama.

Sitting quietly for a few minutes, Francis picked at his meal, while Elizabeth nearly inhaled her plate. The last time she'd actually eaten had been last night. Not that a hand full of white cheddar popcorn was considered a meal.

The doorbell rang and they both froze with their forks halfway to their mouths. Francis was the first to move, dropping his utensil while getting to his feet.

"Were you expecting anyone?" Swinging his jacket off the back of the car, he pulled his arms through.

"No." Letting the word drawl out, Elizabeth's brows lowered at the man's sudden behavior. People had visitors everyday. The way he was acting was as though they were under attack. The bell rang again and she made to move for the door.

Hearing that Francis was just a few feet behind, Elizabeth felt like telling him to relax. With a shake of her head, she opened the door and immediately wished she hadn't.

"Mr. Lansing." The easy humor washed from her face, while she positioned herself in the doorway.

"Ms. Webber." His charming, oily, and totally transparent facade was back and it made her stomach roll. "I wanted to stop by and apologize for my behavior last night."

With a tight smile, Elizabeth reminded herself the man was the parent of one of her students. She just needed to accept the apology and close the door. "Thank you."

"If you could just give me a moment I'd like to give you my side of story." Taking a step forward in the attempt to allow himself in, Elizabeth held her ground and the door tightly.

"What story?" Sensing Francis just feet away, she tried to keep her eyes on Ric Lansing, who's mask was starting to crumble.

"Well I'm sure Jason's given you some kind of excuse for his conduct." Starting to get flushed around the edges, Ric took a deep breath. "Ms. Webber you're new to town, you have no idea the horrible crimes Jason Morgan has committed."

Gritting her teeth, Elizabeth wished she had the spine to slam the door shut. Instead, she fished for something to say that would get rid of the jerk on her front porch.

"He's dangerous and will only end up hurting you."

"I hardly even know him." Rubbing at her forehead with her free hand, Elizabeth knew she would only be disgusted with herself if she didn't get rid of the DA who was on a roll. "Mr. Lansing. I had a long night and right now I'm trying to get everything ready for Back to School night. Thank you for stopping by and apologizing, but I'm really busy."

Quicker than she was ready for, Ric had his hand on the door and slightly pushing it in. "If I could just have a moment of your time. What I have to say will probably save you a lot of trouble."

Trying to push back on the door, Elizabeth felt a flash of irritation. How dare he try to barge in after she told him no. It'd be a cold day in hell before she ever let someone like him into her home. He may have thought she was out of ear shot last night when he'd smeared her to Jason. Telling him she was well trained. But she heard every word.

Before she could show him just how well trained she was, Elizabeth was nudged out of the way and Francis stood nose to nose with the District Attorney. Neither man looked very happy and once Ric got over his initial shock a nasty sneer spread across his lips.

"She said she was busy fucktard."

Ric's sneer deepened as he looked over to where Elizabeth stood shaking for both anger and fear. "I bet. Does Jason know you're playing with his toys."

"Unless you've got a warrant, I suggest you leave." Francis, a man who didn't really ooze Mr. Congeniality, took a threatening step forward. Efficiently blocking Elizabeth from Ric's view. Seeing that the other man wasn't backing down, Elizabeth wondered if he had a death wish.

"I came to see Ms. Webber. Seeing that this is her house, I don't see why I should do anything you say."

"I want you to leave." Not believing the words had finally came out of her mouth, she watched as both men turned to look at her. "Now. If you ever want to talk to me, outside of your son's education, you'll need to let me know to get a lawyer."

"You're making a huge mistake." Jabbing a finger in her direction, Ric froze when a voice came from behind him.

"Better watch where you point that thing Lansing." Climbing up her porch steps, Sonny Corinthos glared at the DA. "Now listen to the lady and leave."

Ric's mouth twisted as he took a look around him until his gaze stopped on Elizabeth. Knowing when to retreat, he gave her one last hard glare before shrugging his shoulders. "Whatever. Just don't come crying to me when you realize the danger you're in."

Whistling to his car, he turned around once and gave a mock salute.


	22. Chapter 22

Staring down the enemy, the muscles in his legs twitched as he anticipated the next strike. Beady, angry eyes glared back at him. Neither moved as each calculated the other's next move. Wanting nothing more than to wrap his hands around the asshole's neck and squeeze until he heard bones crushing. He wanted to watch as blood vessels burst in the whites of his opponent's eyes.

"You're awake." Sonny's pleased voice came from the direction of the door. "Jase, what's going on."

Jabbing a finger over at the hissing cat in the corner of the room, Jason snarled. "Freaking cat scratched me."

Brown, amused eyes flickered from one side of the room to the other. "I don't think Elizabeth would appreciate having her cat abused by the man who's life she saved."

His lip curled in disgust, Jason refused to shift his eyes from his pray. "I'll be doing her a favor."

"Are you sure about that? She seems pretty attached to that animal."

"I'll make it look like an accident." Nearly growling now, Jason ignored the stinging slash on his chest.

This time Sonny was unable to swallow the laugh he'd been holding back. "Jase you can't hurt the cat."

"No." Clenching his right hand into a fist, Jason kept his eye on the prize. "I think you'll find that I can."

"Well when you're done with that we need to talk about Lansing." Meeting Jason's eyes dead on, Sonny said. "He came by yesterday."

"How long was I out?"

"A day." Acting as though he'd only been down for a nap instead of being unconscious for a day, Jason gritted his teeth as he recalled his weakened display in front of Elizabeth. On his hands and knees, his head shoved in the bowl like some frat boy, while barking odd instructions at her.

Smooth.

It amazed him that she hadn't kicked them all out, packed a bag and left town.

"What happened?" With his attention off the cat, the feline hissed one last time before bolting for the door.

"With you or Lansing?" Closing the door behind him, Sonny took a look around the room he'd become familiar with over the last day.

"I don't give a crap over what happened to me." Feeling a tension headache coming on, Jason flinched at the thought of taking anything for it. "What did Lansing want?"

The only sign of irritation Sonny showed was the slight tick in his right eye. "You know the usual. Intimidate an innocent woman with empty threats."

Anger shot through him like a bullet. "Was anyone here with her?"

"Francis was. I showed up just as she was telling him to take a hike." Pausing, Sonny looked as though he were trying to decide his next words. Jason hated when he did that. It meant something was going to piss him off and Sonny was only trying to soften the blow. "I think he's going to make things hard for her."

"I know." And he did. He'd made a huge mistake by using her as an alibi, now he needed to make sure the backlash didn't effect Elizabeth's life. At least any more than it already had been.

"I know that look Jase, we can't keep her clean from the mud that's gonna be thrown. Lansing is pissed. His little raid the other night cost him a few favors he didn't have to begin with. Judge Peters is breathing down his neck now. He wants someone to pay and he doesn't really care who."

"Elizabeth." Jason growled.

Pinching his lips into a frown, Sonny gave a sharp nod. "It'd be Lansing's style."

Needing something to do, the energy built up inside him like a over wound toy, Jason turned his back and strode across the room to the small window that looked over the back yard and woods. "I won't let that happen."

"You're good but you're not that good. He's not going to physically attack her. He's going to decimate her by tarnishing her reputation." Staring at Jason's back to see if his words were penetrating his best friend's thick skull, Sonny sighed. "We need to decide right now what we're going to do with her."

Swinging around to face Sonny, Jason felt his blood turn cold. "What're you talking about?"

"We either need to keep her far away from us and our business. Or we make it well known she's under our protection." Sonny's sharp eyes narrowed. "What did you think I was talking about?"

"Nothin'." Turning back to the window, Jason nearly laughed at his stupidity. Christ, what was wrong with him? "I don't want her involved in any of this."

"Okay then, we make sure she's kept away." Not looking convinced over the decision, Sonny didn't argue with it either. "Think you can handle that?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

With a heavy sigh only a man who's stuck in the middle of a conversation involving feelings and emotions, Sonny looked a little uncomfortable. "Jase I can see you're interested."

Scoffing in disbelief, Jason ran a hand through his bedhead. "Are you kidding me? She's a pain in the ass."

"No she's not." Sonny laughed. "She makes you feel something no other woman has in quiet awhile."

"So what. She's nice looking. Doesn't mean anything."

"Okay. So we're in agreement. No more contact unless we have to."

"Exactly." Nodding, hating the empty, sick feeling in his stomach, Jason turned back to the window.

"Like this?" Francis looked down at his sticky hands in disgust. "This shit is gross."

Stifling a laugh, Elizabeth looked over at the large man who's hand's were covered in paper mache paste. "I told you I could do it."

Looking even more ill at the though of allowing her to stick her hands into the tub of paste, Francis shook his head. "It's fine."

"Well thank you." Looking over at the pile of torn newspaper, Elizabeth tried to ignore the low male murmurs from upstairs. Knowing that Jason was alright and her actions hadn't killed him, she tried to make herself relax.

Which meant she was tense, anxious and ready to explode. So she did what she always did when she couldn't keep herself still. Jumping into an Arts and Crafts project burned some of her bottled up tensions.

"So what're you making?" Looking back down at his hands, almost deciding what to do he only hesitated a few seconds before heading right over to the sink.

"Halloween pinatas." Grabbing a balloon and blowing it up, she went to grab for another. Watching the man from the corner of her eye, Elizabeth didn't quiet know how to take him.

He was dangerous. That was a given. There was no missing the steel edge in his eyes. The precise way he controlled his movements. For someone so bulky, he had the grace of a ballerina. Which she'd never tell him, seeing that he may not find it much of a compliment. Francis almost reminded her of a little of Jason, except he didn't have the magnetic presence his boss did.

"That isn't until next month."

Blowing a piece of hair out of her eyes, Elizabeth picked up another balloon. "I like to get a head start on things." Hoping a neon sign flashing lair wasn't over her head, Elizabeth busied herself again. Thankfully not pushing the matter, Francis picked up a balloon for himself.

"So you like doing this stuff?"

With a balloon in her mouth Elizabeth nodded a little uncomfortably. She was a geek. There was no denying it. She'd never be one of those women who oozed sex. Who could draw a man to her with just a look. No man was ever turned on by paint stained hands.

"I've never been good at this crap." Blowing up a balloon, he looked over at the tub of paste with a suspicious eye. Tying up the end, he cleared his throat. "My girl has a little boy. Think you could teach me how to make one?"

"I - You want me to teach you how?"

"Well, you don't have to." His cheeks tinted with red, Francis suddenly seemed like a cuddly teddy bear.

"I'd love to." Reaching over and squeezing his forearm in assurance.

"What the hell is going on?" Standing in the entrance of the kitchen, his eyes blazing, Jason looked ready for a fight. While Sonny stood behind him, with an amused gleam in his eyes.


	23. Chapter 23

Ungrateful bastard.

Shoving one of the small chairs under the table, Elizabeth let the frozen smile she'd been wearing through the school day slide from her face as she went about straightening the room. The dark cloud of anger she'd been cultivating since the day before practically had steam rolling from her ears.

Jerk.

Slamming the eraser against the chalkboard hard enough to cause the dust to cloud, Elizabeth vigorously wiped away the days work, while chanting jerk – jerk – jerk in her head. It didn't matter that there was nothing more to clear off the board, she kept going until some of the pent up anger dissipated.

Self centered asshole.

Clearing the clutter of her desk, not using any care as she shoved the stray papers into one of her desk drawers, Elizabeth reminded herself for the hundredth time how Jason Morgan's less than appreciative thanks the day before meant nothing to her.

They weren't friends. Barely knew one another at all really. Besides being an accomplice in hiding a murder from the authorities and, oh yeah, saving his worthless – drugged out ass over the weekend, they were practically strangers.

Jackass.

She couldn't help but feel pissed off over the way he blew her off the day before when he'd woken up. Snapping at Francis with barely any acknowledgment to her. Within seconds Sonny and the guard were giving her their thanks and she was left by herself in an empty house. He didn't even have the decency to thank her for being there for him. Or apologize to her for being forced to stand by while he puked his guts up.

She was a teacher not a nurse. There was a reason she was in this profession dammit.

It had been torture waiting to see if he was going to be okay. She'd stupidly worried about him. What she should have done was kick him soundly in the ass when she had the chance. Shove him down the stairs and outside in the rain.

Ungrateful piece of cow dung.

And now he had her cursing like some kind of sailor in her head. She never cursed like this before. Ever. Just another thing to thank that – that – darn it she was out of insults.

"Tink?" Luke's voice caught her off guard, causing Elizabeth to yelp before casting a dark look over at him. "Now is that anyway to greet me after destroying my bar?"

"I'm sorry." Grumbling just a little, Elizabeth moved from behind the desk to give Luke a hug. "I've had a bad day. And for the record that bar fight wasn't my fault. I was an innocent bystander."

A tight smile on Luke's lips showed he'd already heard of her weekend adventures, the dull sparkle in his eyes showed he didn't approve of the ones that had nothing to do with his bar. Elizabeth had a feeling his trashed bar was the least of his concerns.

"Well I'm back so you need to turn that frown upside down."

All she could muster up was a tight lipped smirk, Elizabeth squeezed his hand. "I am happy to see you. I was afraid you'd miss tonight. Lulu's worked extra hard on her artwork so she could show it off to you."

"Ah yes, the fateful Back to School night." Luke nodded knowingly as he studied her sullen expression. "I kind of expected to find you in a blind panic. With golf ball sized hives all over your body."

"After the last couple of weeks, the last thing I am worried about is tonight turning out badly." Seeing Luke look instinctively over his shoulder, Elizabeth wasn't too surprised when he went to close the door from prying ears.

"I heard Lansing paid you a visit." The overly chipper Luke was gone and in his place was a serious and protective Luke.

"Yeah." Her answer had him nodding to himself. Wondering just how much Luke already knew, Elizabeth didn't have to wait long to find out.

"You're in a pinch kid." Elizabeth watched as he rubbed a hand over his weary face and couldn't help but feel he was overreacting. Out of everything that had happened so far, Ric Lansing's visit was on the bottom of her list.

"I don't see what the big deal is. He's upset because I confirmed Jason's alibi. That's it."

"Jason shouldn't have used you as an alibi." Luke muttered. "He's been doing this long enough to know better than to pull some innocent kid in like that."

"I'm not a kid." It grated on her nerves, Luke referring to her as a kid. It seemed like everyone kept seeing her as some silly little girl and it was starting to piss her off. "I wish everyone would stop treating me like I was one."

"You're right, you're not a kid." Placing both hands on her shoulders, Luke brought his face closer to her face to make sure he had her full attention. "But you are innocent and I plan to keep you that way."

Narrowing her eyes, Elizabeth felt a set up. Something about Luke's behavior seemed to be practiced. Like his visit was to warn her off, or to keep her in her place. Remind her, once again, how serious the situation was. "A little late for that don't you think? I stopped being innocent in this when I agreed to keep a man's death a secret."

"Which I appreciate."

"Or when I had a police officer show up at my door, after midnight, to question me."

Nodding, Luke's composer started to being a little desperate. "It must have been terrible, I know."

"And when Jason Morgan was wrapped around my toilet - ."

"Eww - ."

"Drugged out of his gourd I did exactly as he asked. I didn't call 911. Or insist he go to the ER."

"Elizabeth this isn't some game." Luke whined. "You need to stay away from Jason and Sonny. All we need is a loose thread to pull free and everything we've all been doing to keep Max's death quiet will come unraveled."

The room went deathly quiet as Elizabeth blinked dumbly at Luke. Her mind seemed to have given up the ability to process information for the moment. When it started working again she wrenched herself from Luke's grasp.

"I'm that loose thread, aren't I?" Beyond hurt, Elizabeth stared at Luke for only a second more before turning her back on him. "Well that's just great."

"Come one Tink."

"No, I understand." Oh she understood all right. Grabbing her jacket from the hook behind her desk, she blinked away the stinging, dry feeling from her eyes. "I'm glad you're back, Lulu really missed you."

"You can't be mad Elizabeth." Standing in the center of the room, looking dejectedly at her. "That world isn't for you. This is the world you should be in." Indicating the classroom with his arms, Elizabeth felt instantly insulted.

Coming to a complete halt, Elizabeth spun on her heel and gave Luke a look that made him shut his mouth. "What world is that exactly? The one where I am surrounded by five year olds and fairytale books? Because I'm not smart enough for anything else?"

"No." His eyes going wide as an owl, Luke shook his head. "That's not what I was saying at all."

"I am sick and tired of everyone treating me like I'm going to do something stupid. Like it or not I was dragged into this and no one can change that. I may not be used to all this." Her arm waived out wide, when she couldn't find the words to express what 'this' was. "But that doesn't make me stupid."

"I never said you were stupid." Luke said.

"I need to get going." Frustrated that she couldn't find the words to express the way she was feeling inside, Elizabeth headed to the closed door. "Tell Laura I'll meet her hear in a couple of hours."

"Tink." Luke begged, but she didn't stop.

Back to School night had been a colossal disaster in epic proportions.

Not like Elizabeth hadn't seen it coming the second Michael Morgan had shown up with father and extended family. Her student's parents had instantly gone on the defense their eyes wildly searching for their children.

Ric Lansing on the other hand had a slow sneer spread across his mouth and Elizabeth had wondered at the time if he would've swirled his mustache had he had one.

Luke Spencer and Alexis Davis snapped at one another over the punchbowl, while Laura tried unsuccessfully to drag her husband to the opposite corner. The more Laura tried, the more stubborn Luke got. Alexis didn't take the clue and move on herself, instead she tried to give as good as she got, getting frustrated when she couldn't out do Luke on their petty argument.

Elizabeth had done her best to ignore the underlying tension. Really she had. Even going as far as keeping her back to Jason Morgan at all times. If she hadn't she would've tried to kill him with her death ray glare. Though to be fair, he would've had to actually look in her direction for her evil glare to work. It seemed he was busy ignoring her as well.

Jerk.

So honestly it hadn't been her fault when she found herself occupied with one of her students parents. Who were involving themselves in their child's education. Asking questions on her teaching style and the up coming lessons. Relieved to be able to speak to people who were normal and didn't look at her like she was planning on selling them out, Elizabeth had missed the moment Ric Lansing left his spot and crossed the crowded classroom to where Sonny and Jason were standing, listening as Michael told them about the map on the wall.

She'd also missed the way Johnny and Francis snapped to attention or Laura's groan. What she hadn't missed was Lansing's loud, obnoxious voice from across the room. Just loud enough to be heard over the murmuring of adult's and children at play.

"Must be nice having an 'in' with your son's teacher." The underlying slur had several stunned eyes swinging Elizabeth's way.

Choking on the cup of punch she'd been sipping, Elizabeth felt her face turn the color of an over ripe tomato. The ability to communicate verbally vanished, forcing her to stand with her mouth hanging open.

"Did I speak out of turn?" Ric's oily apology seemed to be more incriminating. "Was your relationship with Ms. Webber supposed to be a secret?" Even with her back to the on going show, Elizabeth could imagine the shallow unapologetic sneer on Ric Lansing's face. Almost the way she could feel the disapproving glances she had been getting from the parents.

Her eyes had darted over to where Luke was standing, his argument with Alexis forgotten. Surprisingly he didn't do anything. Out of everyone in the room, she had thought he'd step forward and defend her. To tell Lansing to shut up and make the nightmare go away. It wasn't until he turned heavyhearted to her that she understood what was happening.

Like Luke had said earlier, she was the thread in the tapestry. At the moment Ric was trying to pull at it. Make her do something that would give him some kind of wiggle room. She'd been the road block in his taking Jason Morgan down. Like everyone else, he saw her as the weak link. The only person who'd been between him and the arrest of his career. That and he was getting sadistic pleasure making her pay for not siding with him. Either way he was ruining one of the most important nights of her life and there wasn't a damn thing she could do about it.

From that moment on she had in shock. Unsure what she should do. Wanting desperately to be able to act like nothing had happened, Elizabeth knew she wasn't that good of an actress. Frozen in place while making small talk with anyone brave enough to come near her, she was extremely grateful when Luke had positioned himself next to her, his grim face glaring down anyone stupid enough to look at her wrong.

It wasn't until the last family left her room when Debra showed up, her appearance frazzled. All it took was a look and Elizabeth knew the shit was about to hit the fan.

Sitting across from the tired looking principal, Elizabeth knew if there ever was a night to cry herself to sleep, this was it. She'd been preparing for this night the moment she'd decided to become a teacher. Wanting nothing more than to please the parents of her students. To become that one teacher who had made a difference in a young persons like. Now, if she were lucky, this wouldn't be the last night of her extremely short teaching career.

"Elizabeth please tell me you're not dating Jason Morgan." Raising a hand before Elizabeth could respond, Debra leaned forward. "Not that it's any of my business who you date, but knowing will make my job so much easier."

"I'm not dating Jason Morgan." The look of relief was clear and Debra let out a long breath and sat back.

"Thank God." Elizabeth waited hesitantly for Debra to continue. "I have had almost every concerned parent in my office tonight, demanding your removal."

"Because they thought I was dating someone?" Irritation made her frown. It was one thing to want her to be removed if she were a poor teacher. But to want her to be fired because of someone she was dating, it gave her a dark feeling for the job she loved.

"No, because they thought you were seeing Jason Morgan." Her eyes went to the slightly open door of her office. "Elizabeth you need to be careful. I don't know how you made enemies with Ric Lansing, but you need to watch your step."

"Are you saying I could lose my job because of what he said tonight?" The irritation was replaced by cold dread. She was so far in debt with her student loans and mortgage payment, losing her job would kill her.

"No, not over what happened tonight." Looking nervously at the door again, Debra pinched her lips and looked as though she was carefully weighing her options. "I just got off the phone with the Superintendent, who's not overly pleased that his niece wasn't hired, and is a member of the same country club as Ric Lansing. They play golf with one another every Thursday."

Oh.

"Alexis Davis is dating Ric Lansing." Debra went on in a lower tone. "Though that is something they've been able to keep a secret over the last five months. She's part of a Mommy's and Me group with Connie Talbot, an anchor for Channel Five News. Who's been trying to find a story to get her into the the lead anchor spot. Small town teacher making nice with the mob could possibly do it."

And the world just keeps getting smaller.

"Apparently my dream job is a little more political than I had thought." Wiping her sweaty palms on the smooth fabric of her skirt, Elizabeth felt some of the brightness she felt for her job fade.

"This is a small town Elizabeth. Next week there'll be other news." Debra sighed and looked across the desk. "It's how you handle yourself while you're in the spotlight that'll stop the rumor mill from talking about you."


	24. Chapter 24

_"This is a small town Elizabeth. Next week there'll be other news."_

Debra was full of shit. It'd been three weeks and nothing had gotten her out of the hot seat. Not only were Lansing's words effecting her socially, not that she had a raging social life but when you can't even go to the grocery store without being accosted by bored housewives with filthy minds it was sad. She'd lost two students to Mrs. Kennedy when their parents threatened to take them out of school.

Over the last few weeks Debra had really pulled through for her. Fighting off angry parents and a disgruntled Superintendent, her new found friend fought like a momma bear protecting her cub. Elizabeth had no idea how she was ever going to repay Debra for her friendship, but someday she hoped she could find a way to express her gratitude.

Another unexpected, but completely welcomed surprise, had been Emily's instant loyalty. She'd been like a guard dog out in public when Lucky had been busy and unable to be with them. Emily's calm, reassuring manner was like balm to Elizabeth's frantic nerves. For the first time in her life, Elizabeth had a female friend. It was a little odd, but a ray of sunshine in the monsoon her life had become.

Laura, in her typical rallying manner had gotten several of the students parents to sway to her side. Listening to Port Charles's version of Martha Stewart tell it like it really was, minus the political and mob related stuff. So not all her students parents hated her and thought badly of her, just most of them did.

But she'd had enough. She'd been a good little girl right? And it was about time Jason Morgan did something for her. This entire situation was his fault and Elizabeth had decided it was time he knew it too.

Stopping in front of the door with a plan looking name plate indicating it was the den of the devil himself, Elizabeth glared at the secretary who hurried forward to intercede her. No one was going to stop her from completing what she came here to do.

"Mr. Morgan's not seeing anyone -."

With a large dimpled smile, Elizabeth's eyed the woman in front of her coldly. "Not even to his much talked about booty call?"

Had she been in a better frame of mind, Elizabeth may have felt a little bad about being so crude. The last three weeks had brought out a new side of her and until her life was put back in order then no one was safe. Lifting only a brow when the older woman sputtered gracelessly, Elizabeth nodded to the closed door.

"Unless you plan on physically removing me, I plan on seeing Mr. Morgan. I'm sure the last thing he wants is for some hysterical female to cause a scene in his office. Especially one who has at least two photographers stalking her at all times."

"Mr. Morgan is on a conference call."

"Tell him I'm here or I will do it myself." Folding her arms over her chest Elizabeth waited as the secretary battled with her meager options.

"Elizabeth." Elizabeth turned her head to where Sonny was standing and her foul mood took a nose dive. "I didn't know you were stopping by."

"Mr. Corinthos I am so sorry." The older woman gushed, looking a little frazzled. "I kept telling her Mr. Morgan was currently busy."

"I'm sure he is." Elizabeth muttered. "But if you two don't mind, my stalkerazzie will soon realize I snuck out the back door to meet a taxi on the road."

"Stalker-what?" Sonny asked, a puzzled look on his face.

"The annoying tag team who's been taking non-stop pictures of me for the last two weeks." Her hands were starting to shake again and Elizabeth knew if she didn't get past the damn door she was going to melt down before she had a chance to skin Jason Morgan's ass. "It's been a real treat. They're quiet gifted too. Just the other day one of them took a picture of me in my bedroom."

"Isn't your room on the second floor?" Sonny asked pulling her to the side and giving Jason's watchdog a look that had her scurrying away.

"Odd you should mention it." Digging in her heels before the Jason's buddy got her too far away from her goal, Elizabeth ran a hand through her hair. "It is. Did I also mention how I was changing at the time?"

"Oh Elizabeth." Closing his eyes and pinching his nose, Sonny shook his head. "Why didn't you say anything sooner."

"And ruin the winning streak you and Jason have going ignoring my existence?" Elizabeth snapped. "This wouldn't be happening if someone would've put their fist into that assholes mouth."

"Who? Jason?"

"Ric Lansing." Elizabeth gave Sonny a look, telling him to keep up. "He's tearing my life apart. Well him and his yappy girlfriend."

"Come with me." This time pulling her into Jason's office, Sonny didn't bother to knock as he shoved the door open. Not letting go of her hand until he had the door firmly shut behind them, the older man tried to ignore the deadly look Jason sent him.

Elizabeth was starting to feel a little unsure of her original plan. Mentally creating the plan on knocking Jason on his ass because of the massive mayhem he'd created in her life, was different than seeing him eye to eye. But remembering someone had a picture of her only tattoo quickly changed her mind.

Narrowing her eyes to return Jason's glare, Elizabeth crossed her arms over her chest and waited for him to finish up his phone call. The entire time she tried to ignore how tired he looked. The dark circles around his eyes. His five o'clock shadow. None of it mattered. He was the reason her life was hell and she wasn't going to leave until he fixed it.

"What's going on?" He sounded like his typical self. Royal pissed off and annoyed to be around her. It helped her not feel bad about the ass chewing she was going to give him.

"Elizabeth's been having some -."

Holding up her hand to stop Sonny from going any further, Elizabeth had lectured herself on taking control of the conversation. She was done being pushed and pulled as they saw fit.

"I've had enough and I want it to stop. I swear to god if one of you don't shut Ric Lansing and his high maintenance shrew up I'm going to come unglued."

"Excuse me?" Jason frowned over the desk at her, not liking the wild look in her eyes. He knew that look. Carly had it when she was ready to do something stupid and he'd be stuck cleaning up the mess for months.

"I'm about to lose my job." Elizabeth screeched very unbecomingly. Tossing her purse down in one of the empty chairs. "Three of my students have been transferred to Mrs. Kennedy's class because their parents don't want Jason Morgan's bitch to teach them."

"My what?" Cold rage froze his blood, before the dark anger melted it. Making his heart beat rapidly in his chest.

"Your bitch." Elizabeth said slowly, even though it made her uncomfortable to do so. "It's the sweet little label the bored housewives have given me. From what I over heard near the cantaloupe a few days ago, I'm exceptionally limber and have a kinky streak the size of the Grand Canyon."

Both men turned pink as Elizabeth looked from one to the other. "But that's nothing. You should hear what's being said at the rec center where I was taking a pilates class. They firmly believe I'm Port Charles's version of Sydney Bristow. Only instead of working for the government I'm taking out your enemies."

"Who's Sydney Bristow -." Sonny asked, looking a mixture of outraged and confused.

"Doesn't really matter, does it?" Elizabeth muttered. "I want my life back. Where I was a boring teacher no one noticed."

"Elizabeth people noticed you." Sonny scoffed like a man who had no idea where the conversation was coming from, but knew as long as he placated the angry chick it would be over soon enough and with minimal scars.

"People are calling you my bitch?" The veins in Jason's neck were starting to show and Elizabeth swung her head back to him.

"Keep up with me Morgan, I was telling you how I want my life back."

"Who's saying this?" Bracing his hands on the desk, his voice was deathly low, sending shivers up Elizabeth's spine.

"Does it matter?" Control. She needed to get control of the conversation again. "I'm about to lose my job."

"Elizabeth you know we'll take care of you if it should come to that." Sonny tried to give her shoulder a reassuring squeeze, but Elizabeth dodged his touch.

"I don't want to be taken care of." Not wanting to sound like a whiny brat, Elizabeth took a deep breath. "If I wanted that I would've stayed in Colorado like my Grandmother wanted. Married the most boring man in the world and spawned a few boring children. I want to be a teacher. I want my life."

"I understand. But I want you to know if anything should happen we're gonna be there for you."

"How would I know that when you two jackasses have been avoiding me for the last three weeks? Tell me how I was supposed to know?" With a mock innocence, Elizabeth tapped a finger to her lips.

"Perhaps it wast when you sent Luke, a man who was almost like a father to me, to make sure I wasn't going to nark on you? Or perhaps the way Jason told Lansing to shut up at Back to School night -." Turning to where Jason was still leaning forward on the desk, his jaw clenched tight. "By the way, thanks for being a man on that and saving my virtue. I have no idea how horrible it would've been, being labeled the town whore my first month in town."

"No one said you were a whore Elizabeth." Her words must've been making some sort of impact, because Jason's usual blue eyes almost looked black.

"Then you need to get out more, the entire town is talking about it."

"Elizabeth we didn't do anything because it would've just added fuel to Ric's stupidity." Lowering himself into one of the chairs, Sonny thread his fingers together, his expression for once didn't have that easy charm he used like a weapon. "From past experience we knew it wouldn't have done a damn thing."

"I beg to differ." Elizabeth said. "You two left me standing there like some huge idiot. I may be young and extremely ignorant to the world you live in, but I am not stupid. You knew what Ric Lansing was capable of. Knew he was pissed off at me and you let him come after me while you two stood back and did nothing."

"We were trying to protect you" Jason said, coming out from behind the desk.

"That's what you call protecting someone." Her voice rose. "Are you kidding me? Do you have any idea what I've done for you? Are your lives so corrupted you can't see the risk I took? You almost died in my bathroom, I was worried and scared and the only way you could repay me was to let the town think I'm some kind of skanky whore who sneaks around on the sly with you because I'm not quiet good enough to be seen in public with?"

Without even thinking, her palm snaked out and connected with the side of Jason face. The raw, sharp pain in her hand brought her back from the black rage that had taken over her, leaving her staring at the just as surprised man in front of her.

"Oh my God I am so sorry." Bringing both hands to cover the lower part of her face, Elizabeth fought back tears of self loathing. "I've never . . . I mean – Oh my God."

"Let me get you a drink." Sonny offered softly before slipping from the room.

"I've never actually hit a person." Still reeling from shock, Elizabeth hardly noticed when Jason dropped his hand from his face and helped her into the chair Sonny had vacated. He watched as she fought back the tears forming in her eyes and knew without a doubt she'd feel even worse if she cried in front of him after everything that had happened.

Christ this was his fault. The entire situation had been handled badly from the start. Hadn't he seen the doubt in Sonny's eyes when he agreed to keep Elizabeth out of their lives and again after the crap Lansing pulled and he'd lost it when they'd gotten home?

If what Elizabeth was saying was true and the community was saying such horrible things around town, he was only making it worse by pretending to hardly know her.

"What do you want me to do to fix this?"

"Build a time machine and make it all go away." Elizabeth sniffed, still not looking at him.

Letting out a huff, Jason scratched his brow. "Other than that."

"I have no idea." She said miserably.

Pulling a chair over next to her he sat down. "I can get the photographers off your back."

"That would be nice." Elizabeth sniffed. "I'd like the nude photo one of those perves took of me the other day."

Jason's ears turned pink. He'd actually already taken care of that, after the idiot had tried to bride him. Threatening to post the candid pictures on the internet. He'd been more than willing to teach the overly zealous prick a lesson in choosing the wrong enemy. Not only was the duplicates destroyed, but the camera, dark room and office of the unfortunate individual.

What he'd forgotten, was how they were like cockroaches. Just because one was out of commission, didn't mean others wouldn't replace him.

"So maybe if I start dating someone everyone will start thinking I've either moved on or it was all just a lie." Pushing back her hair, Elizabeth took in a shaky breath. "I don't know many people in town, but I'm sure Lucky knows someone. Or maybe we can get Francis or Johnny to -."

"Absolutely not." His head jerked up.

"Ah you really don't have any say in it." Some of her early anger started to return.

Pinching his mouth together, Jason was left feeling irritated at himself. "I meant you can't date Johnny or Francis."

"Why not? They're good enough to kill people for you, but they can't go out on a few fake dates me?"

"Do you have any idea how irrational you're sounding."

"A little. I believe it's associated to having become a pariah." Elizabeth snapped back at him. "Maybe I should date both of them."

"Now you're just being stupid." Jason snapped, unable to even consider what she was saying. Not just because it was a bad idea, but the worst one ever known to man kind.

The office door opened and Sonny cautiously stepped in. "I've got your drink."

Elizabeth thanked him, took the glass and tossed back the hundred year old Malt Whiskey.

"Alright then." Giving Jason a questioning look, Sonny rubbed his hands together. "So what're we talking about."

"Jason was telling me how I can't date Johnny or Francis."

Nodding his head slowly, Sonny's brows pulled together. Clearly lost, he turned to where Jason sat glowering. "What?"

"I was telling him that maybe if I started dating someone the town would stop talking."

Looking up at his friend, Jason smirked. "So her grand plan is to have her date another alleged mobster, so the town would stop talking about her being with me. It's a great freaking plan dontcha think?"

"Fine I was reaching." Elizabeth muttered. "There's other men in town."

"It's stupid." Jason growled. "First of all people aren't going to stop thinking you're . . ."

"Your bitch."

"Stop saying that." Jabbing a finger in her direction, Jason popped out of his seat. "A few dates with someone won't stop Lansing from spewing his crap. The rumors would have stopped after a week if he'd just shut up."

"Jason's right Elizabeth." Sonny offered.

"I can't keep living like this." Feeling the warning sting in her eyes again, Elizabeth refused to speak again until she knew she could keep it together. "Something has to happen."

"I agree." Sonny nodded. "And I think you're onto something with this dating idea."

"Come on Sonny, you can't be serious." Jason looked over at his friend in revolt.

"Now hear me out." Sonny responded. "If the town were to see the two of you together -." Elizabeth's mouth dropped open as her brain finished Sonny's thought. While Jason froze in place, looking as though his best friend had just stabbed him in the back or something. "The gossip will lose some of its appeal"

"You have other ideas, right?" Elizabeth questioned.

"We've tried keeping you from being associated with us and see the train wreck it created?" Sonny shrugged. "If this were just one or two individuals we could probably do something more drastic, but when the majority of the town is involved we can't go threatening everyone."

"You consider you plan less drastic?" Running a hand through his hair, Jason turned away from Elizabeth and Sonny.

"I understand what you're saying Mr. Corinthos."

"It's time you called me Sonny." He interrupted

Nodding uncomfortably, Elizabeth continued on. "But it wouldn't be right."

"You're fine at throwing yourself at Johnny and Francis but you can't go out on a few dates with me?" Jason snorted, not liking the way her words seemed to bruise his ego a little.

"They don't have children who might get the wrong idea." Elizabeth argued. "Don't you think Michael would be a little confused."

"He wouldn't know." Leaning a hip against his desk, Jason's gut told him Sonny was right. Let the idiots of Port Charles see them together a few times. They'd soon lose interest and go onto the next scandal leaving Lansing with no more ammunition.

Chewing on her lower lip, Elizabeth wanted to argue more about this. To poke holes into Sonny's theory. This wasn't how she had planned this confrontation. She had wanted to be the one to call the shots. On the other hand, she was being given a choice.

Her eyes darted over to where Jason was waiting. "Fine, it's a date."


End file.
